Quien es esa chica?
by Gala Snape
Summary: COMPLETA. Septimo año de Harry en Hogwarts. Una nueva alumna de intercambio. Comienza tranquilo, habra slash, escenas de violencia y sexo explicito.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personales pertenecen a JK Rowling, Warner y vaya a saber uno a quien mas....Nada de esto es mio! Solo la idea y las ganas de escribir!!  
  
AVISO: Comenzamos suavecito, pero se desarrollaran escenas de violencia, sexo explicito y Slash! Homofobicos, putitanos y pacifistas...abstenerse.  
  
CAPITULO I:  
  
Un nuevo año comienza en Hogwarts. Un año mas que diferente a los demas. Demasiados cambios en el mundo mágico, como para no mencionarlos. Voldemort ha sido finalmente derrotado por Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, en una ardua y casi interminable lucha. Un duelo sangriento, producto de una guerra inútil y sin sentido, como todas las guerras. Sólo que esta vez, el bando de la luz fue el ganador.  
Dumbledore abandonó su puesto de Director del colegio mas prestigioso del mundo mágico. Nadi se esperaba algo así del anciano. Argumentó que su etapa ya había finalizado, y que era hora de dejar que ls cosas siguieran su rumbo. Los que lo conocen, saben que, una vez que el Dark Lord desapareció, el gran mago perdió el rumbo de su vida. Ya no tenía objetivos claros como antes, por eso decidió alejarse de todos y vivir sus últimos años junto a lo poco que quedó de su familia.  
La nueva reestructuración del Colegio no fue fácil, y luego de mucho discutir, Minnerva McGonagall fue nombrada Directora, siendo la primer mujer en ocupar el cargo. Severus Snape, pasó a ser Sub-Director, para alegría de unos pocos y tormento de muchos. El mayor problema de la nueva Directora, fue el de siempre...el Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.  
A pesar de tener casi la mitad de la comunidad mágica en contra, nombró para el puesto, a Remus Lupin, un licántropo miembro de la Orden del Fenix. Los otros problemas a solucionar habían sido: el nuevo profesor de Transformaciones y, por supuesto, el Jefe de Casa de Gryffindor. Bien, hizo lo que mejor le pareció y otorgó ambos puestos a un viejo Gryffindor desocupado, Sirius Black.  
Durante la guerra, Harry Potter logró atrapar a Peter Pettigrew, demostrando así la inocencia de su adorado padrino. La noticia fue recibida con incredulidad en la comundidad mágica del mundo entero, ya que Black era probablemente el asesino mas temido despues de Lord Voldemort. Pero poco a poco, los ánimos se fueron calmando y la mayoría de las personas que se lo encontraban por la calle o en alguna misión, le ofrecían sus más sinceras disculpas por haberlo considerado culpable durante tantos años.  
Volviendo a Harry Potter, se encuentra en este momento en su mesa de Gryffindor, esperando la Selección de los ingresantes, el discurso de la nueva Directora y el Banquete de Inicio de Curso. Se siente melancólico, es su último año en el colegio y algunos de sus viejos compañeros ya no se encuentran allí, a causa de los deatheaters.  
Los alumnos de primer año forman una fila frente al taburete que Snape coloca, mientras sostiene el Sombrero Seleciconador en sus manos. La cara de disgusto del Profesor de Pociones es evidente. No le gusta estar haciendo ese trabajo, pero lo que mas le disgusta es compartir ese y quien sabe cuantos años mas, con Remus Lupin y Sirius Black. Harry se siente observado por el hombre, le dedica una de sus mas burlonas sonrisas, y continúa su conversación con Hermione.  
Además del fin de la guerra, muchas otras cosas han cambiado, entre ellas, los chicos y chicas...ya no son niños, y se ve a simple vista. Harry Potter ha crecido varios centímentros y, a causa de sus entrenamientos para enfrentar al Lord, ha desarrollado una buena musculatura, aunque no demasiado prominente.  
Ron Weasley es el joven mas alto del Colegio. Su cabello sigue tan rojo como el fuego y sus pícaron ojos celestes brillan mas que nunca, sobre todo cuando está creca de Hermione, su amor. La chica sabelotodo, si bien sigue siendolo, tambien es notorio que ya es una mujer. Su cuerpo se ha desarrolado completamente y su figura es envidiable, con curvas increíblemente perfectas.  
Ginny Weasley está rozando la perfección de su amiga, sólo que aún conserva algunas características de niñez en su rostro. Algo que, todos sospechan, nunca se disipará. Neville Longbottom resultó mas inteligente de lo que todos creían. Luego de que su abuela confiese que le había aplicado un hechizo para que no recuerde la tortura de sus padres (que fue llevada a cabo frente a el), restauraron por completo el error de la señora, y luchó fervientemente en la guerra, codo a codo con Harry Potter. Por supuesto, su popularidad aumentó desde entonces y recibe tantas cartas de admiradoras como el heroe de la comunidad mágica.  
La Selección comienza y los murmullos aumentan. Entre todos los niños de primer año hay una figura que sobresale. Una adolescente, de mas o menos 17 años, de incomparable belleza. Facciones delicadas y aristocráticas, ojos azules, cabello dorado, que cae completamente peinado hasta el final de su espalda, curvas delicadas, contextura pequeña, la altura justa para no ser ni alta ni petiza y no sobrepasar a su novio o marido. Su rostro....imperturbable. Consciente de que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella, solo levantó la abeza en señal de orgullo y esperó a ser llamada por el Profesor Snape. -Avery, Lizeth. –dijo el profesor sin entusiasmo.  
La joven se deslizó hacia el taburete como si flotara, con una gracia sólo comparable con la de Draco Malfoy. Se sentó como si fuera un trono y se colocó el sombrero en la cabeza, mirando al frente y sin esbozar una pequeña clave de su personalidad. El sombrero pareció debatir durante bastante tiempo, lo que no era muy común. Luego de 15 minutos de estudiar su mente, gritó algo que muy pocos imaginaban.  
Gryffindor. Esa extraña muchacha iría a Gryffindor. No se sabía si estaba alegre, triste, desilusionada, enojada, o que. Porque así como se sentó en el taburete, se puso de pie y caminó a la mesa de la casa que le había tocado. Se sentó en un espacio junto a Parvati Patil, frente a Lavender Brown, creca del "trío de oro", como solía ser el apodo de Harry y sus dos inseparables amigos. -Hola. –dijo Lavender sonrinedo y extendiendole su mano a la nueva rubia- Mi nombre es Lavender Brown. Cuántos años tienes? -Eh...-la rubia parecía perdida, enfocó su mirada en la Mesa de Slytherin y algo desde allí hizo que su rostro se tense por unos segundos. Ignoró la mano que le era ofrecida y, con un aire de superioridad se puso de pie, para dirigirse a la punta de la mesa, donde no había mas que pequeños estudiantes de primer año, que estaban tan entusiasmados mirando los fantasmas, que no se iban a percatar de su presencia. -Quien se cree que es? –dijo en tono compungido la ingorada. -No lo se, pero que se muera. –apoyó Parvati -Ya no tendrá posibilidad de llevarse bien con nosotras. -No sean tan duras –dijo Hermione en tono conciliador –Tal vez....er...sólo este abrumada por empezar en un nuevo colegio y.... -Oh Hermione! Por favor! –Ron desechó su idea –No escuchaste su apellido? Avery...hija de deatheaters, que esperas? Que sea una niña buena?  
Antes de que Hermione pudiese contestar, la Directora del Colegio comenzó su discurso. Como todos los años, informó las reglas generales, dispuso los horarios de las pruebas de Quidditch, nombró a los nuevos profesores y luego les recalcó que la alumna nueva venía de intercambio de Durmstrang, para finalizar sus estudios en Inglaterra y que esperaba, la hagan sentir como en su casa. A lo que Lizeth Avery respondió con una inclinación de su cabeza hacia la Directora.  
Finalizado el banquete, Hermione, la Prefecta de Gryffindor se puso de pie, guiando a los estudiantes a la Sala Común. Como estaba sentada en la punta, Lizeth fue la primera del grupo, caminando detrás de la chica y sus dos inseparables amigos. Pero al salir del Gran Salón, un tirón en su brazo derecho hizo que se aparte de los demás. -Que demonios hiciste? Por que el estúpido sombrero te mandó a Gryffindor? CONTESTA! -Er....no lo se....juro que yo no.... -MIRAME A LOS OJOS CUANDO ME HABLAS!  
La presión en su brazo se hizo mas fuerte, haciendo que suelte un pequeño grito de dolor. Sus ojos aún eran inexpresivos, pero su rostro estaba contorsionado, sentía la varita de el muchacho en su cuello, a punto de lanzar un maleficio. -DEJALA MALFOY! –gritó Harry, provocándo el silencio absoluto en el pasillo, recibiendo toda la atención de los estudiantes. -No te metas en lo que no te importa, Cabeza Rajada. –respondió Malfoy arrogantemente y arrastrando las palabras. -Me importa, porque no tienes derecho a tratar así a nadie, menos a una Gryffindor. Sueltala! -No te metas Potter –repitió Malfoy –Es MI prometida, no la tuya. Yo le hablo como quiero, la trato como quiero y no veo que se este quejando! -Sea lo que sea no puedes..... -Dejalo Potter –habló Lizeth por primera vez –Draco tiene razón. Esto no te incumbe. -Pero... -Ya la escuchaste, Potter –escupió Malfoy y luego se dirigió a su novia –Vete. Mañana hablaremos despues de desayunar. -Como prefieras.  
Lizeth Avery se unió a los demás compañeros de su casa para continuar el camino a la Sala Común. Un muchacho se paró a su lado, mirandola con pena, comprendiendo lo que sentía. -Estás bien? –preguntó tentativamente, luego de haber entrado a la Sala Comun, Neville Longbottom. Ella sólo asintió. –Mi nombre es Neville. No deberías dejar que te trate así. Nadie tiene derecho a tratar de esa forma a una mujer, y menos a su prometida. –Ella sólo se encogió de hombros. –No vas a hablarme? –Negación. –Por que? Es por Malfoy? Es un idiota engreído y... -Escúchame bien, porque no voy a repetirlo. –dijo Lizeth con el tono mas frío que encontró en su repertorio –Y comunícaselo a los miembros de esta casa. No voy a hablar con ninguno de ustedes. No se por que el Somrero me mandó aquí cuando debería estar en Slytherin. No se por que todo el mundo se empeña en hacerme ver como una desvalida. Draco Malfoy es mi prometido y no voy a permitir que hablen mal de el en mi presencia. Entendido? Dejenme tranquila y no tendrán problemas. De lo contrario, atengase a las consecuencias.  
Dicho esto, la rubia dio media vuelta y entró al dormitorio que Hermione le indicó era el suyo. Para su desgracia, lo compartía con la Prefecta y esas dos chicas parlanchinas que habían intentado hablarle durante el banquete. Luego de acomodar sus cosas, cuando estaba a punto de acostarse, una lechuza negra, tan negra que se confundía con la misma noche, golpeó con el pico la ventana.  
Lizeth se puso de pie y tomó la carta. Desplegó el pergamino. Lo leyó, impasible, como si no dijera nada, pero sus ojos se cerraron al terminar, y así se mantuvieron por un buen rato, hasta que alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos. -Está todo bien? –preguntó Hermione. -NO! CLARO QUE NO ESTA TODO BIEN! NADA ESTA BIEN! NO TENDRIA QUE ESTAR AQUÍ! POR QUE NO PUDE QUEDAR EN SLYTHERIN? TENGO QUE ESTAR RODEADA DE GENTE QUE NO HACE MAS QUE MOLESTAR CON PREGUNTAS ESTUPIDAS Y SIN SENTIDO!! ESTOY BIEN!!! YA DEJEN DE MOLESTARME!!  
  
Si les gusta y quieres que la continue....ya saben...dejen reviews! 


	2. No todo es como parece

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personales pertenecen a JK Rowling, Warner y vaya a saber uno a quien mas....Nada de esto es mio! Solo la idea y las ganas de escribir!!  
  
AVISO: Comenzamos suavecito, pero se desarrollaran escenas de violencia, sexo explicito y Slash! Homofobicos, puritanos y pacifistas...abstenerse.  
  
Contestacion a mi primer y unico review:  
  
MacGonagall_li'lKat : Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer! Me alegra que te guste como empieza el ff. Espero que lo demas sea de tu agrado. Si tenes alguna sugerencia o hay algo que no te guste, no dudes en decirlo!!!  
  
CAPITULO 2:  
  
La mañana siguiente a la Selección fue normal para casi todos los estudiantes. Levantarse somnolientos, darse una rápida ducha, vestirse con el uniforme del colegio y desayunar en el Gran Salón, mientras los Prefectos de cada casa repartían los horarios.  
Harry se sentó, como siempre, entre Ron y Hermione. El correo llegó y tanto él, como Neville recibieron lo que ellos denominaban una "lluvia de cartas". Todas cartas de gente que no conocían, mujeres y hombres que les decían lo que los admiraban. La mayoría de las cartas eran de adolescentes con las hormonas desatadas. Harry ni se molestó en abrirlas, ya sabía de su contenido.  
  
-Potter....en serio todas esas cartas son para ti? –dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras –Creo que la gente de la comunidad mágica está perdiendo la cabeza...  
  
-Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos Malfoy? –contestó el moreno –O...estás celoso? Nadie te escribe...será porque TODO el mundo sabe que tu padre es uno de los peores deatheaters que existen? Y que sólo está fuera de Azkaban porque tiene dinero e influencias?  
  
Silencio absoluto en el Gran Salón. Profesores y alumnos observaban a los eternos enemigos, parados uno frente al otro, con las varitas levantadas, dispuestos a atacar. Todos sabían que era demasiado peligroso. Draco Malfoy no era un deatheater, pues el Lord había sido vencido antes de que pudiera serlo, pero aún así, conocía tantos maleficios como su padre. Y Harry...bueno...si tuvo la fortaleza para vencer al mago mas oscuro de todos los tiempos, podía terminar con Malfoy en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
Pero entonces, antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo para evitar esa pelea, Lizeth Avery se puso de pie. Desplazandose como si flotara y sus pies no hicieran contacto alguno con el suelo, se puso entre Potter y Malfoy, con la varita en alto. Ella sabía perfectamente que Potter era un "niño bueno" y que NUNCA podría agredir a una mujer.  
  
-Tocale un pelo y mueres en el instante Potter. –dijo amenazadoramente, sacando su varita. Luego volteó hacia Malfoy. –Creo que querías hablar conmigo, verdad? Aún hay tiempo antes de la primer clase.  
  
-Vamos. –fue todo lo que dijo el rubio, tomándola de un brazo y saliendo del Gran Salón.  
  
Draco Malfoy arrastró a su prometida hasta un aula vacía y cerró la puerta con un encantamiento, a la vez que ponía uno silenciador también. Lo que iba a suceder en ese salón era solo de su incumbencia y nadie podía entererse.  
  
-Qué mierda hiciste? –le recriminó a su prometida, empujándola contra una pared –quedé como un imbécil!  
  
-Hice lo que tu padre mi ordenó. Evitar que demuestres cuanto sabes de Artes Oscuras, porque los dos sabemos que no ibas a lanzarle un "tarantallegra", o si?  
  
-Escuchame bien, niña estúpida! No vuelvas a entrometerte! –le ordenó apretando su mano derecha en torno al blanco cuello de la chica -No me importa que descubran que se tantos maleficios como el mejor de los deatheaters! No me importa nada! –finalizó apretando aún mas y arrojándola contra el suelo.  
  
-Lo siento. No volveré a hacerlo. –dijo Lizeth bajando la cabeza, mientras se acariciaba la zona maltratada.  
  
-Ahora....qué le dijiste al Sombrero para que te meta en Gryffindor? Mi padre está furioso!  
  
-Te juro que no le dije nada, Draco...te lo juro. –se apresuró a contestar reprimiendo las lágrimas que querían surgir de sus ojos -Yo no quería. Le rogué que me mande a Slytherin, pero el maldito sombrero hace lo que quiere.  
  
-Está bien. Te creo....Pero mas te vale que no hagas ninguna estupidez. No quiero enterarme que hablas con alguno de ellos, en especial con Potter y compañía. Además...no va a ser tan malo que estés en Gryffindor, después de todo.  
  
-Si tu lo dices....  
  
-Tienes una nueva tarea. –dijo Malfoy sonriendo con malicia –Hacer que Gryffindor pierda puntos en cada una de las clases que tienes. No respondas a ninguna de las preguntas que te hagan, aunque las sepas. Trata mal a tus profesores. Crea disputas...  
  
-Pero....me castigarán....  
  
-Es una orden. No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión. Si te castigan, es porque lo mereces...porque nos estás deshonrando al estar en Gryffindor. Mi padre te ha aceptado en mi familia, un honor que no muchas personas tienen, y tu nos pagas de esta manera...  
  
-Lo haré, no te preocupes. Tenemos pociones juntos, no?  
  
-Será un buen momento para empezar entonces...Snape odia a los Gryffindors...  
  
***  
  
Todo el comedor se había quedado de piedra al ver a Lizeth interceder entre los mas conocidos enemisgos del colegio. Harry aún no podía creer que la nueva Gryffindor defendiera de esa manera a Malfoy, cuando la noche anterior casi la golpea. Muy confundido volvió a sentarse.  
  
-Has visto? –decía Ron a Hermione –tu dices que ella sólo estaba "abrumada". Es tan deatheater como Malfoy!  
  
-Aún no entiendo como no los expulsan de Hogwarts! –exclamó Seamus Finnigan.  
  
-Digan lo que quieran! Ustedes no la vieron anoche en el dormitorio! Ustedes no la escucharon sollozar cuando creía que estabamos dormidas! Yo sí! –dijo Hermione indignada, mientras se dirigía a las mazmorras, para su clase con Snape.  
  
***  
  
-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, Señorita Avery. No puede llegar a mi clase a cualquier hora. Siéntese!  
  
Snape estaba furioso. Parecía un perro rabioso, colérico. Black....por qué demonios tenía que estar Black en el colegio? Por qué? Ahora Potter iba a ser mas consentido que nunca. Está bien, reconocía que el chico no era como su padre, que no era arrogante y desagradable, lo cual hacía que lo odie mas, justamente por no poder odiarlo.  
  
Y estaba también Lupin. El licántropo Lupin, a quien no odiaba, pero temía, por varias razones...que no vienen al caso...Aunque el muy imbécil le había arrebatado su puesto otra vez. Que nadie se daba cuenta de que él era el mejor, el mas calificado para impartir Defensa contra las artes Oscuras?  
  
BUM!!!  
  
Una explosión lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Cómo podía alguien de 7° curso hacer explotar un caldero mientras preparaban la pocion de la verdad? Eso no era normal. Además, Longbottom ya no era el torpe que solía ser. Levantó la vista, buscó el causante de la explosión y lo encontró.  
  
-AVERY! QUE SE SUPONE QUE HIZO!  
  
-Lo siento, no leí las instrucciones. –respondió con una sonrisa arrogante. Se estaba burlando de Snape!!!!  
  
-20 puntos menos para Gryffindor!  
  
-Es injusto! Lo sabe! Usted no es mas que un amargado! Y por eso le quita puntos a Gryffindor! –respondió Lizeth.  
  
-100 PUNTOS MENOS Y CASTIGO SURANTE TODA LA SEMANA AVERY! SALGA DE MI VISTA EN ESTE MOMENTO!  
  
-Gracias! No tenía ganas de verle el rostro de todas formas.  
  
-50 PUNTOS MENOS! VAYASE!  
  
-Ok, ok, ya me voy...no se desespere....  
  
En el almuerzo, todos los Gryffindors miraban con aprehensión a "la nueva". No había manera de levantar ese puntaje. 170 puntos perdidos en menos de una hora! Y por una misma persona!  
  
-Se puede saber por que lo hiciste? –preguntó Harry a Lizeth cuando entraban a la clase de Transformaciones –Por qué lo provocaste de esa forma?  
  
-Pierdete Potter!  
  
Cuando pensaron que las cosas no podían ser peores, Lizeth Avery insultó al profesor Black diciendole que era un asesino y que estaba libre solo por ser el padrino del "cabeza rajada". Sólo porque el "viejo loco" había confiado en él y que era un inepto para dar clases.  
Resultado: al final del día, el contador de Gryffindor estaba en negativo (-200 puntos) y la chica ya tenía asegurado un mes de castigos. Pero eso no parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo. Ella se paseaba por los pasillos del colegio como si fuera superior a todos, con la cabeza erguida y la espalda recta, balanceando su cuerpo con delicadeza mientras caminaba y saludando únicamente a los Slytherins.  
Y así transcurrió el primer mes. Ninguno de los profesores la castigaba, pues sabían que no surtía efecto alguno en el comportamiento de la joven. Lo único que sí hicieron fue suprimirle las visitas a Hogsmeade. Gryffindor iba último en la tabla de posiciones para la Copa de las Casas y nadie creía que fuera posible remontar la situación, pues apenas ganaban un punto, ella hacía que lo pierdan.  
La Directora de Hogwarts estaba reunida con los profesores en su despacho, analizando la posible explusión de la heredera de los Avery. No había un profesor que no se quejara de su comportamiento, sus modales, todo.  
  
-No puedes expulsarla, Minnerva. –habló Snape por primera vez.  
  
-Qué?!?! –exclamó Black.  
  
-Lo que escuchaste. Estoy seguro de que no actúa así porque quiere.  
  
-Qué te hace pensar eso Severus? –lo incitó McGonagall.  
  
-Por favor...NADIE en su sano juicio me diría las cosas que me dice. NADIE se atrevería a desafiarme del modo que lo hace. Además....  
  
-Ademas?  
  
-No quiere hacer enfadar a Lucius Malfoy. Siendo que sus padres están muertos y una de las familias mas prestigiosas del mundo mágico la ha recibido y pronto será parte de ella. Se casan al terminar el colegio.  
  
-Quieres decir que sólo lo hace para que Malfoy no la regañe? –preguntó Remus.  
  
-Que inocente puedes ser Lupin! –dijo Severus burlandose de él. –Lucius no tiene nada que ver con que Gryffindor pierda la copa de las Casas. Es Draco, no hay dudas. Pero si él le dice a Lucius que ella le desobedece.....no es un pequeño reto el que le espera. No sabes como puede castigar Lucius a cualquier persona que se atreva a desobedecerle. Lo he visto dejar al borde de la locura a su propia esposa...  
  
-O sea...que lo hace por miedo. –sugirió Hagrid.  
  
-Lucius Malfoy puede ser tan despiadado como el propio Lord. Tal vez no tan poderoso, pero sí desalmado y cruel. En su lugar, yo ya habría escupido a todos mis profesores, con tal de satisfacer a Draco.  
  
-Y que podemos hacer? Yo no voy a permitir que una de mis alumnas arruine su vida de esa forma. Albus no lo hubiera hecho.  
  
-Minnerva....no te culpes. Es tu primer año como Directora y no es fácil. –la consoló Lupin, al ver a la mujer tan perdida –Yo hablaré con ella.  
  
-Eso...es lo mas gracioso que escuché en mi vida! –dijo Snape –No va siquiera a dirigirte la palabra. Los licántropos no sos seres muy confiables, Lupin.  
  
-Retira lo que dijiste Snivellus! –gritó Black poniendose de pie y sacando su varita.  
  
-SEÑORES! POR FAVOR! –exclamó Minnerva poniendo fin a la disputa –Severus tiene razón. Sólo hay una persona capaz de romper el muro que ha creado. Severus...tu hablarás con ella.  
  
-Yo? No no no no! Me niego! No!  
  
-Tienes miedo que el "Gran Lucifer" te haga algo Snivellus?  
  
-Sirius...por favor...-intentó calmarlo Remus.  
  
-Severus...hablarás con ella. Es una decisión tomada.  
  
***  
  
Lizeth entró al despacho de Snape. La había llamado a último momento, antes de que se pudiera ir a dormir. Lo encontró sentado tras su escritorio, sumergido en decenas de pergaminos.  
  
-Avery...tome asiento- .dijo el profesor indicándole una silla frente a ella.  
  
-Qué quiere? No tengo castigo y no me agrada ver su rostro a deshora.  
  
-Avery...no se pase de lista conmigo. Se muy bien lo que está sucediendo aquí. Cual es su tarea? Hacer que Gryffindor pierda la copa?  
  
-No se de que me habla.  
  
-Avery...no se deje doblegar de esa forma. Lucius Malfoy es poderoso, pero aquí está protegida, nadie puede hacerle daño. Rompa el compromiso.  
  
-QUIEN MIERDA SE CREE USTED QUE ES? NO TIENE NINGUN DERECHO PARA METERSE EN MI VIDA!! DEJEME EN PAZ!  
  
-Sientese Avery. AHORA! –Snape estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía –No soy quien para decirle que hacer. Tiene razón. Pero voy a decirle una cosa. Por no desobedecer a mi familia me convertí en un deatheater. Mis resentimientos ayudaron, no lo niego, pero sobre todo porque sabía lo que mi padre podría hacerme si me negaba. La diferencia entre usted y yo, es que usted no está sola. La directora y los profesores queremos ayudarla. Lucius Malfoy no va a tocarle un solo pelo, eso se lo aseguro. Qué me dice?  
  
-Que no se meta en mi vida. Algo mas que me quiera decir? Algún otro discurso conmovedor?  
  
-Vayase. No hay nada que pueda hacer por usted si no se quita esa.....Avery...VENGA EN ESTE MOMENTO!  
  
Severus notó algo en la chica mientras ella se retiraba del despacho. Un ataque de furia se apoderó de él en ese momento. Sin decir una palabra llevó a su alumna a la enfermería y la hizo revisar por Madamme Pomfrey. El moretón que le había visto en el cuello ya casi se esfumaba, pero ese podría ser el motivo para que la chica usara guantes y bufanda todos los días, aún cuando no hacía frío.  
La enfermera salió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sin decir una palabra fue con Snape al despacho de la Directora. Sirius Black ya estaba ahí, como era alumna de su casa, estaba esperando el resultado de la "charla" de Snape.  
Luego de unos minutos de silencio, la enfermera les relató lo que había visto mientras examinaba a la alumna Avery. Golpes y heridas en todo el cuerpo. Moretones enormes. Marcas en los brazos, en el cuello, en la espalda y el abdomen, una costilla rota.  
Los tres profesores estaban sin habla. Nadie podía asimilar como era que no se habían dado cuenta de que la chica era tan maltratada. Dracoo Malfoy era el causante de esos golpes, ella no lo iba a culpar, de eso no habían dudas. Era capaz de decir que se había caído de la torre de Astronomía antes de incriminarlo. 


	3. Noche de confesiones

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de estos personajes son mios. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling, Warner Bros, etc, etc... NO gano dinero con esto  
  
ADVERTENCIA: este fic contiene slash, si no te gusta no lo leas. Tambien hay escenas ed violencia y violación (pero les voy a avisar cuando sucedan, para que el que no quiere no las lea).  
  
Contestacion a Reviews:  
  
Nicolas: Gracias por el review!! En este capitulo hablo un poco mas de Harry, Ron y Hermione. También se irán delineando por dónde van a ir los dilemas amorosos. Otra cosa...prometo parte "no apta para menores" en el proximo capitulo!  
  
CAPITULO 3: Noche de confesiones.  
  
Ron, Harry y Hermione descansaban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, ya era tarde en la noche y muy pocas personas estaban despiertas. Los tres inseparables amigos estaban mas unidos que nunca. Aunque Harry sabía que entre Hermione y Ron podía haber mas que una simple amistad si alguno de los dos dejaba de hacerse el estúpido y confesaba sus sentimientos. Pero para eso iban a necesitar un empujón...que él estaba dispuesto a dar.  
  
-Sabes Ron? Escuché por ahí que hay una hermosísima alumna de 5° año que está perdidamente enamorada de ti.  
  
-De...de mi? –preguntó Ron con incredulidad, pues los "galanes de Gryffindor" eran su amigo y Neville.  
  
-Bueno..eres el único Weasley masculino que hay en el colegio, verdad? Y ella decía que "había visto a Weasley caminando junto a Harry Potter al salir de Defensa...y que era el pelirrojo mas lindo que había visto en su vida" –dijo Harry haciendo gestos de niña enamorada con las manos.  
  
-Vamos Harry...pudo haber sido cualquier otro chico....  
  
-Ron! Te tienes menos confianza que Neville en primer año! –le recriminó el "niño que vivió", mientras observaba la expresión de Hermione, que pasaba del blanco al rojo en un segundo.  
  
-No lo se.....  
  
-Hermione....por qué no me ayudas? No es verdad que Ron es un chico muy popular?  
  
-Si –respondió Hermione aún pensando en cómo descuartizar a la insolente que osaba a mirar a su amado.  
  
-Y...no es un chico lindo?  
  
-Si.  
  
-Y simpático?  
  
-Si.  
  
-Y qué cualquier chica estaría feliz de ser su novia?  
  
-Si.  
  
-Y que estás enamorada de él?  
  
-Si.  
  
Silencio absoluto entre los tres amigos. Ron abrió los ojos de manera antinatural, mientras su mandíbula inferior se movía por su propia cuenta, de arriba abajo, sin emitir sonido alguno.  
  
Hermione tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que había estado pensando demasiado en venganzas contra la maldita mocosa, y no prestó atención a las preguntas de Harry. Ahora había confesado sus sentimientos y no había manera ed salir de esa. Por lo pronto, lo único que podía hacer era evitar la mirada de Ron y concentrarse en la grieta que había en el suelo de la sala comun, como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.  
  
Harry, por su parte, sonreía satisfecho. Ahora lo que faltaba era que Ron admita que él también la quería y...problema solucionado. Pero como iba a hacerlo cuando los dos estaban en universos paralelos, a juzgar por sus expresiones. Le dio un codazo a Ron, y cuando él lo miró le hizo señas para que hable con Hermione, mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se levantaba sigilosamente para dirigirse al despacho de Remus, donde lo esperaban los dos amigos de su padre para conversar un poco.  
  
***  
  
Abrió los ojos muy lentamente, como si sus párpados le pesaran mas de lo normal. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta donde estaba. No era su habitación en la Torre de Gryffindor, ni tampoco la de Draco en el sector de Slytherin. El techo blanco, la cama mullida, pero medio desvensijada, las sábanas blancas, las figuras que estaban de pie a su alrededor.  
  
Lizeth Avery estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts, tendida en una cama, y a su alrededor, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Madamme Pomfrey y Minnerva McGonagall. Ok. Eso no estaba bien. Por qué demonios estaba en la enfermería? Poco a poco su mente respondió a su pregunta, mientras recordaba los hechos de esa tarde. La reunión en el despacho de Snape, el ridículo ofrecimiento de romper el compromiso, su partida, Snape llevándola a la enfermería, tomando esa sustancia y despues...nada.  
  
-Qué hago aquí? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.  
  
-Señorita Avery...no recuerda que el profesor Snape la trajo? –preguntó Madamme Pomfrey.  
  
-Si...pero no estoy enferma. No tengo idea por qué el estúpido grasiento me obligó a venir. Y después usted me hizo beber esa cosa asquerosa...  
  
-Cuide sus modales, Avery –dijo Snape, aunque no sonó demasiado serio –Quiere hacernos el favor de explicarnos cómo se hizo todos esos moretones y como se quebró la costilla?  
  
Mierda! La cara de Lizeth se tornó blanca de repente. Tenía que encontrar una buena mentira en su repertorio, porque no era muy común que alguien ande por ahí con todas esas marcas. Y si decía la verdad...mejor no pensarlo.  
  
-No sé de qué me habla.  
  
-Lizeth –dijo McGonagall suavemente –dinos qué fue lo que sucedió para castigar al culpable.  
  
Snape fulminó a la Directora con la mirada. Justamente había dicho lo que no debía. Ahora tenían mas posibilidades de integrar el euipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra que de que Avery abriera la boca para incriminar a Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Me caí. Por las escaleras. –respondió Lizeth.  
  
-Se cayó? Sola? –preguntó Snape.  
  
-No, claro que no! No soy tan idiota! Me empujaron. –dijo sin pestañar.  
  
-Bien. Quién la empujó, Avery? –preguntó Snape nuevamente.  
  
-Potter.  
  
-Eso no es verdad! –dijo Sirius sin contenerse.  
  
-Oh...si lo es Profesor Black. Me empujó porque le dije que era un idiota consentido, que no hacía mas que pavonearse por los pasillos, con esa ridícula cicatriz en la frente. Todo por qué? Porque tuvo suerte de vencer al Lord.  
  
-Y por qué le dijo todas esas verdades a Potter, Avery? –preguntó Snape sonriendo, esa chica le caía bien.  
  
-Porque quiso seducirme. Claro..supongo que no hay chica que se le niegue. Pero yo soy una mujer decente. Tengo un novio y no pienso engañarlo, por mas que el sea el "Estúpido Niño que Vivió y Mató". –culminó el relato con una sonrisa, que fue imitada por Snape.  
  
-Bien, señorita Avery, castigaré a Potter. No se preocupe. Ahora....  
  
-De qué estás hablando? Harry es incapaz de lastimar a una mujer Severus! –excalmó Sirius, hirviendo de furia.  
  
-Oh...cállate Black! Todos sabemos lo idiota que es ese mocoso! –dijo Snape sonriendo mas de la cuenta –Como le decía...creo que lo mejor va a ser que avisemos al señor Malfoy que usted se encuentra aquí. Para que venga a hacerle compañía.  
  
-No! –exclamó Lizeth –No es necesario. No lo preocupen con estupideces. Yo...eh....él...si se entera de lo que Potter me hizo va a tomar represalias contra él y logrará que lo expulsen de aquí. No le digan nada.  
  
-Está bien. –dijo Snape triunfante –No le informaremos esta vez. Pero si vuelve a suceder algo así, no dude en decirnos, para que podamos darle su merecido a Potter. Nadie tiene derecho a obligar a otra persona...por mas que sea el "héroe" de la comunidad mágica. Ahora, lo mejor será que descanse aquí. Mañana por la mañana podrá salir.  
  
Los tres profesores abandonaron la enfermería. Uno de ellos mas que orgulloso de sí mismo. Había logrado confirmar sus sospechas. Los otros dos, mas confundidos que nunca. Harry no era capaz de hacer algo así....o estaban equivocados? En silencio, cada uno enfrascado en sus pensamientos, caminaron hasta el despacho de la Directora.  
  
***  
  
Harry recorrió la distancia que separaba la Torre de Gryffindor y el despacho del Profesor de Defensa intentando no tropezarse con el Señor Filch o su gata. Sabía que tenía derecho a andar por los pasillos, los Prefectos podían salir a la noche para hacer guardias, pero mejor era ni siquiera cruzarselos.  
  
Golpeó dos veces a la puerta antes de escuchar la voz de Lupin del otro lado, autorizándolo a pasar. Entró sonriente al despacho, con un poco de suerte, sus dos mejores amigos estaban besándose en ese momento. Pero Lupin no sonreía. Se lo veía preocupado, ausente.  
  
-Estás bien, Remus? –preguntó Harry acercándose a él.  
  
-Si...claro. Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
-Porque...no importa.  
  
-Tu pareces muy feliz –dijo Lupin dejando la silla y sentándose en un sillón rente al sofá en donde se encontraba Harry.  
  
-Si...hice que Hermione confiese que está enamorada de Ron.  
  
-Eso es una buena noticia. Quieres te?  
  
-Si, gracias.  
  
-Harry...hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte algo...no lo tomes a mal, pero...  
  
-Oh vamos Remus...eres tan padre mio como Sirius...hay confianza. –lo animó Harry.  
  
-Es que...siempre te veo formando parejas...jugando a cupido. Ron y Hermione, Ginny y Neville, Parvati y Lavender, Dean y Susan Bones, Justin y Seamus...pero tu...  
  
-Yo?  
  
-Tu siempre estás solo. No hay nadie que te interese?  
  
-Ah..era eso...es que...cómo te lo explico?  
  
-Como puedas.  
  
-Había alguien que me...gustaba...creo. Pero...no es posible..por muchas razones.  
  
-Tengo toda la noche para escucharte. –dijo Remus acomodándose en el sillón y sonriendo.  
  
-Bien...eh...primero...es un chico...pero en realidad eso no sería inconveniente...salvo por el hecho de que a él le gustan las chicas.  
  
-Estás seguro de eso?  
  
-Si. Pero ese no es el único impedimento. Digamos que...está "ocupado".  
  
-Mmmm. Bueno...pero...no puedes fijarte en alguien mas? Hay miles de chicos y chicas que darían cualquier cosa por estar contigo.  
  
-Justamente eso es lo que me molesta Remus. Todas esas cartas de gente desconocida, de hombres y mujeres que dicen "amarme", sólo por el hecho de haberme enfrentado a Voldemort. Quiero a alguien que me quiera por lo que soy, no por "quién soy".  
  
-Aja...entonces...tu dices que todos se te acercan por ser Harry Potter, el super niño que vivió.  
  
-Es así Remus, no intentes disuadirme porque lo se.  
  
-Es probable que muchas personas piensen así. Pero no todas. Tal vez debas darles una oportunidad...no sé.  
  
-Puede ser. Pero...ya que estamos en este terreno...y tu? Por qué no me dices quién es esa persona que te quita el sueño? Tal vez pueda ayudarte. –dijo Harry intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.  
  
-Ah...no! "Eso" es un secreto mío, y sólo mío.  
  
-Remsie...por favor... –suplicó Harry haciéndo un puchero. –Déjame adivinar...  
  
-No lo harás..pero inténtalo. Juro que si nombras a la persona te lo digo.  
  
-Ok. Mmmm...Sirius?  
  
-Jajajaja! No! Jamás! Sirius es mi hermano!  
  
-Está bien..tenía que preguntar. Eh...Ya sé! Micaela...esa auror de la Orden, la que tiene locos a todos.  
  
-No! Por Merlín! Jamás lo adivinarás...  
  
-Aja...entonces es la persona menos esperada...digo, si estás tan convencido de que nunca lo adivinaré...Snape!  
  
-Seve...Severus...eh....no...  
  
-Te descubrí! Estás completamente sonrojado! Te gusta Snape! Jajajajaja!  
  
-No te burles jovencito. –dijo Remus recobrando la compostura.  
  
-Lo siento...eh...hay que hacer algo al respecto entonces..  
  
-No!  
  
-Oh...lo siento Moony...pero no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados. Es cierto que creía que tenías mejor gusto...porque no es lo que se llama un bombón..pero...debe tener lo suyo. En fin..ya pensaré en algo...tu tranquilo. Como que me llamo Harry Potter que Snape se va a enamorar de ti. –y diciendo eso se fue del despacho, dejando a un profesor de Defensa completamente sorprendido.  
  
***  
  
Harry atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda, dejando a Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger en silencio. Ron aún no sabía cómo reaccionar, si hablarle, si besarla, si abrazarla o que. Hermione, por su parte, estaba tan avergonzada que no se atrevía a enfrentar los ojos celestes de su amigo.  
  
-Her...Hermione? –dijo Ron arrodillándose frente a ella.  
  
-Lo..lo siento Ron....yo....  
  
-Hermione –repitió Ron ahora un poco mas seguro, tomándola del mentón para verla a los ojos. –Por qué estás llorando?  
  
-Eh...yo....está bien si no quieres seguir siendo mi amigo –se defendió Hermione, haciendo un intento para ponerse de pie.  
  
-Mione...cómo puedes pensar eso? –preguntó Ron poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su amiga, para evitar que se vaya.  
  
-Es que....yo...  
  
-Déjame hablar, quieres? –Hermione asintió sin mirarlo –Recuerdas cuando nos peleamos en 3° año? Yo estaba furioso, enojadísimo contigo....y, sin embargo, lo único que quería era volver a hablar como lo hacíamos antes, que nos regañes por no hacer las tareas, por levantarnos tarde...ya sabes. Después..en 4°, cuando vino Krum...nunca estuve tan celoso en toda mi vida. Ese Búlgaro se estaba llevando a mi mejor amiga. En 5°, cuando Lucius Malfoy te lanzó esos Cruciatus...tenía tanto miedo de perderte, todos esos días que estuviste en San Mungo yo no me moví de tu lado. El año pasado, cuando Ernie se te declaró y decidiste salir con él...creí que me moría. Sabes por qué?  
  
-Porque eres un buen amigo.  
  
-No. Porque, aunque no me di cuenta hasta el año pasado, ya estaba enamorado de ti. Porque eres la única mujer que tengo en mente las 24 horas del día. Porque si no te tengo a mi lado, no soy feliz.  
  
-Y...Padma? –preguntó Hermione haciendo alusión a la exnovia del pelirrojo.  
  
-Es una buena chica, a la cual aprecio mucho, pero no estoy enamorado de ella. Vamos Hermione, si ni siquiera me dolió que me deje! No escuhaste lo que acabo de decirte? Te amo, Hermione Granger. A ti y solo a ti.  
  
Ahora los dos sonreían, mirándose a los ojos, mientras sus rostros se acercaban, para dar paso al primer y tan esperado beso entre ambos. Un beso delicado, suave, lento, para que pudieran disfrutar de todos esos sentimientos que tenían dentro suyo. Un beso que tendrían que haberse dado hace varios años ya.  
  
Hermione entrelazó sus brazos detrás de la nuca de Ron, mientras él la levantaba y la abrazaba por la cintura. Dios! Tanto tiempo esperando ese momento! Cómo describir las sensaciones que estaban experimentando? Porque si la corriente eléctrica que sentían recorrer sus cuerpos, las caricias que se regalaban mientras se besaban, la danza sensual que realizaban sus lenguas o los latidos cada vez mas acelerados de sus corazones no se debían al amor, entonces el amor no existía.  
  
Cuando el oxígeno comenzó a faltar se separaron, pero sus manos seguían acariciando el cuerpo del otro. Ese instante pareció durar años, siglos, y fueron sólo unos segundos los que tardaron en volver a besarse, mientras Ron la conducía a la habitación. Estar de novio con la Prefecta de Gryffindor tenía sus ventajas...una habitación solo para ella. Una habitación en donde le iba a demostrar todo lo que la amaba y todo lo que había estado deseando el momento en que sus cuerpos se unieran, para formar uno solo.  
  
Ya saben! Dejen sus reviews. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, criticas...lo que quieran! 


	4. Pequeños, grandes ataques

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de estos personajes son mios. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling, Warner Bros, etc, etc... NO gano dinero con esto  
  
ADVERTENCIA: este fic contiene slash, si no te gusta no lo leas. Tambien hay escenas de violencia y violación (pero les voy a avisar cuando sucedan, para que el que no quiere no las lea).  
  
CAPITULO 4: Pequeños grandes ataques.  
  
El silencio reinaba en el despacho de la Directora de Hogwarts, el colegio de Magia mas prestigioso del mundo mágico. Los tres ocupantes procesaban la información que les había dado su nueva alumna, Lizeth Avery. Los retratos de los ex Directores murmuraban, apiñados de a dos o tres en cada uno de los cuadros. Como necesitaban a Dumbledore en ese momento! Podían escribirle, claro, pero no iban a hacerlo, debían hacerse cargo de los problemas del colegio.  
  
-Qué crees Severus? –preguntó McGonagall –De verdad crees que Harry....  
  
-Por supuesto que no. –respondió secamente el Jefe de cabeza de Slytherin –Potter no es capaz de hacer algo así, Minnerva.  
  
-Pero si en la enfermería dijiste que....!!!!!  
  
-A ver si utilizas tu cerebro por una vez, Black. –lo cortó Severus –Hay que ganarse la confianza de Avery si queremos saber que es lo que verdad sucede. Es obvio que Potter no fue el que la golpeó o la tiró por la escalera, sea lo que sea que haya sucedido. Pero ella no va a incriminar a Draco Malfoy jamás.  
  
-Entonces...le seguimos el juego? –sugirió la Directora.  
  
-Esa es la idea. –afirmó Severus –si me permiten, me voy a hacer cargo del castigo de Potter.  
  
-Ah no! Te has vuelto loco Snape? Tu no vas a castigar a mi hijo por algo que no hizo!  
  
-Hijo? Vaya...y yo que creí que Evans estaba enamorada de Potter!  
  
-No seas idiota! Yo me voy a encargar de su castigo!  
  
-Lo siento Sirius, pero creo que esta vez, Severus tiene razón. Si no queremos levantar sospechas, mejor que él se encargue. Pero lo único que harás con Harry es tenerlo en tu despacho por un tiempo Severus. Ningún castigo extra. Entendido?  
  
-Claro Minnerva. No pensaba hacer nada mas. –replicó Severus decepcionado. –Mañana le daré la noticia después del desayuno. Ahora...creo que mejor me voy a dormir. No tengo una alma...caritativa, y ya me estoy cansando de esto.  
  
*** --parte restringida para menores....no leas si no querés!!!--  
  
Después de subir los escalones con dificultad, entre besos, caricias, tropezones y risas, Ron cerró la puerta de la habitación de la Prefecta de Gryffindor. Ya no se acordaba lo que era respirar con tranquilidad, pues el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos y las caricias que recibía de Hermione hacían que se olvide del mundo. Dio un ligero vistazo a la habitación. Como no la utilizaba para dormir, la había convertido en un pequeño estudio. Un escritorio lleno de libros y pergaminos, algunas fotos por aquí y por allá, y un sofá, que no se veía demasiado cómodo para lo que tenía en mente.  
  
Ron bajó sus manos hasta la cadera de Hermione y, de un solo envión, la subió al escritorio. Abandonó sus labios para dirigir sus atenciones al cuello que se exponía frente a él, reclamándolo. Hermione se sentía en el cielo, las manos de Ron recorrían su espalda, mientras le besaba el cuello, aumentando su exitación. Deslizó sus manos hasta el comienzo de la túnica del pelirrojo, y comenzó a quitársela, desabrochando botón por botón, mientras acariciaba cada parte de piel que quedaba al descubierto.  
  
Las manos de Ron ya no se quedaban en su espalda, sino que se habían deshecho de la túnica de Hermione en algún momento y ella no se había dado cuenta, ahora le desabrochaban el sostén, mientras su boca atendía cada uno de sus pechos. La piel del pelirrojo ardía bajo las caricias de su amor, y su exitación aumentaba al escuchar los gemidos de su chica. Porque a partir de ese momento, Hermione era SU chica, sólo suya.  
  
-Ron...qué...haces? –preguntó Hermione cuando el pelirrojo tomó su varita.  
  
-El escritorio....no es muy....cómodo amor...  
  
Después de transformar el sofá en una espaciosa cama, Ron volvió a sujetar las caderas de Hermione, levantándola del escritorio. Presa de la pasión desbocada que sentía en ese momento, Hermione se dejó levantar y se abrazó a Ron con brazos y piernas, mientras continuaba besándolo ávidamente. Ron la dejó caer suavemente sobre la cama, pero no se acostó sobre ella, sino que se encargó de retirar toda la ropa que se interponía entre los dos.  
  
Sus cuerpos, ahora desnudos y sudorosos, pedían, rogaban, exigían mas besos y mas caricias, y ninguno de los dos se hizo rogar. "Déjame hacer" había dicho Ron entre jadeos y gemidos de ambos, y ella no se lo impidió. Ron besó y lamió por completo el escote de Hermione, arrancándole más y más gemidos de placer y deseo, mientras ella sólo podía acariciar su cabellera roja, como el fuego que sentía crecer en su interior.  
  
La boca de Ron siguió con su recorrido, mientras las manos seguían estimulando los pechos de su compañera. Luego de dedicarle un buen tiempo al ombligo, se encaminó a la zona más sensible de Hermione. Por Merlín! La lengua de Ron estaba ahora en su sexo, encargándose de darle las sensaciones más deliciosas que podía imaginar en su vida. Nunca se había sentido así, ni siquiera con Ernie, tal vez era cierto ese dicho de que el sexo no es amor, ni el amor es sexo, pero lo mejor de ambos mundos surge en el instante en que se encuentran.  
  
Ya no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada mas, Hermione estaba completamente ida, envuelta en la pasión que sentía en ese momento. Dos dedos de Ron dentro de ella, estimulándola, mientras la lengua seguía con su trabajo, provocándole espasmos cada vez mas fuertes. Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, cuando Ron abandonó la zona y se posó sobre ella, presionando todo su cuerpo, para que Hermione note su palpitante erección.  
  
Hermione tomó la varita que yacía en el suelo, incapaz de discernir si era la suya o la del hombre sobre ella, pero no era lo que importaba. Luego de que el hechizo insonorizador fue lanzado a la habitación, la lanzó lejos de los dos, y volvió su rostro hacia Ron, que la miraba embelesado.  
  
-Eres...tan...hermosa....  
  
-Hazlo Ron....ya no....aguanto...  
  
Y Ron no necesitaba que se lo pidiera dos veces, porque él lo necesitaba tanto como ella o más. De a poco se introdujo en el cuerpo de su amante, siendo extremadamente cuidadoso. Estaba seguro de que Hermione no era virgen, pero la estrechez de la zona le decía que tampoco tenía tanta experiencia como él pensaba. La primer embestida fue suave y delicada, esperando a que Hermione se acostumbre a la intromisión, pero cuando ella misma se movió, incitándole a más, no pudo contenerse.  
  
Ron entró y salió del cuerpo de Hermione, aumentando cada vez la velocidad y la fuerza, buscando el placer de ambos. Y estaba satisfaciendo a su amante, sin dudas, pues los gemidos ya parecían gritos mas que otra cosa. Los brazos de Hermione atrapaban su cuerpo, mientras ambos se acoplaban, haciendo de cada movimiento, la danza mas sensual, exitante y perfecta que podrían haber imaginado.  
  
Al tiempo, Ron dio la última embestida, mas furiosa que las anteriores, intentando llegar lo mas profundamente posible en ese cuerpo que yacía bajo el suyo en la cama. Ambos dieron un grito de placer y satisfacción en el mismo momento, nombrando al otro, con sus voces llenas de éxtasis.  
  
-Te...amo... –dijo Ron al salir del cuerpo de Hermione, acostándose a su lado.  
  
-Yo tam...también. –respondió Hermione, apoyándo su cabeza en el pecho, aún sudado de Ron.  
  
-Gracias Harry –susurró el pelirrojo conuna sonrisa, antes de que ambos cayeran vencidos por el sueño.  
  
--termino la perte restringida!!! Todos pueden continuar leyendo!—  
  
***  
  
Los rayos del sol se colaron entre los doseles abriertos de su cama, despertándolo. Harry abrió los ojos, tomó los lentes que, como siempre, estaban en la mesa de noche. Sonrió al notar la ausencia de su mejor amigo en su cama. Al parecer, las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que él mismo pensaba. Luego de tomar una ducha, bajó a la Sala Común. Sábado, como demonios había olvidado que era sábado? Podría haber dormido hasta tarde, pero no...el muy idiota se había levantado.  
  
En el Gran Salón, tres alumnos de Ravenclaw y uno de Hufflepuff desayunaban, junto a los completamente dormidos profesores. Sirius y Remus conversaban con una seriedad inusual en sus rostros cuando estaban juntos. No los veía así desde hace mucho tiempo. Luego iba a hablar con ellos para saber que era lo que los hacía actuar de ese modo.  
  
Entonces las puertas volvieron a abrirse, para dar paso a ese ángel demoníaco llamado Lizeth Avery. La muchacha actuaba como siempre, parecía que volaba, en vez de caminar, moviéndo su cuerpo sutil pero provocativamente, con la frente alta y una sonrisa de superioridad que parecía incluso mas arrogante que la de Draco Malfoy. Lizeth tomó asiento frente a Harry por primera vez en su vida. Por alguna extraña razón, Harry sintió que la sonrisa maliciosa que le brindaba esa mañana, le iba a traer problemas.  
  
-Potter. –fue la primer voz que escuchó esa mañana...por qué tenia que ser la de Snape? –Acompáñeme a mi despacho. Tiene que cumplir un castigo.  
  
-Eh? Qué castigo? Yo no he hecho nada! No estoy castigado!!  
  
-Oh, si Potter. No debió empujar a Avery por las escaleras, tan solo porque no quiso aceptar una cita con usted. Sígame.  
  
-Pero....pero....yo no....Profesor, le juro que yo no....Sirius!  
  
Pero Sirius no lo ayudó esta vez, se limitó a observar sus tostadas, mientras Remus investigaba su vaso de leche. Qué les pasaba a esos dos? Por qué no lo ayudaban? Ellos sabían que él no era capaz de empujar a alguien por una escalera, o no? Con las esperanzas perdidas y la sonrisa despectiva de Avery grabada en su mente, Harry siguió a Snape a su despacho. El mayor abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar.  
  
-Señor...le juro que yo no...  
  
-Ya se Potter. –lo cortó Snape -No sabes cuánto me gustaría mandarte a lavar baños, ventanar o limpiar trofeos hasta que termine el año.  
  
-Entonces....  
  
-Entonces, pasarás todo el día de hoy conmigo. No pongas esa cara Potter, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea.  
  
-Pero, si usted sabe que yo no lo hice....  
  
-QUIERES DEJAR DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN IDIOTA POTTER?!?!? Te quedas aquí porque la directora, tu padrino y yo lo hemos decidido. Es necesario para....algo.  
  
-Bien. –dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos –Y qué se supone que voy a hacer durante todo el día? Mirarlo?  
  
-No, gracias Potter. Tan sólo...no se....siéntese y guarde silencio. Tengo que corregir algunos trabajos.  
  
***  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos, pero no estaba en su habitación de Gryffindor, estaba en...su dormitorio de Prefecta? Qué hacía ahí? Y no estaba sola, estaba con...Gargolas Galopantes! Ron! Lo más rápido que pudo se levantó de la cama, mientras buscaba su ropa, para vestirse y salir corriendo de allí. Pero hizo tanto ruido que Ron se despertó, y lo que vió no le gustó en absoluto. Hermione corría de un lado al otro de la habitación, recogiendo su ropa y vistiéndose apresuradamente, como si quisiera huír de él.  
  
-Mione...a dónde vas? –dijo Ron poniéndose de pie, aún desnudo.  
  
-RON! VISTETE!!! QUIERES? –le gritó Hermione cubriéndose los ojos.  
  
-Qué te sucede? Anoche no tenías problema en verme sin ropa...  
  
-POR MERLIN RON!!! ANOCHE FUE.....no debió haber sucedido eso....  
  
-Ok...ahora, me estás asustando. –continuó Ron acercándose a ella –Qué te pasa? Por qué dices que fue un error?  
  
-Ron...por favor...vete.  
  
-NO! NO PIENSO SALIR DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE NO ME DIGAS QUE TE OCURRE? ANOCHE HICIMOS EL AMOR HERMIONE! QUE SE SUPONE QUE TENGO QUE PENSAR CUANDO ABRO LOS OJOS Y LO PRIMER QUE VEO ES A Ti HUYENDO DE AQUÍ Y NEGANDO LO QUE PASO???  
  
-Ron...no....  
  
-Mione –susurró el pelirrojo acariciándole la mejilla –No me amas? No es cierto lo que dijiste anoche?  
  
-Si...  
  
-Entonces qué....  
  
-NO QUIERO TU LASTIMA RON!!! –gritó Hermione alejándose de él y derramando las lágrimas que querían dejar sus ojos hace tiempo -NO QUIERO QUE ESTES CONMIGO SOLO PORQUE SOY LA ÚNICA DISPONIBLE A TU ALREDEDOR!! O PORQUE SABES LO QUE SIENTO POR TI!!!!!  
  
-A veces me sorprende que alguien tan inteligente pueda ser tan idiota también. Mione...te amo, no es lástima, y mucho menos que seas la única disponible...quiero estar contigo porque mi corazón te pertenece, porque no puedo vivir sin ti. No te has dado cuenta aún?  
  
-De verdad?  
  
-Mujeres...-murmuró Ron antes de besarla.  
  
-Ron.... –Hermione rompió el beso.  
  
-Creo que me estoy cansando de que digas mi nombre cada dos segundos, amor.  
  
-Detente, quieres? –Ron abandonó su cuello y la miró a los ojos esperando escuchar algo muy importante, como para hacerlo abandonar sus caricias. –Qué vamos a hacer ahora?  
  
-AAAAGGGRRR!! Me estás cansando Mione! Qué vamos a hacer??? Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –Ron suspiró y tomó aire, ese era el problema de haberse enamorado de Hermione, ella le daba demasiadas vueltas a las cosas –Pongamos algo en claro, si? –Hermione asintió –Bien. Somos novios. N.o.v.i.o.s. No entiendo por qué tienes que pensar tanto las cosas. –terminó apoyándose en la pared, con sus dos manos.  
  
-Lo siento –susurró Hermione en su oído, para luego abrazarlo, entrelazando sus brazos en el abdomen de Ron y apoyando su cabeza en su espalda. –Me asusté, me da miedo esto Ron. Y si no funciona? No quiero perder a mi mejor amigo...  
  
-Estaremos bien. Siempre y cuando no sufras mas ataques como el de esta mañana....  
  
-No te burles...  
  
***  
  
Llevaban tres horas en el mas absoluto silencio, sólo interrumpido por el sonido de la pluma de Snape, cuando rasgaba el pergamino de turno, corrigiendo los errores y poniendo malas notas. Contrario a lo que cualquiera podía pensar, incluso él mismo, Harry se sentía a gusto. Estar en ese lugar de Hogwarts lo relajaba, olvidaba todo a su alrededor. Las mazmorras, el frío, la oscuridad, todas pequeñas cosas que lo hacían olvidar su pasado, sus padres, sus amigos caídos, las batallas, en ese momento era "sólo Harry".  
  
-Harry....  
  
-Eh? –cuando abrió los ojos y volvió de sus pensamientos, Sirius estaba arrodillado en el suelo, frente a él y lo observaba preocupado. En qué momento había entrado Sirius al despacho de Snape? –Sirius?  
  
-Harry...qué sucede? Estabas dormido?  
  
-No. Sólo...pensaba.  
  
-Este "engendro" –dijo Sirius señalando a Snape –no te habrá hecho algo, verdad? Porque nadie piensa tan concentrado, sin siquiera escuchar a su padrino cuando le habla.  
  
-Estoy bien, papá, en serio.  
  
-Ok. Ahora se que te hizo algo. Tu sólo me dices papá cuando quieres evitar que me preocupe, cuando quieres distraerme de lo que te pasa. –Sirius se levantó y, a los gritos, encaró a Severus –QUE LE HICISTE SNAPE?  
  
-SIRIUS NO ME HIZO NADA! ESTABA PENSANDO! QUE NO ME ESCUCHASTE? –le gritó Harry interponiéndose entre los dos adultos.  
  
-Vamos, terminarás el resto del día en mi despacho. Lejos de Snake.  
  
-No. Me quiero quedar. –respondió Harry, sorprendiendo a ambos adultos.  
  
-QUÉ?  
  
-Estoy bien, de verdad. Me...me gusta el silencio que hay aquí. Puedo..pensar.  
  
-Y YO TE MOLESTO??? NO PUEDES "MEDITAR" SI YO ESTOY CERCA? PREFIERES ESTAR CON "ÉSTE" EN VEZ DE CONMIGO?  
  
-Siri....por favor...  
  
-QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE HARRY? ES SNAPE!!! RECUERDAS??? SNAPE!!! EL SUJETO QUE TE HIZO TU ESTANCIA EN HOGWARTS NO SEA COMO DEBERIA SER!! EL QUE TE ODIA!!! SOLO PORQUE ERES EL HIJO DE JAMES!!! SOLO PORQUE ERES MI AHIJADO!! POR QUÉ QUIERES PASAR TIEMPO CON ÉL??? CON UN MALDITO SLYTHERIN???  
  
-Basta Black. –dijo Snape viendo que el autocontrol del jóven Potter se estaba desvaneciendo.  
  
-CALLATE!!! –le respondió Sirius mas furioso que nunca –O ES QUE....ESTÁN TENIENDO UN INMUNDO ROMANCE?? POR ESO PREFIERES ESTAR CON ÉL?? DIME HARRY....QUE TAN LEJOS HAN LLEGADO??  
  
-ERES UN IDIOTA SIRIUS!!! –ahora Harry también gritaba, porque ya no podía soportarlo mas. El nudo que tenía en la garganta pujaba por salir y Sirius había sido el detonante –QUE TAN DIFICIL DE ENTENDER ES QUE SOY UNA PERSONA NORMAL?? QUE ESTOY CANSADO DE SER EL "MALDITO NIÑO DESGRACIADO QUE VIVIÓ, SIGUÓ VIVIENDO, Y LUEGO MATÓ"!! QUE MI VIDA ES UNA INMUNDA PORQUERÍA!!! QUE MIS ÚLTIMOS 6 AÑOS NO HAN SIDO MAS QUE MUERTES???  
  
-Harry...  
  
-SABES QUE SIENTE UN NIÑO DE 11 AÑOS AL ENTERARSE DE QUE QUISIERON MATARLO CUANDO TENÍA UN AÑO Y MEDIO POR ALGO QUE NO COMPRENDE? O LO QUE SE SIENTE PRESENCIAR LA RESURRECCIÓN DE TU PEOR ENEMIGO A LOS 14 AÑOS??? SABES LO QUE ES SER LA "ESPERANZA" DEL MALDITO MUNDO MÁGICO?? QUE CADA VEZ QUE TE MIREN ABRAN LA BOCA HASTA QUE LES DUELA LA MANDIBULA SOLO PORQUE TENGO ESTA CICATRIZ??? TIENES UNA MÍNIMA IDEA DE LO QUE ES ENFRENTAR A VOLDEMORT, AÚN DESPUÉS DE HABER VISTO COMO MATABA A LA GENTE QUE TE ACOMPAÑABA??? TIENES IDEA LO HARTO QUE ESTOY DE SER HARRY POTTER!!! SOLO QUIERO ESTAR EN SILENCIO, TRANQUILO Y EL UNICO LUGAR DE TODO HOGWARTS EN QUE PUEDO HACERLO ES EN LAS MAZMORRAS!!! Y SABES POR QUE?? PORQUE YO TAMBIÉN SOY UN MALDITO SLYTHERIN!! PORQUE ESTOY EN GRYFFINDOR PORQUE LE ROGUÉ AL SOMBRERO QUE LO HAGA, PORQUE ÉL QUERÍA PONERME EN SLYTHERIN!!!  
  
-Harry...yo....  
  
-VETE!!! DEJAME SOLO!!  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Lárgate Black. Ya lo escuchaste.  
  
Sirius dejó el despacho de Snape muy compungido, sin mirar atrás. Cuando la puerta se cerró, el profesor de pociones se acercó a su alumno, que aún temblaba, sin dejar de llorar. Ahora estaba en una situación demasiado incómoda. Severus Snape no era nada bueno consolando a la gente, mas bien era el que causaba que se encuentren en estado de desesperación.  
  
-Potter...cálmate, quieres? –le dijo Snape poniéndo una mano en su hombro. –Puedo... puedo hacer algo por ti? –pero el alumno seguía sin responder –Potter...esto no es gracioso. Dime algo....quieres un te? O agua? Quieres que busque a alguien? –aún no obtenía respuesta –HARRY! –optó por gritarle y sacudirlo un poco.  
  
-Lo...lo siento...  
  
-Está bien. Por qué mejor no te vuelves a sentar y....tomas un te o...algo...  
  
Pero entonces Harry, contra todo pronóstico, rió tan fuerte como podía, tan fuerte como le daban sus cuerdas vocales. Este chico era demasiado extraño para su gusto. No sabía como tratar con una persona que lloraba, pero tampoco con un loco que después de un ataque de furia le da por reír. Pero el mayor problema es que cuando el chico intentaba dejar de reírse y lo miraba, se reía mas aún.  
  
-Potter...está usted...eh..bien?  
  
-Lo siento...-dijo una vez que se calmó la risa –Es que....usted pésimo consolando a la gente.....  
  
-Te estás burlando de un profesor, Potter?  
  
-Ya le pedí disculpas. Pero...sí...me estoy burlando de usted.  
  
ALGUIEN QUE ME DEJE ALGUN REVIEW!!! NO SE SI LA HISTORIA LES GUSTA O NO!!!! POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Posesión

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de estos personajes son mios. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling, Warner Bros, etc, etc... NO gano dinero con esto  
  
ADVERTENCIA: este fic contiene slash, si no te gusta no lo leas. Tambien hay escenas de violencia y violación (pero les voy a avisar cuando sucedan, para que el que no quiere no las lea).  
  
RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:  
  
Glarawen: Gracias!!! Me alegra que te haya gustado el ff. La ultima parte (de Snape y Harry) me causó mucha gracia al escribirla. Porque no es muy sencillo imaginarse a Snape consolando a alguien, y encima, que esa persona se le ria en la cara!!!  
  
Angel_gotico: Gracias por no dejar que me deprima por mis pocos reviews... Se que hay muchisimos ff´s y que uno recien empezado no atrae mucho. Sigo con la historia. Me tarde un poco en actualizar, porque empece la universidad y me están volviendo loca...  
  
Ophelia Dakker: Así que Barby te mandó....si, me dijo que le había pasado la dire a una amiga del foro. Me alegra que te esté gustando este ff y que te haya gustado el de la venganza. Tengo varios ff´s, pero todod están en procesos de mejoras...no me gusta como están. En fin, ya veré que hago con ellos. Gracias por leer!!!  
  
Agusstina Malfoy: Me alegra que te guste el ff. Menos de ron y Hermione? Ok. La verdad es que son demasiado importantes en la historia, pero también tenía que poner algo de ellos.  
  
Luadica: Otra mas a la que le gustó la burla de Harry. Es cierto, es gracioso, pero muuuy necesario para que Harry cumpla con su cometido de emparejar a Remus y Severus...  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!! PERDON POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR, ES QUE EMPECE LA FACULTAD Y LOS PROFESORES PARECEN TENER INTENCIONES DE QUEMARME LAS NEURONAS!!!  
  
CAPITULO 5: UHF  
  
Cómo es posible que me haya comportado de ese modo? Lo traté como si fuera una escoria! Cuando lo único que necesita es que le profesen amor, ese que le fue negado al morir Lily y James, cuando yo fui enviado injustamente a Azkaban, cuando los Dursley lo aceptaron....Me perdonará algún día?  
  
-Sirius! Qué haces?  
  
-Hola Moony. –respondió el animago con una sonrisa demasiado forzada.  
  
-Qué pasó Padfoot? Pasó algo con Harry?  
  
-Algo así. Me comporté como un idiota. –Sirius le relató a su amigo la discusión que acababa de finalizar en el despacho de Snape, mientras el otro lo escuchaba seriamente.  
  
-Estabas celoso. –dijo el licántropo triunfante.  
  
-Ce...celoso? de Snape?? Jamás! No! No entendiste nada!  
  
-Padfoot, lo mejor será que lo admitas. Estabas celoso porque Harry prefería estar en compañía de tu enemigo escolar, en vez de contigo.  
  
-No lo sé. –dijo el animago negando con la cabeza –Pero me dijo que él era un Slytherin y...  
  
-Eso ya lo sabíamos. Él tiene una parte Slytherin, pero no lo es porque fue su elección la que lo marcó como un Gryffindor. Además...no tiene nada de malo ser una serpiente. Es sólo una Casa, como ser un Hufflepuff o un Ravenclaw.  
  
-Moony...  
  
-Qué?  
  
-No habrá regresado esa "atracción" por cierto Slytherin con el pelo negro y grasoso y nariz ganchuda, no?  
  
-No se de que hablas. –dijo Remus alejandose de su amigo.  
  
***  
  
El almuerzo había comenzado en el Gran Salón, todos los alumnos de todas las casas estaban congregados en sus mesas, disfrutando de las delicias que, como siempre, preparaban los elfos domésticos. Las conversaciones, el sonido de los cubiertos al tocar los platos, el de las copas al ser depositadas en las mesas después de beber, todo cesó cuando se abrió la puerta principal del lugar y dos sujetos ingresaron por ella.  
  
Harry Potter, el cabecilla de Gryffindor, caminaba junto al Profesor Snape, el Jefe de Casa de Slytherin. Era una visión única, todos conocían su enemistad, desde el primer día en que el menor puso un pie en el colegio. Ninguno de los dos habló, pero se notaba que algo había cambiado en ellos. Tal vez era tiempo de dejar las viejas rivalidades de lado y comprotarse como lo que eran, dos personas adultas (por lo menos Snape), que lucharon codo a codo en la batalla final.  
  
Harry se sentó, rodeado de silencio y miradas dignas de atravesarlo. En cuanto el murmullo volvió al Salón, el chico fue interrogado por sus compañeros de casa, sobre la escena anteriormente visualizada. Pero Harry no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones. Mas allá de estar en paz consigo mismo por haber logrado mantener una conversación sin insultos con Snape, aún se sentía desgraciado por la actitud de su padrino.  
  
Lizeth Avery no le quietaba sus ojos de encima. Desde la otra punta de la mesa, lo miraba, gozando de saber que por su mentira, el chico había sufrido un castigo. Pronto sus ojos azules, chocaron con otro par verdes. Por unos momentos, las esmeraldas se sumergieron en las lagunas azules, pero ambos salieron de su ensoñación cuando Lizeth alzó una ceja y sonrió lateral y despectivamente.  
  
Eso ya era demasiado, la maldita se le estaba riendo en su propia cara, por haberlo mandado a un castigo, que si bien no había tenido que cumplir, podría haber sido realmente horrible. Él no la había golpeado ni nada parecido. Si ni siquiera hablaba con ella. La chica se puso de pie y, al pasar por el lugar de Harry, éste le tomó el brazo, haciendo que por un momento, a los profesores se les detenga la respiración.  
  
-Vas a pagarme esta. –dijo Harry –Sabes que yo no lo hice.  
  
-Pruébalo, Potter.  
  
***  
  
Minnerva McGonagall hacía papelerío en su escritorio, pensando en su amigo Albus Dumbledore, aquel que había entrenado a Harry Potter en persona, para que pudiese aprovechar al máximo sus poderes y eliminar a Voldemort. Aquél que siempre tenía la solución para todos los problemas de la escuela, aquél que tenía un gran corazón, siempre dispuesto a colaborar y ayudar en las causas nobles.  
  
Los domingos, definitivamente eran sus días de letargo. Por mas papeles, planificaciones o investigaciones que hiciera, siempre se perdía en sus pensamientos. Los sucesos del año anterior eran demasiado dolorosos e impresionantes como para olvidarlos facilmente. Demasiadas muertes, emasiado dolor, mezclado con la sensación de felicidad y seguridad por haber terminado con Voldemort, el mago tenebroso mas poderoso de los últimos tiempos.  
  
-Minnerva....soñando despierta?  
  
-Albus! –exclamó poniendose de pie –Estaba pensando en usted.  
  
-Me alegra que aún me recuerden por aquí. –dijo el anciano con una sonrisa, mientras saludaba con la mano a los antiguos directores, alojados en recuadros.  
  
-Qué te trae por Hogwarts? -preguntó McGonagall invitándolo a sentarse –Siemrpe eres bienvenido, pero puedo ver que no es una visita cordial.  
  
-Siempre tan aguda, mi querida amiga. Es cierto, hay...hay una nueva fuerza que creo merece nuestra atención.  
  
-No va a volver, verdad? Quiero decir...está muerto definitivamente, cierto?  
  
-Voldemort no regresará, Minnerva. No es él quien me preocupa. Pero hay rumores, magos oscuros que se están reuniendo nuevamente, reclutados por alguien más.  
  
-Alguna idea? Crees que algún alumno lo sabe?  
  
-No lo sé. Pero no me gusta nada. Sé que el nuevo "Lord Oscuro" todavía no es tan poderoso como lo fue Voldemort, pero puede serlo en el futuro.  
  
-Esto es grave. Tal vez Severus sepa algo.  
  
La Directora del colegio se acercó a la chimenea y convocó al Profesor de Pociones, el ex mortífago que arriesgó su propia vida en innuerables ocasiones para aportar a la causa de "La Luz". Ahora era un miemro de la Orden de Merlín, al igual que Harry Potter, ambos Primera Clase, y Sirius Black, que gozaba de la Segunda Clase.  
  
-Dumbledore. Cómo ha estado?  
  
-Muy bien Severus. Descansando principalmente, pero me temo que no va a ser posible por mucho tiempo mas. Tengo noticias bastante desalentadoras.  
  
-Noticias?  
  
-Rumores en realidad, pero no por eso pienso desconocerlos. Un nuevo Dark Lord quiere tomar el lugar de Voldemort, y no estoy dispuesto a permitirlo.  
  
-Está seguro? –preguntó el profesor, ya cansado de las inútiles guerras. –Tal vez sean...sólo rumores, como usted dijo.  
  
-Es probable, pero confío en mis informantes Severus. Dime...has notado algún comportamiento extraño en alguno de los alumnos de tu casa?  
  
-No. Todos siguen exactamente igual que siempre. Con diferencia del joven Malfoy, que se ha comprometido, pero no creo que esa sea una noticia relevante.  
  
-Bueno, entonces no hay nada por aquí. Estén atentos, si perciben algo, por favor haganmelo saber. Cuanto antes eliminemos esto, menos fuerte será el Lado Oscuro.  
  
***  
  
El apacible fin de semana llegó a su fin, y todos los alumnos dejaban las mazmorras luego de su clase de Pociones. Slytherins y Gryffindors, odio consumado, rivalidad eterna, salvo por dos personas. Lizeth Avery y Draco Malfoy, caminando por los pasillos, con la cabeza alzada y el andar sólo característico de la arrogancia de ambas familias.  
  
-Vas a decirme que fue lo que hablaste con Potter en el aluerzo el sabado?  
  
-No tiene importancia Draco. Ya te dije, hice que lo castiguen y vino a decirme que él no había hecho nada.  
  
-Pero TU LE HABLASTE! Cuando te prohibí que lo hicieras. –dijo Draco acercándose peligrosamente a su prometida.  
  
-Si "Pruébalo Potter" te parece una conversación, entonces tienes serios problemas de comunicación Draco. –respondió Lizeth dando un paso atrás –No me interesa el inmundo "Niño que vivió", no entiendo cuál es tu preocupación.  
  
-NO quiero que te acerques a él. –amenazó Draco apretándole el brazo izquierdo con fuerza –Entendiste?  
  
-Draco...por favor...no me lastimes...Snape....vio los moretones.  
  
-QUE!?!?!?!?!  
  
-Me llamó para hablar con él...una poción mal hecha, o algo así –mintió Lizeth –pero cuando vio un moretón en mi cuello me llevó a la enfermería. ME QUEBRASTE UNA COSTILLA ANIMAL! –le gritó Lizeth, ganándose una bofetada.  
  
-No vuelvas a hablarme de ese modo. –siseó Draco –Mas vale que no sospechen que yo fui el que te causó eso, o te vas a arrepentir, me escuchaste?  
  
-Si Draco. No te preocupes. Dije que Potter me empujó por las escaleras por negarme a una cita con él. Por eso lo castigaron.  
  
-Bien. Vete. No quiero verte hasta mañana, así que ni siquiera aparezcas por el Gran Salón.  
  
-Si Draco –dijo Lizeth bajando la cabeza.  
  
***  
  
Su castigo, su salvación, sus instantes de paz junto al mas grande rival de su padre y su padrino. James también habría reaccionado así? Volviendose loco sólo porque le gustaba pasar tiempo en las mazmorras, en compañía de Snape? Tal vez sí, tal vez no, pero no iba a saberlo nunca, porque no tenía posibilidades de hablar con su padre hasta el día en que muriera.  
  
La muerte....qué era lo que sucedía cuando abandonabas este mundo terrenal? Sus padres estarían en algo similar al Paraíso? Ese Paraíso del que tanto hablaban los muggles? O todos estarían en un mismo sitio? Definitivamente, dudaba mucho que Voldemort y sus padres estuviesen juntos, como viejos amigos. Reencarnación? Tal vez estaban junto a él, en la forma de algún alumno menor, y no se había dado cuenta.  
  
-Mamá...-suspiró Harry.  
  
-Potter...estás bien? –preguntó Snape, levantando la vista de los aburridos pergaminos en los que estaba enfrascado.  
  
-No. Si. No lo sé.  
  
-No te preocupes, los Potter nunca tuvieron pensamientos coherentes, es...herencia familiar.  
  
-Profesor...me preguntaba si...No. Olvídelo.  
  
-Cada vez que te preguntas algo, rompes las reglas Potter. –le recordó Snape con una sonrisa de desprecio.  
  
-Puedo hacerle una pregunta?  
  
-Ya la hizo. Pero le concedo otra.  
  
-Cómo lo hace? Cómo puede ocultar tan bien sus pensamientos o emociones?  
  
-Práctica, Potter. Pero no entiendo para que quieres saber eso...  
  
-Me sería muy útil. Yo...estoy cansado de que todo el mundo se de cuenta de todo, que lean a través de mis ojos. Ya no quiero...  
  
-Se puede saber qué te pasa? –preguntó Snape incrédulo –Deberías ser...mm..no se.. feliz? Derrotaste al Dark Lord, tienes al pulguiento Black a tu lado, ninguno de tus mejores amigos falleció...  
  
-Si, si, ya se... "Y soy el Gran Héroe" al que todos idolatran, con el que la mitad del mundo mágico quiere casarse y tener hijos, etc, etc, etc. Estoy harto de eso. Qué no puedo ser.. "Harry"?  
  
-No reniegues quien eres Harry –dijo una voz desde la puerta –Puedo pasar Severus?  
  
-Ya entraste, Lupin. –dijo Snape con indiferencia y se volcó nuevamente a sus pergaminos.  
  
Con un suspiro de desilusión, Remus Lucpin se acercó a Harry, que estaba sentado en un amplio sillón verde, en el despacho de Snape. Se sentó a su lado, intentando entender qué era lo que le sucedía a Harry, ese pequeño que era como un hijo para él, al que quería mas que a su propia vida.  
  
-Qué pasa Harry? Es Sirius?  
  
-Sirius? -preguntó Harry con una ceja levantada –No conozco a nadie con ese nombre.  
  
Remus se sorprendió. Harry nunca se había comportado así, por mas peleas que tuvieran, Sirius y él siempre se amigaban y volvían a ser padre e hijo, hermano mayor y menor, amigos, confidentes. Pero ahora, el ojiverde no dejaba ver nada por sus ojos, no había odio, resentimiento, culpa, nada...simplemente dos orbes verdes que brillaban con intensidad, pero como si no pudieran expresar lo que le sucedía a Harry.  
  
Snape también notó el cambio. La voz de Potter al pronunciar el nombre de su padrino había sido demasiado neutral. Como si estuviese hablando de...una planta. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Potter estaba intentando mostrarse frío y...lo estaba logrando. Al parecer había hecho algunas prácticas, y estaba probando sus resultados en ese momento.  
  
-Harry...no seas así. Sabes que Padfoot te quiere. Sólo estaba celoso..nada mas.  
  
-Eso no justifica lo que el perro rabioso me dijo Remus –siguió Harry en la misma postura –Si bienes a hablar de él, bien puedes marcharte.  
  
-Muy Slytherin de tu parte, Harry –respondió Remus con una sonrisa –Pero te olvidas que soy un licántropo y puedo "oler" las emociones.  
  
-Mierda! –murmuró Harry –Bueno, no importa. Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Venía a preguntarte si sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Avery. No almorzó ni fue a clases en todo el día.  
  
-Ja! Y por qué tendría que saberlo yo? Pregúntale a "Draco-hurón-saltarín- Malfoy".  
  
-Como si me fuera a responder...  
  
-Avery no fue a clases y no bajará a cenar porque Draco le dijo que no quería verla en todo el día –rspondió Snape –Los escuché al terminar la clase de Pociones.  
  
-Oh. Bueno, gracias Severus.  
  
-Perdón? –preguntó Harry sorprendido –Malfoy le dice cuándo puede almorzar o cuando no?  
  
-Supongo que será un castigo por haberte hablado el sábado. –dijo Snape, como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.  
  
-Pero...cómo puede dejar que la trate de ese modo? Quiero decir...no es la mujer mas agradable de la Tierra, pero..  
  
-Pero Draco es un Malfoy, Potter –dijo Snape nuevamente –Avery es su... "posesión", puede hacer con ella lo que quiera. Si quiere tirarla de la Torre de Astronomía, puede hacerlo. Si quiere dejarla sin comer un mes, también.  
  
-Si quiere golpearla? –preguntó Harry comprendiendo por primera vez algunas cosas.  
  
-La golpea. –respondió Lupin.  
  
-Y ustedes descubrieron los golpes y ella dijo que fui yo, verdad? –los dos hombres asintieron –Genial! Esperemos a que no la mate, porque sino iré a Azkaban.  
  
-Ahora estás exagerando.  
  
-Pero Remus...por qué no lo deja?  
  
-Ufff –resolpló Snape –Voy a explicarte algo Potter. Lo mantienes en tu pequeño cerebro y no lo exteriorizas, entendido? –Harry asintió –Los compromisos o matrimonios arreglados son mediante un contrato, que firman los padres de las... "víctimas". No hay manera de romperlos, salvo que los padres lo decidan. En el contrato establecen obligaciones para ambas partes, como por ejemplo, cuanto tiempo después del enlace debe nacer el heredero, etc. Por lo general, los "novios", no tienen voz ni voto. Sólo siguen las instrucciones del contrato (sobre todo, las mujeres). Visto y considerando que Avery padre está muerto, para romper el compromiso es necesario que Lucius Malfoy deshaga el contrato, porque él tiene la tenencia de Lizeth. Ella es parte de la familia Malfoy desde que su padre murió. Es una especie de "objeto" con el que Draco puede hacer lo que se le de la gana.  
  
-Y si se niega??  
  
-Depende el contrato. Viniendo de dos seres tan desagradables, no me cabe la menor duda de que primero matarán a toda persona a la que Avery le tenga aprecio, y después la matan a ella.  
  
-Pobre...  
  
-Ves Potter? Sigue habiendo gente mas desgraciada que tu en el mundo.  
  
-Severus! No puedes dejar de....-pero Remus se cortó al ver las expresiones de los dos acompañantes. Snape y Harry estaban mirándose fijamente, sin odio ni rencor, como evitando algo que pronto se convertiría en una...estruendosa carcajada. Definitivamente la compañía que se hacían sacaba lo mejor de cada uno.  
  
Hola!!!! Les gustó??? Tardé mucho en actualizar, lo sé. Pero es que tuve algunos problemas...no sabía bien como hacerlo...en fin...ya está listo.  
  
Dejenme sus reviews!!! Que son muy importantes!!! Se aceptan sugerencias, críticas, repudio a mi pobre calidad de escritura, etc.  
  
HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! 


	6. Sex Toy

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de estos personajes son mios. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling, Warner Bros, etc, etc... NO gano dinero con esto  
  
ADVERTENCIA: este fic contiene slash, si no te gusta no lo leas. Tambien hay escenas de violencia y violación (pero les voy a avisar cuando sucedan, para que el que no quiere no las lea).  
  
RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:  
  
Liam_Black: hola! Me parece que si Harry quiere hacer de celestino con Remus y Severus tiene que llevarse bien con el, no? En todo caso, ya veremos si la historia sigue siendo de tu agrado.  
  
AgusstinaMalfo: hola! Que bueno que me dejaste tu opinion. No estaba segura sobre el capitulo. Tal vez no estaba demasiado inspirada. Por lo pronto, lo voy a seguir. Si hay algo que no te gusta, podes dejar tus criticas, que son bienvenidas: todo para mejorar!  
  
CAPITULO 6: SEX TOY.  
  
El estómago le crugía, no había comido nada en todo el día anterior. No tenía idea de donde quedaban las cocinas y Draco le había prohibido ir al Gran Salón. Por qué su vida era así de desastroza? Daría cualquier cosa por salir de allí corriendo. Maldito Sombrero que se había negado a ponerla en Slytherin.  
  
Lizeth se sentó en la mesa de su casa, por mas famélica que estuviese, tenía que desayunar con lentitud y serenidad, toda una lady. Había veces que odiaba el maldito protocolo. Una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin le bastó para saber que su prometido había pasado la noche en cualquier lado menos en su cama. Investigando, notó que Pansy Parkinson tampoco estaba. Era de esperarse.  
  
Un par de picotazos en su mano derecha la sacaron de los insultos mentales que estaba profiriendo a la Slytherin. La lechuza de Lucius Malfoy, de carácter arrogante y orgullosa, estaba frente a ella. Negra como la mas oscura de las noches, como la magia que practicaba su familia, como las intenciones del mayor de los Malfoy. Sólo que tenía ciertos reflejos cobrizos, que la hacían ver absolutamente demoníaca.  
  
La nota era corta y sencilla. Lucius Malfoy iba a ir por ellos en unos días, para arreglar todos los papeles y documentos del enlace. Les informaba que ya había mandado una misiva a la Directora del Colegio, para que supiera que ese día se iban con él. Cuando dejó de leer, las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron y todo el alumnado se quedó mudo al ver entrar a Draco Malfoy, con Pansy Parkinson colgada de su cuello.  
  
Lizeth respiró hondo, sintiendo todas las miradas en ella y se acercó a la parejita que acababa de entrar. Esa humillación la iba a pagar caro, aunque después tenga que soportar una sesión de golpes. Draco Malfoy iba a saber con quien se estaba metiendo. Una cosa era que se acueste con medio colegio, pero otra era que lo haga en frente de todos.  
  
-Buenos días –dijo Lizeth interceptando a los recién llegados. –tu padre te envió esto –continuó entregándole la carta –Puedo ver por qué la lechuza no te encontró –agregó mirando despectivamente a Pansy.  
  
-Querida....cualquiera diría que estas celosa. –Dijo Pansy sonriendo con arrogancia.  
  
-De ti Parkinson? –dijo riendo fríamente, ahora todo el comedor les prestaba atención –Olvídalo. De todos modos voy a darte los motivos: Primero, eres absolutamente horrible, no entiendo como Draco tuvo el estómago para acostarse contigo. Segundo: todo el mundo sabe que las mujeres "decentes" se conservan para la noche de bodas, por lo tanto, no lo eres –A medida que Lizeth hablaba, el rostro de Pansy enrojecía y Draco sonreía divertido –Tercero: no tengo por qué estar celosa del "Juguete sexual" de Draco, porque eso es lo que eres. O acaso no sabes que YO voy a ser la Señora Malfoy?....Tal vez, con suerte, tu logres ser...mmmm...la señora Goyle? O Crabbe? Y por último, nadie podría sentir celos de una prostituta como tu.  
  
El Gran Salón estalló en carcajadas. Pansy Parkinson soltó algunas lágrimas de furia y humillación, dio media vuelta y se fue, deseando matar a esa idiota. Lizeth dirigió su mirada a Draco, que le sonrió como siempre, de forma malvada y se le acercó, con claras intenciones de besarla.  
  
-No pienses ni por un segundo que voy a dejar que me toques después de que te acostaste con terrible puta Draco. –dijo Lizeth alejando su rostro y saliendo del Gran Salón, lo que produjo otra cataratas de risas, esta vez, burlándose del "Príncipe de Slytherin.  
  
Los profesores observaron la escena preocupados. Sabían que después de eso se iba a venir una tormenta imposible de detener. Los alumnos aún reían, salvo uno. Harry Potter empezó a sentirse mal por Lizeth Avery. Impotencia, furia, odio, lástima, entendimiento, todos sentimientos que se agolpaban dentro suyo sin saber por qué. Se puso de pie de golpe y salió del Gran salón.  
  
***  
  
Ron y Hermione vieron a Harry que se iba del Gran Salón como alma que la lleva el diablo. Definitivamente algo le estaba pasando. Algunos otros ojos curiosos también notaron la apresurada salida del Niño que vivió. Sirius lo miró confundido, Remus sonrió tímidamente y Snape, dirigió su vista preocupado a la mesa de los alumnos de su casa.  
  
Draco Malfoy estaba colérico. No sólo su prometida lo había despreciado en frente a todos sus compañeros, sino que Potter salía tras ella. No le cabían dudas, esos dos tenían algo, y él no se dejaba pisotear. Ahora sí que se iba a arrepentir. NADIE le hacía eso a un Malfoy.  
  
Snape le hizo señas a Lupin, y ambos salieron del Gran Salón, rumbo a las mazmorras. A diferencia de lo que cualquier persona esperaría, el despacho del profesor de pociones se caracterizaba por su calidez. La chimenea siempre estaba encendida y con un hechizo que impedía que el calor se pierda en el frío de esa zona del castillo.  
  
-Dile a Potter que deje de hacerse el héroe. –dijo Snape cuando entraron al despacho –lo único que acaba de lograr es enfurecer mas a Draco Malfoy. Lo vio salir detrás de Avery, y te puedo asegurar que no le gustó en lo mas mínimo.  
  
-Severus...sabes que no tiene complejo de héroe –respondió Lupin en defensa de Harry –Es sólo que le molestan ese tipo de cosas.  
  
-A mi también me molestan algunas cosas, y sin embargo, no voy por ahí poniendo en peligro a los demás, porque eso es lo que hizo. Pero...a quién le estoy diciendo eso? –exclamó observando con superioridad a Remus –Si el señor licántropo y sus amigos adoran poner en peligro a la gente!  
  
-No Severus. Creo que ya habíamos aclarado que yo no tuve nada que ver con el incidente del Sauce Boxeador. Hasta Sirius reconoció que estuvo mal.  
  
-Ahora se llama "incidente". Bien....porque yo podría haber muerto Lupin. Podría haber sido tu cena.  
  
-Me estás agrediendo sin motivo Severus.  
  
-Sin motivo?  
  
Severus se acercó lentamente a Lupin, con su mejor mirada asesina, dispuesto a maldecirlo si no dejaba de quitarle importancia al asunto. Remus se quedó estático, cerró sus ojos pensando que, de moverse, iba a sufrir las consecuencias de encolerizar a Severus Snape. Por qué demonios no podían llevarse bien? Hasta Harry lo había logrado.  
  
Abrió los ojos nuevamente, preguntándose por que aún no había recibido ningún golpe, cuando se encontró con dos orbes negras que se clavaron en sus ojos. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Snape que, en otros momentos, le habría hecho girar y mirar para otro lado, pero ahora no. Él era valiente, como todo Gryffindor ("que gran mentira", pensó) y no se iba a mover de allí.  
  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Snape se perdió en una mirada. Nunca había notado que los ojos de Lupin eran dorados y que eran mas expresivos que los de cualquier otra persona. Por un instante, tuvo el impulso de acercarse y besarlo, besarlo como no había besado a nadie, y tomarlo, allí mismo en su despacho, hasta que sus cuerpos agotados ya no pudieran mas. Pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse de golpe y dar contra la fría pared de piedras lo hizo desistir de esos pensamientos que no sabía de dónde habían salido.  
  
Sirius Black se quedó de piedra al ver a su amigo Remus, con el rostro sonrojado, a centímetros del de Snape. Estaba sucediendo lo que pensaba o estaban discutiendo y él estaba malinterpretando las cosas? No importaba demasiado en ese momento, pues había problemas más urgentes que solucionar. Snape se separó de Remus, sintiendo vergüenza de sus pensamientos y furia hacia Black, que lo había interrumpido.  
  
-Que yo sepa, este es MI despacho, Black –siseó con odio –Qué es lo que quieres?  
  
-Malfoy está en el retrato de la Dama Gorda, diciendo que si no lo dejan entrar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, va a romperlo. La Dama Gorda no deja de gritar y se fue del cuadro, o sea, que es imposible ingresar o salir de la Torre.  
  
-Y...eso debería interesarme porque....  
  
-Porque eres el Subdirector de Hogwarts Snivellus! –exclamó Black perdiendo la paciencia –Y porque es un alumno de tu casa el que está armando el alboroto!  
  
-Bien, bien –respondió Snape –Vamos.  
  
***  
  
Lizeth corrió hacia su Torre, luego de haber abandonado el Gran Salón. Con suerte, Draco no la seguiría y podía buscar alguna excusa para librarse del castigo por humillarlo frente a todo el colegio. Atravesó el retrato y notó que, para su suerte, la Sala Común estaba desierta. Todos los Gryffindors estaban desayunando, por lo que se sentó en el suelo, recargando la espalda contra la pared, y abrazándose las piernas.  
  
Harry entró unos minutos después que ella. Iba a dirigirse a las habitaciones de las chicas, cuando sintió unos ahogados sollozos provenientes de un rincón alejado, dentro de la Sala Común. Buscó a Lizeth y la encontró, llorando y meciéndose suavemente. Al parecer, no había notado su presencia.  
  
-Lizeth? –la llamó Harry arrodillándose frente a ella.  
  
-Déjame Potter! –exclamó limpiándose las lágrimas bruscamente e intentando ponerse de pie, pero Harry fue mas rápido y la volvió al suelo.  
  
-No. Escúchame. Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que te digo, entonces no te hablaré mas. Está bien?  
  
-Terminemos de una vez con esto.  
  
-Lizeth...no hay nada que se pueda hacer para terminar con el estúpido compromiso? Tiene que haber alguna manera....tu no lo quieres, eso se nota.  
  
-No es cuestión de amor, Potter.  
  
-Lo se. Pero no es justo que te condenen a pasar tu vida unto a una persona que no te ama, por la que no sientes nada, y encima te maltrata. Por qué no dejas que alguien te ayude? Qué es lo que sucedería si te niegas a casarte?  
  
-Van a seguir muriendo. Yo no quiero que nadie mas muera por mi culpa...  
  
-Quién murió?  
  
-Mi mamá, Lukas, Katri –lloró Lizeth abrazándose mas fuerte.  
  
-Quienes eran? –preguntó Harry con un nudo en la garganta. –Quién los mató? Por qué?  
  
-Mi mamá...porque se negó al compromiso. Katri era mi mejor amiga....la mataron por intentar ayudarme a escapar....Y Lukas...Lukas era mi amor, mi luz, mi vida...y ya no está. Apagaron su vida sólo porque me amó y yo lo amé.  
  
-Lo siento –dijo Harry levantándole el mentón –Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte.  
  
-Nadie puede Potter. No entiendes? Todo el que se acerca a mi muere!  
  
-Esa frase es mía. –dijo Harry intentando hacerla sonreír –Si hay algo que aprendí de todo lo que tuve que vivir, y todas las muertes que tuve que soportar, es que culpándose a uno mismo no se logra nada. Los únicos culpables son quienes los mataron, quienes acabaron con sus vidas, no tu. Tu no eres mas que una persona, con derecho a vivir su vida como tenga ganas, como cualquiera de nosotros.  
  
-Ya perdí ese derecho –dijo amargamente Lizeth. –No hay nada que puedas hacer.  
  
-Puedo ser tu amigo. –propuso Harry, a lo que Lizeth respondió alejándose de él. –ey! Tan desagradable soy?  
  
-Mira Potter. Hay muchas cosas que tu no entiendes. Nosotros no podemos...  
  
-Si si. Ya lo sé. Lo tienes prohibido. –respondió Harry –Pero él no tiene por qué enterarse. Nadie tiene que saberlo. Ni siquiera Ron y Hermione. Te parece?  
  
-No lo se....yo...  
  
-LIZETH AVERY!!! SI NO SALES INMEDIATAMENTE DE LA SALA COMÚN VOY A ENTRAR POR TI!!! –se escuchó la voz de Draco proveniente del pasillo.  
  
-Mierda! –exclamó Lizeth –Olvida lo que hablamos Potter. –dijo encaminándose a la salida.  
  
-No! –dijo Harry tomándola del brazo –No vas a salir ahora! Estás loca? Está furioso!  
  
-Te aseguro que si entra va a estar peor.  
  
-No puede entrar. No sabe la contraseña y la Dama Gorda no lo va a dejar entrar. Ve a tu habitación, por las dudas, yo me voy a quedar aquí.  
  
***  
  
La mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts, se habían arrimado a la Torre de Gryffindor al escuchar los gritos encolerizados de Draco Malfoy y las exclamaciones de horror de la Dama Gorda. Nadie comprendía muy bien que era lo que sucedía, pero lo que sí sabían es que no deseaban estar en el lugar de Avery.  
  
Snape, Black y Lupin llegaron minutos mas tarde, agitados por haber corrido, y se hicieron paso entre los alumnos. Cuando llegaron hasta Malfoy, Severus le puso una mano en el hombro, haciendo que se gire a verlo. Batalla de miradas. No se sabía cuál de los dos estaba mas furioso, pero sí cual de los dos iba a ganar la pulseada.  
  
-Qué se supone que está haciendo, Señor Malfoy?  
  
-Intento hablar con mi prometida. Algún problema con eso?  
  
-Le sugiero que modere el tono de su voz –dijo el amenazante profesor –Sígame a mi despacho.  
  
-No.  
  
-Malfoy, si no quiere sufrir una desagradable detención, sígame. Ahora. –dijo Snape, sin dejar opciones al rubio. Cuando volteó nuevamente, notó que todas las miradas estaban en él –NO HAY NADA QUE VER! A CLASES! TODOS!  
  
Como si el mismo Voldemort lo estuviese diciendo, todos los alumnos salieron corriendo del pasillo y se fueron a sus respectivas clases, incrédulos por la escena que habían presenciado. Nunca antes Draco Malfoy había perdido la serenidad de esa forma. Era definitivamente gratificante verlo gritar como un loco frente a un retrato vacío.  
  
Lupin y Black, convencieron a la Dama Gorda de regresar a su puesto, y entraron a la sala Común. Sólo encontraron a Harry, leyendo un libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, sentado en un sillón. Pero el modo en que levantó la vista cuando entraron, les hizo notar que no estuvo todo el tiempo leyendo.  
  
Harry observó a las dos personas frente a él. En otros momentos se habría alegrado de ver a su padrino, pero no ahora. Aún se sentía dolido por las palabras del animago, por su desconfianza y por sus estúpidos celos. Sin decir una palabra se levantó y se encaminó a la salida. Pero Black le impidió el paso.  
  
-Dónde está Lizeth, Harry?  
  
-No lo sé, profesor Black –dijo Harry, enfatizando las dos últimas palabras.  
  
-Harry...no hagas esto...yo...  
  
-Profesor, disculpe, pero tengo que ir a clases. No tengo intenciones de ausentarme para que Trelawney diga que al fin se cumplió su última predicción. Es decir, mi muerte.  
  
-No vas a clases. Le voy a enviar una nota a la profesora. Necesito hablar contigo.  
  
-No se cual será el motivo, pero si es por algún asunto de su materia, podría esperar a que llegue su hora, no?  
  
-Harry! –exclamó Sirius –Puedes dejar de hablarme como si fuera Snape?  
  
-El profesor Snape ya no me desagrada –dijo Harry sonriendo lateralmente –Parece que se han intercambiado los papeles.  
  
-Por favor, discúlpame Harry, yo...no se...estaba celoso.  
  
-Explíquese, profesor.  
  
-Sentí que no me tenías confianza. Que Snivellus estaba tomando mi lugar...No sabía que sentías todas esas cosas, no sabía que....lo siento. Soy un idiota.  
  
-Eso es la verdad mas grande que escuché en mi vida –dijo Harry sonriendo –eres un idiota, pero también eres lo mas importante para mí. Yo también me sobrepasé un poco.  
  
Sirius abrazó a Harry como si fuera la primera vez. Lo había extrañado esos días. No podía vivir sin el amor de su ahijado, su hijo, su amigo, su hermano. Tantas cosas simbolizaba ese pequeño, que la idea de perderlo era aterradora. El menor le sonrió a Remus, que miraba la escena divertido, por ser la segunda vez que veía a su amigo disculparse con alguien tan sinceramente. La primera había sido cuando mandó a Severus al Sauce Boxeador.  
  
Severus...qué demonios había sucedido en su despacho? Por un segundo Remus sintió que el profesor de Pociones correspondía a sus sentimientos. El recuerdo de la profunda mirada negra atravesándolo le dio un escalofrío, y sintió el rubor asomar en sus mejillas. Si tan solo el hombre no fuera tan frío. Si tan sólo pudiese confesarle sus sentimientos, pero lo mas seguro era que iba a recibir la peor burla de su vida.  
  
***  
  
Por su lado, el profesor de Pociones se encontraba en la misma situación que Remus. Caminaba, con Malfoy detrás, pensando en lo que viese sucedido si Black no hubiera entrado de esa forma a su despacho. Probablemente ahora estaría sobre Lupin, sintiendo su cuerpo sudado, su respiración agitada, sus gemidos, escuchando su nombre pronunciado con pasión, uniéndose a él en una danza que sólo los amantes saben bailar.  
  
Se maldijo a sí mismo por sus pensamientos. Remus Lupin era su enemigo, un licántropo, una bestia....el lobo de apoderaría de él en los momentos de pasión? "BASTA" Se dijo a sí mismo. Tenía que encontrar algo mas saludable en que pensar. Además, lo mas probable era que Lupin se riera de él. No le hubiera correspondido el beso de ninguna forma, estaba casi seguro de que tenía algo con Black.  
  
En qué momento se había metido el licántropo en sus pensamientos eróticos? La respuesta a esa pregunta no era fácil. Recordó sus tantos sueños con él, de adolescente, cuando compartían sus clases. Recordó como deseaba ser él único que recorriera ese cuerpo, que para algunos era flacucho y enfermizo, pero para él, era el paraíso. Por eso le daba miedo Lupin. No por ser un licántropo, sino por la posibilidad de enamorarse de él. El amor estaba prohibido para el Jefe de Slytherin. Era un sentimiento idiota que no hacía mas que complicarle la existencia a las personas. Él no iba a ser víctima de eso....no señor!  
  
-Piensa hablarme? –Malfoy interrumpió sus pensamientos –A qué me trajo a su despacho?  
  
-Mas respeto señor Malfoy –respondió Snape, sosteniendo su máscara –Qué pretendía amenazando al retrato y gritando frente a la entrada de la Sala Común de Gryffindor?  
  
-Ya le respondí esa pregunta. Quería hablar con Lizeth.  
  
-No creo que el término sea hablar, Malfoy –respondió Snape.  
  
-De todos modos, eso no le interesa. Ella es MI propiedad, puedo hacer lo que quiera.  
  
-Lo se. No voy a negárselo. Pero déjeme decirle una cosa....si su comportamiento se debe a la actitud de Avery esta mañana en el Gran Salón, creo que debería dejarlo pasar. Es lógico que la chica reaccione así. Después de todo, usted se estaba pavoneando con Parkinson frente a todo el colegio.  
  
-No es solo eso. Potter salió tras ella.  
  
-Mire Malfoy. Si lo que está pensando es que esos dos lo engañan, quítese las ideas de la cabeza, porque se odian. Conozco a Potter como la palma de mi mano, y está furioso por el castigo injusto que le puse. Sé que no fue Potter quien la golpeó, pero quién puede culparme por castigarlo? Es algo tan placentero.... –dijo Snape, y Malfoy sonrió.  
  
-Está seguro?  
  
-Tranquilícese Malfoy. Le aseguro que lo único que hay entre ellos es odio. Ahora...creo que tiene clases a las que asistir, verdad?  
  
-Hasta luego. –dijo Draco saliendo del aula.  
  
ACA TIENEN UN NUEVO CAPITULO!!! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!!  
  
EN LA PROXIMA ENTREGA, VIENEN MOMENTOS DIFÍCILES PARA GENTE IMPRESIONABLE..JEJE  
  
DEJENME SUS REVIEWS!! QUE NO HAY COSA QUE ME HAGA MAS FELIZ QUE LEER SUS COMENTARIOS!!!!!!!  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gala. 


	7. El padre es peor que el hijo

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de estos personajes son mios. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling, Warner Bros, etc, etc... NO gano dinero con esto  
  
ADVERTENCIA: este fic contiene slash, si no te gusta no lo leas. ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS MUY VIOLENTAS!!! ACONSEJO QUE LAS PERSONAS IMPRESIONABLES NO LAS LEAN, DE TODOS MODOS, SABRAN LO QUE SUCEDIÓ.  
  
RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:  
  
LUNA_LOVEBLACK: No te preocupes, que ahora sigo. Tardé un poco mas, porque cuesta escribir algunas escenas. Me alegro que te guste el ff!  
  
JENNYTONKS: Gracias! Me alegro que te guste lo que voy poniendo!  
  
OPHELIA DAKKER: Mi lectora mas fiel! Estas en todos lados! Aca dejo otro capitulo. Costo mucho esctibir algunas cosas, por eso tardé mas que una semana.  
  
LIAM_BLACK: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo. Espero que despues de este no me digas que estoy completamente loca.  
  
AGUSSTINA: Veo que te has sacado una parte del nick. Gracias por tus comentarios. Me alegra que te guste el capitulo.  
  
MAURICIO BISTENI: Hola! Me alegro que te guste. Con respecto al tema de la homosexualidad, es sencillo, yo avisé que este ff iba a contener slash. La falta de tiempo y la forma en que imaginé el ff, hicieron que haga de este tipo de relaciones algo normal en el mundo mágico. Espero que de todas formas, sigas leyendo.  
  
CAPITULO 7: El padre es peor que el hijo.  
  
Los días siguientes pasaron sin represalias por parte de Draco, lo cual era mas que sospechoso para Lizeth. Si su prometido no la castigaba por haberlo humillado frente a todo el Gran salón, debía haber algún motivo detrás, y por lo general, no le gustaban sus motivos.  
  
Harry había cumplido su promesa y no había vuelto a hablarle, aunque no estaba segura de que era lo que quería. Estaría bien tener una amigo con quien hablar de vez en cuando, pero no podía permitirse otra muerte mas. Si Draco o Lucius se enteraban que ella pensaba de ese modo hacia Harry Potter, nada bueno iba a suceder.  
  
El desayuno transcurría con normalidad. Alumnos y profesores, en el Gran Salón, disfrutaban de una apacible mañana de viernes, felices por la próxima llegada del fin de semana. Salvo dos: Lizeth sabía que Lucius Malfoy estaba por llegar en su búsqueda y eso la incomodaba, odiaba a ese hombre mas que a nada en el mundo. Y Draco Malfoy, sonreía imaginando su próxima salida junto a su padre.  
  
Las puertas se abrieron, dando paso a uno de los mortífagos mas temibles del Señor Tenebroso. Ese hombre tan hábil que se había salvado de Azkaban por segunda vez. Con la superioridad digna sólo de un Malfoy, se dirigió a la mesa de profesores, dispuesto a incomodarlos.  
  
-Buenos días –saludo solemnemente –Supongo que no habrá inconvenientes en que retire a Draco y Lizeth, ¿verdad?  
  
-Claro que no –dijo McGonagall –Su carta me llegó hace algunos días. Pero debo preguntarle a que hora regresarán.  
  
-Será sólo medio día. –informó Lucius –A la hora del almuerzo estarán aquí.  
  
-Cuidado con lo que haces Malfoy –dijo Sirius peligrosamente.  
  
-¿Me estás amenazando. Black?  
  
-Sólo te advierto.  
  
-Claro, claro. Olvidaba que los Gryffindors son muy nobles para amenazar a la gente –dijo Lucius irónicamente -¡Draco! ¡Lizeth! Nos vamos.  
  
Los dos rubios menores se pusieron de pie al escuchar sus nombres y siguieron al mayor por el trayecto hacia el exterior del castillo. La imagen que daban los tres juntos era absolutamente envidiable. Fríos, calculadores, soberbios, letales, sensuales y hermosos. Los tres muy similares pero diferentes a la vez. Rubios, ojos claros y cuerpos perfectos, eran el paradigma de la belleza. Un carruaje los esperaba para llevarlos hacia Hogsmeade, desde donde se dirigirían al Ministerio de la Magia.  
  
Remus Lupin caminaba por uno de los pasillos del castillo con rapidez, escapando de Sirius Black, su mejor amigo, pero que en ese momento se estaba comportando como el mayor pesado de la historia. El animago lo seguía, hablando mas calmadamente que el licántropo, pero tan furioso como él.  
  
-¡BASTA SIRIUS!  
  
-¡Me estás evadiendo! ¡No me quieres contestar mis preguntas!  
  
-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO TENGO NADA QUE CONTESTARTE! ¡NO ERES MI PADRE!  
  
-¡Soy tu amigo! ¡Quiero saber que fue lo que presencié en el despacho de Snivellus el otro día!  
  
Snape, que pasaba por allí, se quedó de piedra y, con lo justo, logró ocultarse detrás de una armadura. Ese era el momento de aclarar algunas dudas. No había podido dejar de pensar en el licántropo desde ese día, pero sabía que no era posible. Además, estaría bien saber cual era la relación entre Black y Lupin.  
  
-¡Deja tus celos de lado, Padfoot! –respondió Remus, deteniendo su caminata y enfrentándo a su amigo –No ganas nada con eso. Ya viste lo que causaste en Harry, y sigues actuando de ese modo.  
  
-No son celos. Ya te lo dije. Me preocupo por ti. –dijo Sirius intentando calmar su respiración agitada por la carrera –Snivellus te hará sufrir, va a jugar contigo.  
  
-No va a jugar conmigo porque NO PASA NADA ENTRE NOSOTROS.  
  
-Pero tu quieres que pase –aseguró Sirius, sin obtener respuesta –Moony...por favor, piensalo un momento...¿Qué posibilidades reales hay de que Snivellus tenga corazón?  
  
-Basta Sirius. –suspiró derrotado Remus.  
  
-Yo lo contesto: NO HAY MANERA DE QUE ESE IMBÉCIL TENGA ALGÚN SENTIMIENTO POSITIVO.  
  
-¡SIRIUS! –Se unió una tercera voz a la discusión  
  
-¿Harry? –preguntó el aludido –Genial. Ahora que estás tu también, vas a ayudarme a hablar con Moony.  
  
-Dejalo en paz, ¿quieres? –Al ver que Sirius iba a alegar alzó una mano –Y deja de insultar y agredir a Snape sin causas.  
  
-¿QUÉ?  
  
-Ya me escuchaste. Debes reconocer que Snape no es una mala persona.  
  
-Eso suponiendo que sea una persona –murmuró el animago.  
  
-¡SIRIUS! –le gritaron Remus y Harry a la vez.  
  
-Está bien. Es una persona, lo acepto. Pero de ahí a que tenga buenas intenciones con Moony hay un largo trecho.  
  
-Padfoot... –advirtió Remus.  
  
-Déjalo –dijo Harry –Si no cambia su actitud se va a quedar completamente solo. Creí que estarías agradecido con Snape por salvarme la vida unas cuantas veces, pero por lo visto, ni siquera eso te interesa. –sentenció Harry alejandose.  
  
Sirius observó a su ahijado irse y volteó a ver a Remus, buscando alguna explicación, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue una mirada herida de su amigo y como se iba por otro pasillo. Lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, se dirigió a su aula, para comenzar con las clases.  
  
Severus había escuchado toda la conversción, y no pudo dejar de sonreír ante las defensas de Potter. El chico se había metido en su corazón, ganandose su aprecio y respeto, aunque nunca iba a admitirlo. Desde que notó que no era como su padre, se permitió conocerlo un poco mas, y descubrió alguien muy diferente a lo que se imaginaba.  
  
Pero no era Potter quien ocupaba sus pensamientos. Lupin. No le había negado a su amigo que se sentía atraído por él. Y lo defendió cuando Black lo agredió. ¿Estarían los dos pasando por siruaciones similares? Sacudió su cabeza. Lupin no había dicho sentir algo por él. No era posible.  
  
***  
  
Lizeth, Draco, Lucius y Narcissa habían estado firmando y completando papeles por dos horas seguidas. Al fin abandonaban el Ministerio de la Magia, dispuestos a regresar a sus rutinas. Pero Lucius tenía otra idea en mente. Después de haber intercambiado unas palabras con su hijo Draco, mientras Narcissa y Lizeth les buscaban sus refrigerios, se enteró del desplante que la chica le hizo a su primogénito y prometió hacerse cargo.  
  
Narcissa era la encargada de acompañar al menor de los Malfoy a su destino, mientras que Lizeth iba a "aprender como viven los elfos domésticos", según las palabras del exmortífago. Ya no había nada que la mujer pudiera hacer, cuando su marido se proponía algo, no había vuelta atrás. Sólo le quedaba rogar porque no se comporte como el ser ruin que era.  
  
Por medio de un traslador llegaron a Hogsmeade y, sin dirigirse la palabra, ambos caminaron hacia Hogwarts. Lucius no se había equivocado, llegaron justo para la hora del almuerzo. Narcissa acompañó a Draco hasta el Gran Salón y se aproximó a la mesa mas alta de las cinco.  
  
-Narcissa –dijo Sirius -¿dónde está Lizeth?  
  
-Lo siento –respondió la mujer evitando los ojos azules que tanto amó una vez –Lucius quería hablar con ella. Llegará a la noche.  
  
-¿QUÉ? –exclamó Sirius. Ante tal grito, todos los alumnos se volvieron hacia él.  
  
-Sirius –intercedió McGonagall –Cálmate.  
  
-Lo mejor será que yo me vaya a mi casa –dijo Narcissa levantando la mirada, que volvía a ser fría y desgarradora.  
  
-Narcissa –la llamó Severus y le habló al oído –Cuidala, sólo tu sabes de lo que Lucius es capaz. Es una niña.  
  
-Lo se –la rubia soltó un suspiro –Pero no puedo hacer nada. Ya saber que si me pongo en su contra es peor.  
  
-Si te toca un pelo me avisarás, ¿verdad?  
  
-Si –mintió Narcissa. –Debo irme Severus.  
  
-Te acompaño –se ofreció el jefe de Slytherin y caminaron juntos, hasta la puerta de entrada, donde debían despedirse –Espero que te cuides.  
  
-Sabes que lo hago, de otra manera no habría llegado viva a esta edad.  
  
-¡Narcissa! –la reprendió Severus.  
  
-Deja de preocuparte por mi, y haz algo con tu vida. No estás bien Sev, date una oportunidad de querer a alguien.  
  
-Estoy bien así. Gracias por preocuparte.  
  
-Escúchame bien Sev: Draco, Lizeth y tu son lo único que me importa. Lamentablemente, Draco está siguiendo los malditos pasos de su padre a la perfección. Yo voy a estar con Lizeth, porque su vida no va a ser fácil –agregó con una mueca de tristeza –Pero tu...tienes derecho a tener una pareja, una real, sin mentiras ni contratos. No intentes mentirme porque sé que lo sigues queriendo como antes. Deja el pasado y los ridículos resentimientos atrás.  
  
-No se de que me hablas.  
  
-¡Severus Snape! –exclamó Narcissa perdiendo la paciencia –Si yo no pude olvidar a Sirius, tu tampoco pudiste hacerlo con Remus.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? –le preguntó Snape sonriendo.  
  
-Porque te conozco. Eres mi único amigo en el mundo. Eres un hermano para mí, y quiero tu felicidad.  
  
-Pero él no...  
  
-Eso no lo sabes. –Narcissa se acercó a él y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla, para después susurrarle en el oído –Inténtalo.  
  
***  
  
GENTE IMPRESIONABLE...NO LEER  
  
Lizeth estaba arrodillada en el suelo de la habitación de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. Una cubeta con agua y jabón junto a ella, y un cepillo en su mano derecha. Con toda la dignidad posible, evitando que sus rebeldes lágrimas cristalinas dejen sus ojos, cumplía con el castigo impuesto por Lucius. Después de todo no era tan malo, no la había golpeado como suponía que iba a pasar.  
  
Dos horas llevaba en esa posición cuando el dueño de la mansión ingresó a la habitación. Lucius apreció la tarea de su futura nuera y sonrió con malicia. El piso relucía y brillaba como nunca, la chica le había puesto empeño. Se acercó a ella, extendiéndole la mano.  
  
-Bien hecho –le dijo siseando –Ya puedes dejar de limpiar.  
  
-Gracias señor –dijo Lizeth tomando la mano que se le ofrecía.  
  
Pero Lucius nunca soltó su mano. Cuando estuvo de pie, tiró de su mano para acercarla mas a él y cerró su otro brazo en torno a su delgada cintura. Sus ojos grises, por lo general inexpresivos, ahora mostraban lujuria y pasión. Lizeth se asustó ante las ideas que se le estaban cruzando por la mente.  
  
-No tiembles, no tengas miedo –susurró Lucius –No te voy a hacer daño.  
  
-Por favor señor no me...  
  
Lizeth no pudo continuar con su súplica porque una boca hambrienta se apoderó de la suya. Lucius Malfoy la besaba con ansiedad, demostrando su poderío y toda su fuerza. La chica se debatía en sus brazos, intentando escapar, cosa imposible teniendo en cuenta fortaleza del hombre que la tenía aprisionada.  
  
Sin miramientos ni compasión, Lucius la llevó hasta la cama matrimonial y la dejó caer, situandose sobre ella. Volvió a besarla con furia, mientras sus manos recorrían cada curva y centímetro del joven cuerpo que forcejeaba para huir. Las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro, el miedo y el asco que sentía no podía ser mayor. Nunca nadie la había besado y tocado de esa forma. Cuando Lucius comezó a quitarle la ropa con fiereza, Lizeth comenzó a gritar y patalear.  
  
-¡POR FAVOR SEÑOR! ¡DEJEME IR!  
  
-¡Maldita cría! ¡NADIE HUMILLA A UN MALFOY SIN RECIBIR SU MERECIDO!  
  
-¡Por favor! ¡Se lo ruego! –imploró Lizeth en un último esfuerzo, aún sabiendo que de nada servía.  
  
-¡CALLATE! –le gritó el mayor mientras le propinaba una bofetada.  
  
Lucius continuó con su tarea, y pronto ambos estuvieron despojados de toda prenda. Lizeth yacía en la cama como un objeto inanimado, sabiendo que la lucha sólo iba a aumentar el dolor. Sentía con asco las manos, los labios y la lengua de Lucius recorrer su cuerpo lascivamente.  
  
Sin siquiera preocuparse por su compañera, Lucius la penetró en un movimiento tosco, bruto y salvaje, haciendo que la chica gritara de dolor. Lizeth se retorcía debajo del cuerpo de su agresor, intentando escapar, pero eso no iba a ser posible y sólo lograba exitar mas a Lucius.  
  
Lucius entró y salió a su gusto del cuerpo de Lizeth, disfrutando de la estrechez de su entrada, y haciendo caso omiso a la sangre que se desprendía de la parte íntima de la chica. Con una última embestida, se liberó dentro de ella y soltó un gemido ronco, para luego desplomarse sobre el pequeño cuerpo.  
  
-Supongo que habrás aprendido la lección, Lizeth –le susurró al oído. –NADIE humilla a un Malfoy.  
  
-Si señor. –dijo Lizeth entre lágrimas y sollozos.  
  
-Bien.  
  
Lucius salió del cuerpo de Lizeth y se adentró en el cuarto de baño, indicándole con un gesto que podía retirarse de la habitación. La chica no se hizo rogar. Tomó su ropa, mientras envolvía su cuerpo desnudo en su capa y se dirigió a su habitación. Al entrar, encontró a Twinky, el elfo doméstico personal de Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
-¡Señorita Avery! señorita ¿que le sucedió? –preguntó Twinky alarmado.  
  
-Lucius.... –fue lo único que pudo decir Lizeth antes de desmayarse y caer al suelo.  
  
YA PUEDEN VOLVER A LA LECTURA ***  
  
Snape aún no lograba quitar las palabras de Narcissa de su mente. ¿Por qué demonios lo conocía tan bien? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejar de lado su orgullo? ¿Esperar que Lupin le demuestre si sentía algo por él? Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a la clase que presidía en ese momento, hasta que una voz lo despertó de su ensueño.  
  
-¿Severus?  
  
-¿Si? –Snape levantó la vista para encontrarse con el protagonista de su confusión frente a él.  
  
-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Lucpin sonando preocupado.  
  
-Si. Sólo pensaba. –Snape echó un vistazo a su clase. ¡No había ningún alumno! -¿Dónde están todos?  
  
-Eh...hace media hora terminó su clase. Como los Gryffindors no llegaban a Transformaciones, Sirius me pidió que vea que sucedía. Estaban todos aquí, sentados, esperando que los dejes ir. Así que los saqué yo. Espero que no te moleste.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
-¿Sucedió algo con Narcissa? –Lupin se acercó un paso a su excompañero –Desde que se fue estás algo...uhm...distraído.  
  
-Ya te dije que estoy bien, licántropo.  
  
-¡Eres un imbécil Severus! –le dijo Lupin ofendido –No tiene caso preocuparse por ti.  
  
-Nadie te pidió que lo hagas.  
  
-Tienes razón. No se por que me meto.  
  
Lupin giró para irse del salón de Pociones, y Snape se sintió la peor basura del mundo. Había sonado dolido ante sus insultos gratuitos, tal vez Narcissa tenía razón. Pero, ¿cómo estar seguro? En un impulso, se acercó a Lupin antes de que abra la puerta y lo tomó de un brazo.  
  
-No te vayas –pidió en un susurro, con su orgullo herido.  
  
-¿Para qué quieres que me quede? ¿Para seguir agrediéndome? No, gracias.  
  
-Por favor.  
  
-¿Por qué me tratas de este modo? ¡Hasta mantienes una relación normal con Harry! ¿Tanto miedo me tienes?  
  
-Si. –fue la simple respuesta de Snape, enfrentándo los ojos dorados frente suyo, hundiéndose en ellos, buscando una respuesta a todas sus preguntas.  
  
-¿Por qué? –preguntó Lupin, notando la mirada profunda del Slytherin. –Yo nunca te haría daño.  
  
-Lo sé.  
  
-¿A qué tienes miedo Severus? ¿A mi condición de Licántropo? –Lupin levantó una de sus manos y acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja del otro hombre -¿O a lo que te puedo hacer sentir?  
  
Severus tragó saliva. El contacto de la mano de Remus detrás de su oreja había despertado en él todos los sentimientos que había ocultado por demasiados años. Tenía que hacer algo y eso estaba claro. Si no hacía algo Remus se iba a ir y él no quería eso. ¡Por nada del mundo quería eso! Fue cuando todo se aclaró dentro suyo. Demasiado tiempo en soledad y oscuridad, y ahora tenía una oprtunidad única.  
  
Remus cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Ya había hecho demasiado, si Severus no reaccionaba era porque no quería nada con él. Dio media vuelta y tomó el plomo de la puerta, dispuesto a irse y darle la razón a Sirius. Ya podía escuchar la voz de su amigo en su cabeza "te lo dije Moony, te lo dije". Pero entonces sintió dos brazos que se cerraban en su estómago y apretaban con fuerza, impidiéndole escapar.  
  
-Severus ¿Qué...  
  
-Shh –Snape pidió silencio apoyándo se mentón en uno de los hombros de Lupin, sin soltarlo aún –Te pedí que no te vayas.  
  
-Pero tu no.... –Remus se cayó al sentir los labios de Severus sobre su cuello, besándolo con delicadeza, demostrándole que quería estar con él.  
  
-Remus, quédate conmigo.  
  
-No puedo –dijo Lupin girándose y enfrentando a un confundido Snape –Tengo una clase y a la noche es luna llena.  
  
-No me importa –Snape se puso terco, ahora que había dado el primer paso no lo iba a dejar escapar.  
  
-Severus...nada me gustaría mas, pero no es seguro. Ya te dije que no voy a hacerte daño. ¿Podrías esperar hasta mañana? Creo que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.  
  
-No creo que haya demasiadas opciones, ¿verdad Lupin?  
  
-Remus, Severus. Me encanta que me llames Remus –dijo el licántropo sobre los labios del Slytherin.  
  
Snape tomó sus labios entre los suyos. La cercanía con Lupin le hacía perder los sentidos y todo pensamiento coherente. Su compañero recibió el contacto lanzando un suspiro involuntario. Tantas veces había soñado con ese momento, y ahora se estaba volviendo realidad. Severus Snape y Remus Lupin se estaban besando, con cariño, con pasión, con suavidad, con firmeza...  
  
-Vete ahora o no te dejaré ir.  
  
-Hasta mañana Severus –dijo Remus sonriendo.  
  
***  
  
Twinky curaba las heridas de Lizeth y le ocultaba los moretones, provocados por la presión de las manos de Lucius, cuando Narcissa Malfoy ingresó muy alterada a la habitación de la chica. Había entrado a su propio dormitorio, dispuesta a dormir un poco, cuando vio la sangre en las sábanas de su cama. Sin mas, salió corriendo al encuentro de la pobre adolescente.  
  
-Lizeth...¿estás bien?  
  
-No –contestó la mas joven con lágrimas en los ojos y la mirada vacía.  
  
-Perdóname, no tendría que haberte dejado sola con él.  
  
-No es tu culpa Narcissa. Yo no debí tratar de ese modo a Draco.  
  
-Es mi hijo y lo amo, pero él te ha hecho cosas peores. Vamos, vístete que te acompaño a Hogwarts.  
  
El camino fue recorrido en el mas absoluto silencio por parte de Lizeth, mientras Narcissa intentaba confortarla, acariciandole el cabello y abrazandola como si fuera su hija. Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de la chica y la promesa de no dejar que algo así volviera a suceder.  
  
Lizeth caminó hacia el Gran salón. No tenía hambre, pero Narcissa le había pedido que informe su llegada a Sirius o Severus. Al abrir la puerta, se encaminó con paso lento hacia la mesa de profesores, mientras Draco Malfoy la observaba desde su lugar en la de las serpientes.  
  
-He venido a informar que regresé –dijo Lizeth a Sirius.  
  
-¿Estás bien Lizeth? –preguntó el animago preocupado.  
  
-No se preocupe, sólo estoy cansada profesor. Me voy a ir a la Torre a descansar.  
  
Lizeth se giró sin esperar respuesta por parte de su profesor y regresó sobre sus pasos. Intentando no mostrarse demasiado turbada, no notó cuando Draco se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Recién cuando estuvieron frente a frente, la chica detuvo su caminata. En la mesa alta, todos los profesores fijaban su atención en la pareja.  
  
-¿Aprendiste la lección Lizeth? –preguntó Draco sonriendo, pero su rostro se volvió serio, al notar la mirada de su prometida. Sus hermosos ojos celestes no brillaban, estaban apagados, muertos, sin vida. -¿Qué te hizo?  
  
-Déjame Draco, de verdad tengo sueño y quiero dormir.  
  
-No te vas de aquí hasta contestarme que fue lo que te hizo.  
  
-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –preguntó Lizeth fríamente y se acercó a Draco, para hablarle en el oído –Me mató Draco, por tu culpa tu padre me mató. –Luego lo miró a los ojos y se dirigió a su otro oído –Me quitó lo único que me quedaba para mí. O mejor dicho, para ti cuando nos casaramos. Y es tu culpa. Me mataste Draco.  
  
Lizeth volvió a enfrentarlo, notando la estupefacción en sus ojos grises y se acercó a él. Posó sus labios con suavidad sobre los de su prometido, haciéndole probar el sabor de su sangre y se fue, dejando a todo el alumnado intrigado sobre la onversación que habían mantenido.  
  
Draco no reaccionó de inmediato, pero cuando lo hizo, tomó un plato que había en la mesa mas cercana y, sin escuchar las quejas del pequeño Ravenclaw al que pertenecía la comida, lo tiró contra una pared, gritando descontrolado, intentando liberar la furia dentro de sí. Fue en ese momento cuando Severus Snape supo lo que había sucedido en Malfoy Mannor.  
  
ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. SE QUE LA ESCENA DE LIZETH Y LUCIUS ES ALGO FUERTE, PERO ERA NECESARIA....  
  
POR OTRO LADO, QUISE CONTRARRESTARLA CON ALGO DE "DULZURA" POR PARTE DE SEVERUS...CLARO QUE EL HOMBRE NO ES MUY DUCHO PARA LAS RELACIONES.  
  
DEJENME SUS REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
Gala 


	8. Reacciones

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de estos personajes son mios. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling, Warner Bros, etc, etc... NO gano dinero con esto

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic contiene **slash**, si no te gusta no lo leas. ¡¡¡Estás avisado/a!!! ¡¡¡No quiero problemas!!! Podrá tener escenas de violencia o sexo explícito, pero yo voy a avisar cuando suiceda para que si no quieren no las lean.  


** 

**PAREJAS: **Remus/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Lizeth/??, Harry/??, Sirius/??, Draco/??, Narcissa/??...ya verán...

**TIEMPO:** After voldemort. La guerra terminó y Harry está en septimo año.

**

  
**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:**  


**MacGonagall_li'l Kat!: **Gracias!!! Es genial que te guste tanto el ff. No me olvido nunca que vos me escribiste mi primer review!!! Espero que te siga gustando!!

**Kailey Hamilton:** No te preocupes que no me molestaron en absoluto tus criticas. No tenía idea de que era eso de "Mary sue", asi que averigue un poquito...puede que el personaje te de esa impresion, pero no tengo ni tuve intencion de que asi sea. La pobre piba esta mal, pero eso va a cambiar. Lo que paso en este ultimo capitulo la va a hacer cambiar mucho. A ella y a algunos personajes mas. Lo se Snape, me parecio que no podia hacerlo de golpe un tipo super romantico o algo asi. Despues de todo, siempre fue un mago oscuro y un hombre frio, y tenia que costarle salir de sus barreras. Si queres hacer un fan art, lo unico que pido es que me lo mandes..jeje. Narcissa es un personaje importante y le di un enfoque diferente.Porque nadie piensa que la pobre mujer sufre mucho junto a ese hombre... Por otro lado, su relacion con Sirius me parece que va a quedar en algo bastante platonico...no se si correspondido aun, porque tengo otras intenciones para el animago..jeje. En algun otro ff capaz que los emparejo. Muchas gracias por tu review...espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo!

**Ophelia Dakker:** Gracias!!! Tantos halagos para mi!!! Me alegra que te haya gstado, eso significa que la escena de Lucius y Lizeth me salio bien. En cuanto a tu pregunta, Lemon significa escenas de sexo explicito. Espero que aprecies este capitulo.

**Glarawen:** Tenes toda la razon! Los finales son lo que mas impresion causan. Me alegra que te guste la historia y que la sigas! 

**Akiko Koori: **Gracias pro el dato. Ahora veremos si lo hice bien. A ver si me mantiene o no el formato. Espero que te guste este capitulo!

**************************************

**CAPITULO 8: REACCIONES.**

Sólo había una cosa que podía alterar de esa manera a un Malfoy, y eso era que toquen sus pertenencias. Severus Snape comprendió que Lizeth había mantenido relaciones íntimas con Lucius Malfoy y sólo pudo imaginar las amenazas que el rubio mayor debería haber utilizado para convencerla de engañar a su hijo. 

Haciendo uso su mente fría y calculadora, se hizo cargo de la situación. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a su eterno enemigo Black, mientras Draco Malfoy salía del comedor echo una furia.

-Busca a Avery, yo me hago cargo de Malfoy.

-Yo? -le contestó el animago.

-Si tu, Black. No seas imbécil y hazte cargo de los alumnos de tu casa.

Los dos profesores salieron detrás del heredero de los Malfoy, atravesando las puertas del Gran Salón, sin hacer caso a los murmullos de los alumnos, que aún no se recuperaban de la impresión de ver a Draco Malfoy perdiendo el control.

-Señor Malfoy -dijo Snape tomándolo de un brazo -Acompáñeme.

-No puedo ahora. Tengo que encontrar a Lizeth.

-Dije que me acompañe. No es un pedido, sino una orden. La señorita Avery estará bien.

-¡NO! ¡NO VA A ESTAR BIEN! ¡NO ENTIENDE! ¡USTED NO SABE NADA!

-Cálmate Draco. -Severus se interpuso entre el rubio y su camino y lo tomó de los hombros. -Nosotros dos tenemos algunas cosas de que hablar antes de que hagas algo mas. Avery va a estar bien, te lo prometo. Ven conmigo.

Caminaban en silencio, Draco deseando estar en cualquier lugar, menos con el profesor mas severo de Hogwarts. Intuía las preguntas que le iba a hacer, y no quería, mejor dicho, no podía responderlas. Y Severus pensaba en cómo hablar con Draco, sómo hacerle entender que probablemente Lucius la había obligado, que ella no había querido engañarlo. Si tan sólo Narcissa estuviera con él...o Remus.

***

¿Dónde demonios se había metido esa chica? ¡Mierda! si era mas escurridiza que él mismo en sus épocas de estudiante... si Moony estuviera con él, sabría como encontrarla, y ya tendría un plan inteligente para hablar con ella. Pero no. Lucius Malfoy tuvo que elegir la noche de luna llena para hacer lo que sea que haya hecho. ¿Cómo iba a encontrarla en un enorme castillo Medieval? 

-¡Harry! -dijo Sirius ingresando en el Gran Salón otra vez -Necesito que vengas, por favor.

-¿Qué sucede Sirius? -preguntó el chico preocupado -¿Dónde está Lizeth?

-Es exactamente lo que quiero saber. ¿Dónde está el Mapa?

Padrino y ahijado se encaminaron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. El menor corrió escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación. El Mapa del Merodeador estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, en el fondo de su baúl. Lo tomó rápidamente en sus manos y se acercó a su padrino. Sabía que al viejo Merodeador le encantaba pronunciar las "palabras mágicas", y así lo hizo.

En cuestión de segundos, todos los corredores del castillo estaban representados por líneas verdes, y el Gran salón se encontraba lleno de puntitos minúsculos con los nombres de todos lo alumnos y profesores. Sólo siete puntos estaban fuera de él.

Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy se encontraban en el despacho del adulto. Harry Potter y Sirius Black frente al cuadro de la Dama Gorda. Sybill Trelawney en su salón de clases, probablemente haciendo inútiles y falsas predicciones. Hasta que la vieron. Lizeth Avery estaba cerca de...¡EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO!

-Harry, quédate aquí y no le digas a nadie nada de....

-Ni loco. Yo voy contigo. 

-Está bien, vamos. -dijo Sirius sabiendo que no tenía tiempo para argumentar.

Ambos magos alcanzaron a la rubia hechicera. Contra todo pronóstico, Sirius confirmó que la chica sabía llorar, pues su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas secas y, por un momento, tuvo la necesidad de limpiárselas con sus labios. Escapando de esos pensamientos que no deberían estar allí, el animago se arrodilló frente a ella.

Lizeth estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda recargada sobre un viejo árbol y la mirada perdida en el estrellado cielo. Se abrazaba a sí misma, intentando buscar una tranquilidad y serenidad que no poseía. Ni se dio cuenta cuando los dos Gryffindors se acercaron a ella.

-Lizeth...¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Sirius, pero ella no respondió. Ni siquiera tuvo alguna reacción que evidenciara haberlo escuchado.

-¿Lizeth? -fue el turno de Harry, que acompañó su voz moviendo su mano frente al rostro de su compañera de casa. -Háblame Lizeth...

-¿Lukas? -susurró la chica. Harry miró a su padrino preocupado, recibiendo sólo confusión por parte de los ojos azules de éste. Él sabía perfectamente la historia, sabía que Lukas estaba muerto. 

-No, Harry -le dijo Harry al oído. -Ven. Tenemos que volver al castillo.

-No me muevo de aquí sin Lukas. -contestó mirando a la nada nuevamente.

-Acá estoy -dijo Sirius sin comprender quién era ese tal Lukas o qué era lo que le ocasionaba terquedad. -Ya podemos volver al castillo, verdad? 

Sirius le tendió la mano y ella la agarró dudosa, como sospechando que no estaba ahí de verdad. Pero en cuanto estuvo de pie, se aferró a ese cuerpo adulto, que nada tenía que ver con el de su amor, pero ella parecía no notarlo. Harry sonrió preocupado y triste, definitivamente Lizeth no estaba bien.

Después de dar tres pasos, el cuerpo de la Gryffindor se desplomó en los brazos de su profesor, quien la miró preocupado y la cargó. Luego de acomodar la cabeza de la rubia en su pecho, se encaminó a la enfermería. Madamme Pomfrey tenía que verla.

-¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Lizeth sorprendiendo a Sirius, que creía que se había desmayado.

-A la enfermería. No te encuentras bien.

-¡No! Por favor Lukas...a la enfermería no....

Harry le aconsejó a su padrino llevar a la chica a sus aposentos. Y mientras caminaban, le contó todo lo que sabía de ella y Lukas. Así como también de su madre y su mejor amiga. Sirius apretaba los dientes con mas fuerza cada vez, y la vena de la sien se le marcaba tanto que Harry pensó que estaba por salírsele.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Sirius la depositó con cuidado en la amplia cama de dos plazas, y la cubrió con una manta. Harry se veía inquieto, furioso y preocupado. Caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación y su padrino no pudo hacer mas que sonreír.

-¿Te gusta Lizeth? -preguntó Sirius.

-¿QUÉ? ¡No! Sólo me preocupa...me cae bien. -Harry la miró agitarse entre sus sueños -¿Qué crees que le haya pasado?

-Nada bueno -dijo Sirius -Hazme un favor. Dirígete a la enfermería y dile a Madamme Pomfrey que venga. Creo que tiene fiebre. Y después...dile a Snivellus que necesito hablar con él también.

***

Llevaban varios minutos sentados, uno frente al otro, sin hablar ni moverse. Dos tazas de humeante té frente a ellos, pero Draco se sentía demasiado abrumado como para beber la suya. Severus se llevó la fina porcelana a sus labios y bebió un sorbo.

-Dime Draco...¿A quién estás culpando?

-¿Perdón?

-¿A quién sulpas por lo que pasó en la Mansión? ¿A Lizeth?

-Claro que no. -respondió el rubio con un movimiento de su mano.

-¿A tu padre? -preguntó, sabiendo que el chico amaba tanto a su padre que era incapaz de culparlo de nada. Sólo quería ganarse el orgullo de su progenitor y haría cualquier cosa para lograrlo.

-No. -respondió el rubio, ganándose una ceja levantada de su profesor -A mi. Yo tengo la culpa.

-Creo que no comprendo Draco. Tu ni siquiera estabas ahí. 

-Pero yo le dije que ella me humilló en el Gran Salón. Yo le dije que Potter salió corriendo tras Lizeth en ese momento. Yo le dije que estaba bien si él la castigaba. 

-¿Cuál fue el castigo, Draco?

-Ya lo sabe, no entiendo para qué lo pregunta.

-Esto es muy grave -dijo Severus -Puede tener demasiadas consecuencias.

-Lo sé. -asintió Draco -Lo único que quiero ahora es verla y escuchar de sus labios que la obligó, pero no la violó. Porque si lo hizo...Si la tocó sin su consentimiento, aunque haya estado amenazada, lo mato.

-Draco...¿Qué es lo que pasa? Estás ocultando algunas cosas. Se que no soy de tu agrado desde que revelé que era un espía para Dumbledore, pero...tu madre es una hermana para mi, soy tu padrino y...

-Lo se. Lo que pasa es que... 

Pero Draco no pudo continuar su relato porque alguien llamó a la puerta del Profesor de Pociones. El Jefe de Slytherin se encaminó a la puerta y, al abrirla, se encontró con un muy agitado Harry Potter. Draco se puso de pie en el instante en que vio esa familiar cabellera negra azabache descontrolada.

-Profesor...creo que debería venir conmigo.

-¿Dónde está Lizeth, Potter? -exigió saber Draco.

-No sé para que preguntas, de todos modos no te interesa lo que le sucede. Seguramente tu padre y tu lo planearon.

-Escúchame Potter porque...

-¡BASTA! -gritó Snape. -¿Qué sucede Potter? ¿Dónde está Avery? ¿En qué condiciones se encuentra?

-Está con Sirius. -Harry tomó aire y explicó a su profesor -No sé que le sucede. La encontramos cerca del Bosque, piensa que Sirius es Lukas (su exnovio) y ahora se desmayó...creo que tiene fiebre. Madamme Pomfrey ya está yendo para alla. Sirius me pidió que lo venga a buscar.

-Está bien Potter, puede irse a su habitación.

-Lo siento profesor, pero no voy a hacerlo.

-¿Perdón?

-No voy a irme a dormir sabiendo que Lizeth se encuentra mal.

-Deje de hacerse el héroe y...

-Sabe que no es eso. -Harry tenía tal grado de decisión y determinación en su mirada que Severus no pudo negarlo.

-Está bien. -accedió -Se queda acá. Con Malfoy. -los miró entornando los ojos peligrosamente y prosiguió -Si cuando regreso, encuentro algo fuera de su lugar, o algún signo de que estuvieron peleando, van a recibir el peor castigo de toda su vida. LOS DOS. ¿Entendido?

-Si, profesor. -dijeron los dos alumnos.

-Draco...llama a tu madre. Utiliza mi chimenea. Dile que venga lo antes posible, pero que no se ponga en peligro.

***

-Está bajo los efectos de un shock -informó Madamme Pomfrey a Severus y Sirius -Puedo bajarle la fiebre, pero igualmente continuaría así. 

-¿Qué quiere decir? -preguntó Sirius.

-Que se aisló del mundo. Hasta que no decida volver, va a vivir en esa fantasía que creó para ella misma. 

-Mierda -murmuró Severus.

-¿Sabe a qué se debe que se encuentra en ese estado? -preguntó nuevamente el animago.

-Ni idea. No tiene ninguna marca ni herida.

-Gracias Poppy -dijo Severus a modo de despedida.

-Llámenme si necesitan algo mas.

-Lo haremos -cuando la enfermera cerró la puerta, Severus miró a Sirius -Si de verdad cree que eres ese tal Lukas, no nos va a quedar otro remedio que dejarla aquí contigo.

-¿Qué? No puedo hacerme cargo de una loca que cree que soy su novio muerto y...

Sirius no tuvo muy en claro lo que pasó, pero sólo notó un fuerte dolor en su pómulo izquierdo y se encontró en el suelo. Al levantar la vista, notó a un colérico Severus Snape, que lo apuntaba con su varita y parecía estar haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no matarlo.

-Lucius Malfoy la obligó a acostarse con él -siseó Snape -No es ninguna loca. Pero ¿qué puedo esperar de un imbécil que no ve mas allá de su propia nariz?

-Lo siento -susurró Sirius -No sabía que...

-Esto no me gusta mas que a ti, Black. Pero confío, por primera vez en mi vida, en que sepas hacer algo coherente.

-¿Dónde está? -dijo Narcissa Malfoy, ingresando en la habitación, seguida de cerca por Minnerva McGonagall.

***

El silencio era insoportablemente incómodo, el aire podía cortarse con tijeras y parecía que les lastimaba cuando entraba en sus pulmones. Ya no soportaban mas la tensión. La desconfianza era demasiada. Los momentos vividos entre ellos siempre fueron desagradables. Demasiadas agresiones gratuitas, demasiados insultos, demasiado odio sin motivo.

Harry no podía dejar de pensar qué hubiera pasado de haber aceptado la amistad de Draco en su primer año en Hogwarts. ¿Serían amigos? Tal vez, Draco lo hubiera entregado a Voldemort cuando resucitó. O tal vez, podría haberlo alejado de su oscuro futuro. 

Los pensamientos de Draco no estaban muy lejos de eso tampoco. Si tan sólo Harry Potter no lo hubiera rechazado aquél día. Todo sería absolutamente diferente. Él tendría un amigo en quien confiar y podría haber escapado de toda la mierda que lo rodeaba. Le habría costado el odio de su padre, pero no le hubiera importado en ese caso, porque Harry hubiera sido su amigo.

-¿Cómo está Lizeth? -Draco rompió el silencio -¿Qué ha dicho?

-Nada en realidad. Estaba como...ida. Por algún motivo pensó que yo era Lukas y, cuando se lo negué, cruzó sus brazos y se negó a volver al castillo, por eso Sirius le dijo que era él.

-Lukas era ese novio que tenía en Bulgaria, ¿verdad? -Harry asintió -Mi padre lo mandó a matar, junto con su padre.

-Lo sé. Ella me lo dijo.

-¿Son amigos, Potter? ¿O son novios secretos? -preguntó Draco con odio.

-Ninguna de las dos cosas. Le ofrecí mi amistad, pero la rechazó.

-Sabes lo que se siente entonces -murmuró Draco, pero no lo suficientemente bajo para que Harry no lo oiga.

-¿Por eso me odias? ¿Por que rechacé tu mano en el tren?

-¿Te parece poco? NADIE rechaza a un Malfoy.

-Si hubieras sido un "poquito" mas amable con Ron y su familia, no lo habría hecho. 

-¿Por qué creíste, sin saber nada del mundo mágico, que Weasley era mejor que yo?

-Porque toda mi vida como muggle sufrí el rechazo y el odio de mis tíos y mi primo. Siempre me despreciaron y me trataron como basura. Y cuando insultaste a los Weasley, me recordaste a Duddley, y Ron me recordó a mí mismo. Sólo por eso.

-Las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas si fuesemos amigos.

-Lo sé. -respondió Harry -Supongo que todo pasa por alguna extraña razón. De todos modos...¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-No te garantizo mi respuesta, Potter.

-¿De verdad te importa lo que le sucede a Lizeth? ¿O sólo quieres saber que fue lo que hizo para castigarla?

-No me he portado bien con ella, lo admito. Pero, deberías saber, que nada es simpre lo que parece.

***

Narcissa estaba sentada en el borde de la cama de Sirius, con sus hermosos ojos celestes clavados en la figura que yacía dormida en ella. Con su mano le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello y el rostro, deseando que despertara y susurrándole disculpas. 

Severus ya no podía creer soportar mas la situación. Nunca había sido bueno en casos de dramatismo, y menos aún cuando la víctima fuera una alumna, y una Gryffindor. Quería salir de allí, pero sabía que no podía dejar a su amiga sola con Sirius Black. 

Sirius observaba la escena pasmado. Narcissa se comportaba como si fuera la madre de Lizeth y eso lo llenaba de ternura. Siempre había odiado a su familia, pero con Andrómeda y Narcissa había hecho una excepción. Ellas dos eran las únicas que valían la pena, hasta que la rubia aceptó casarse con Lucius Malfoy. Nunca supo el motivo de tal decisión, y por más que preguntó, ella no le había contestado y se había alejado. Evidentemente, su prima no confiaba en él.

-¿Mamá?

-No pequeña...mamá no está -respondió Narcissa, sintiendo que se le quebraba el alma.

-Llámela, necesito verla. La extraño. 

-Mamá no está mas con nosotros Lizeth, ¿recuerdas? -Lizeth abrió muy despacio los ojos, para encontrarse con una señora que le era vagamente familiar y que lloraba al mirarla -Si me dejas yo puedo cuidar de ti.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En Hogwarts. Te trajimos de vuelta -explicó Narcissa -Ya estás de nuevo en Inglaterra, ya dejaste Bulgaria. 

-Lukas -dijo Lizeth dirigiéndose a Sirius -¿Es verdad? ¿Estoy en casa otra vez?

-Si.

-Mmmm y...¿usted quién es, señora?

-Narcissa, Narcissa Ma..Black -se corrigió a último momento. -Tutéame Lizeth.

-Bueno. ¿Puedo decirte algo? -Narcissa asintió y la chica se acercó a su oído -Ese hombre de cabello grasiento me da miedo.

-Severus, ¿puedes dejarnos? -dijo la mujer acercándose a su amigo -A Lizeth le incomoda tu presencia.

-Comprendo. Estaré con Potter y Draco. Creo que se va haciendo necesario que compruebe que no se han asesinado mutuamente.

-También debo irme -dijo McGonagall, que había estado enfrascada en una coversación desoladora con Snape. -Hasta mañana. Hazte cargo Sirius.

-Si, si. No te preocupes Minnerva, me hago cargo de Lizeth. -dijo Sirius con tono cansado.

-¿No te gusta esto, verdad? -preguntó Narcissa cuando Lizeth se durmió otra vez.

-No es eso...es sólo que...no se como ayudarla. No soy bueno para este tipo de cosas.

-Si lo eres -dijo Narcissa sentándose en un sillón -Siempre estuviste para Andrómeda y para mí. Sólo te pido que la trates como si fuera mi hija.

-¿Por qué te casaste con Lucius? Tu no eres como él.

-Porque...uff...Me obligaron y...

-Yo podría haberte ayudado -declaró Sirius.

-Lo sé. Pero no tuve el valor de negarme a los deseos de mi papá. Fui una idiota y muy cobarde. No hay día que no me arrepienta de eso.

-Lo lamento -dijo Sirius acariciándole el rostro -Debería haberte ayudado en vez de juzgarte y condenarte.

-Está bien. Severus me cuidó todo este tiempo.

-Entonces...¿tu y Snivellus...?

-¡No lo llames así! -exclamó Narcissa indignada -Y no. Entre nosotros no hay nada mas que un gran amor de hermanos. De hecho, él podría estar interesado en cierto amigo tuyo...

-Ni lo menciones -murmuró Sirius entre dientes.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos Sirius! Merecen ser felices. 

-Claro que Moony merece ser feliz...pero...¿por qué Snivellus?

-El corazón decide sólo, no te olvides de eso. -le dijo sabiamente Narcissa -¿Y tu? ¿Le has buscado madre a Potter?

-No. -dijo Sirius riendo -He perdido mi ritmo, pero ya lo voy a recuperar. No te preocupes por mí, primita.

"Primita". Narcissa sentía que su corazón se desgarraba cada vez que Sirius la llamaba así. Era una horrorosa manera de recordar que una relación entre ellos estaba prohibida. De todos modos, Sirius nunca se fijó en ella como algo mas que su prima menor. Y ella nunca le confesó sus sentimientos, ¿cómo decirle a un primo que se había enamorado de él? ¿Cómo decirle que aceptó su casamiento con Lucius Malfoy porque ya sabía que no iba poder encontrar a alguien mas? ¿Cómo decirle que, de no haberse casado con Lucius, habría sido igualmente infeliz, por no poder tenerlo a él a su lado?

-Creo que deberías irte -dijo Sirius de repente -No es que me moleste tu compañía, ni que me agrade demasiado que vayas con ese bastardo, pero no quiero que tengas problemas.

-Gracias, estaré bien. Hoy salió con sus "amigos"...supongo que estará disfrutando de algún amante por ahí. -dijo Narcissa con resignación -Cuídala, ¿quieres? No es fácil lo que está atravesando.

-Lo sé. Haré lo que pueda.

-Va a ser suficiente. -Narcissa se acercó a él y le dió un cálido beso en la mejilla -Adios.

***

Severus Snape ingresó en su despacho esperando encontrar un desastre, pero no imaginó nunca que iba a ver a sus dos alumnos en completa paz. Incluso, parecía que no les incomodaba en lo mas mínimo la compañía del otro. Al percatarse de su presencia, los chicos saltaron de sus asientos y, antes de que lo interroguen, decidió hablar.

-Avery está bien. En este momento está dormida y ya le bajaron la fiebre. 

-¿Puedo verla? -preguntó Draco.

-No es momento ahora. Mañana tal vez. Sólo hay un pequeño problema...ella...se aisló, o algo así. 

-¿No hay manera de sacarla, cierto? -preguntó Harry.

-No si ella no quiere. Mañana vendrá tu madre de nuevo, Draco. Y ustedes podrán verla si se encuentra mejor, tal vez...eso la ayude. No lo sé. Ahora...vayan a sus Casas, estoy realmente cansado y no tengo ganas de soportarlos.

-Hasta mañana, profesor -dijo Harry al salir.

-Hasta mañana Severus -dijo Draco, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de su, nuevamente confiable, padrino.

-Adios Malfoy. -lo saludó Harry.

-Adios. -Draco vio a Harry comenzar a caminar por el oscuro y frío pasillo de la mazmorra y estuvo a punto de girar para irse a dormir, pero no tenía sueño -¡Potter! ¿Tienes sueño realmente?

-Para nada -dijo Harry aún de espaldas.

-Sígueme, entonces.

Si alguien los viera, pensaría que estaban hechizados. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, representantes de La Luz y La Oscuridad, respectivamente, caminando juntos, por las mazmorras, como si fueran viejos amigos. Pero, extrañamente, se sentían a gusto el uno con el otro.

Después de atravesar la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin, y de confirmar que nadie pudiera ver al Niño Dorado de Gryffindor, Draco lo hizo pasar. Caminaron apresuradamente y en silencio hasta una escalera, que descendía hasta la habitación del Prefecto de Slytherin.

La habitación era tres veces mas grande que la de Hermione. Decorada con exquisito gusto, Harry se sorprendió al ver que no era todo verde y plata como esperaba. El estilo rústico le sentaba muy bien al rubio, lo hacía ver mas humano. La cama adoselada, la cómoda, el escritorio y la mesa de luz eran de roble, mientras que los almohadones del sillón y el edredón que cubría la cama eran color crema, dándole una gran calidez al lugar.

-Tienes buen gusto -admitió Harry.

-Mi mamá la decoró. -Draco sonrió recordando a su mamá cuando elegía los muebles, pero luego borró esa sonrisa cuando recordó el rostro que puso cuando habló con él por la red flu. 

-No te preocupes -lo animó Harry comprendiendo sus sentimientos -Mañana podrás hablar con ella. Las madres siempre entienden, o eso dicen los que las tienen.

-Lo siento, no quería..

-Está bien Malfoy. -dijo Harry con una sonrisa -Ya es un tema ampliamente superado. No voy a conocer a mis padres hasta que me muera.

***

Sirius observaba a su alumna dormir. Era verdaderamente hermosa, y se veía tan frágil. Lucius Malfoy iba a pagar por haberle arruinado la vida a ella también. Como pudo, procurando no despertarla, la acostó dentro de la cama, y la arropó cariñosamente. Era una suerte que Madamme Pomfrey le hubiera puesto un camisón, de lo contrario, se habría visto en un gran dilema moral.

Después de apagar la vela aromática de la mesa de luz junto a Lizeth, se dispuso a ir a dormir al sillón. Siendo tan bueno en Transformaciones, sólo tenía que mover un poco su varita e iba a tener una cama en su lugar. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse del borde de la cama, una pequeña mano se posó en su brazo.

-Quédese conmigo, no quiero dormir sola. -pidió Lizeth, y Sirius estaba tan sorprendido que no notó que la chica lo trataba de usted.

-No puedo hacer eso, Lizeth. No es correcto.

-Por favor. Sólo esta noche. 

-Está bien. -accedió Sirius y se acostó junto a ella, sobre las sábanas, tapándose con una manta que conjuró. 

-Gracias profesor -susurró Lizeth con una sonrisa mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de ese hombre, demasiado turbado como para comprender lo que significaban las palabras de su alumna.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**¿QUE PIENSAN? ¿COMO QUEDO? ¿LES GUSTO?**

**¡¡¡ESPERO QUE SI!!! **

**ESTE CAPÍTULO FUE COMO DE TRANSICI"N. UNA NUEVA LIZETH VA A APARECER AHORA...**

**¡¡DEJENME SUS REVIEWS!! QUE ME ALIMENTAN EL ALMA (Y EL EGO)....**

**¡¡NOS VEMOS LA SEMANA QUE VIENE!!**


	9. Despertares

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de estos personajes son mios. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling, Warner Bros, etc, etc... NO gano dinero con esto

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic contiene **slash**, si no te gusta no lo leas. ¡¡¡Estás avisado/a!!! ¡¡¡No quiero problemas!!! Podrá tener escenas de violencia o sexo explícito, pero yo voy a avisar cuando suiceda para que si no quieren no las lean.  


**AVISO:** Ya decidí completamente el rumbo de la historia. Voy a hacer algunos avisos, así todos saben a que se atienen si siguen leyendo. ¡¡¡Después no quiero quejas!!!

Definitivamente la relación de Ron y Hermione, asi como la de Remus y Severus me gustan, asi que van a quedar. Va a haber otra pareja slash: Draco y Harry. Y va a haber un triangulo amoroso entre Narcissa, Lizeth y Sirius.

Por eso, a quienes no les gustan los romances entre alumnos y profesores, pueden ir dejando el ff, porque aquí se va a desarrollar uno..

En fin, para todos los que sigan leyendo....¡GRACIAS!

**

**PAREJAS: **Remus/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Lizeth/Sirius/Narcissa, Harry/Draco.

**TIEMPO:** After Voldemort. La guerra terminó y Harry está en septimo año.

**

  
**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:**

**LUNA_LOVE BLACK:** Me alegra que te guste la historia. Y sí el capítulo pasado es como un punto de inflexión, ahora van a empezar a cambiar algunas cosas. Draco tiene sus motivos para haber maltratado a Lizeth y se van a saber...Un beso.

**BLIZARD:** Lamento si no te gustan las relaciones homosexuales. Pero no podés decir que yo no avisé...De todos modos, espero que sigas leyendo...Besos.

**LIAM_BLACK:** ¡¡Gracias!! Un placer recibir tantas "flores" de tu parte. Que el ff guste es uno de los motivos por lo que lo escribo, sino no tendría sentido publicarlo. Espero que el giro de las cosas te vaya gustando. Saludos.

**AGUSSTINA:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. A ver que te parece este ahora. Te mando un beso.

**AMY-LEE-MALFOY:** Empiezo pidiéndote perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. Es que estuve dandole muchas vueltas al asunto. Ahora que ya definí el ff, espero no tardar tanto. Me alegro que te guste como voy. La idea es que los que lo lean disfruten haciéndolo. Un beso.

**DIONEY:** No, no. Draco no siente nada por Lizeth, y su comportamiento ya se va a ir aclarando. En cuanto a lo de Harry, como verás, los voy a poner de parejita...jeje. A ver que te parece este capítulo. Un beso.

**OPHELIA DAKKER:** ¡¡Gracias!! Sos un amor, siemrpe dándome terribles ánimos. En cuanto al otro ff, hoy hablé con nuestra amiga en común y me dijo que ya tiene listo el nuevo capítulo, así que voy a ver cuando me lo manda, así lo subo acá. Un beso.

**KAILEY HAMILTON:** Me encantan tus reviews...son muy educativos..jeje. Bueno, te hice caso en algo. Van a pasar algunas cosas entre Sirius y Narcissa. Pero también entre Sirius y Lizeth...ya veremos con quien se queda el hermoso perrito. Draco VA a estar con Harry, pero les va a costar un poco me parece..jeje. Y yo también daría cualquier cosa por ser su prima...aunque mejor saría cualquier cosa por ser su novia...¿no? Espero que te guste lo que viene, un besote.

**AZAZEL_BLACK:** ¿Que Lucius se caiga de un barranco? No lo había pensado...pero creo que no. Merece algo peor. Como habrás visto si leíste mi aviso, Harry y Draco se van a hacer algo mas que amigos. Espero que te agraden los cambios desde ahora. Un beso.

**MACGONAGALL_LIL'KAT:** Bueno, como ves, acá hay un nuevo capítulo. La chica comienza su nueva vida a partir de hoy, y van a haber muchos cambios en las historietas..jeje. Espero que te guste, un beso.

**********************************

**CAPITULO 9: DESPERTARES.**

  
En la habitación del profesor de Transformaciones, las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas se abrieron, como todos los sábados, cerca de las nueve de la mañana. El sol del frío invierno penetró a través del vidrio, dándole de lleno en el rostro a los ocupantes de la cama adoselada.

Lizeth se negó a despertar, acurrucándose mas en el pecho del adulto, mientras que él, en un acto reflejo, apretó sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura de su alumna. Se sentía tan placentero dormir con alguien entre sus brazos, que no pudo evitar sonreír mientras abría sus ojos perezosamente.

Las iris azules descubrieron una mata de pelo rubio bajo su barbilla, que se extendía hacia su costado, adornando la cama. Durante la noche, la alumna se había acercado mas a él, casi abandonando las sábanas rojas y cobijas que la cubrían, para acurrucarse junto a él y taparse con su manta conjurada.

Luego de un tiempo observando a la frágil figura de Lizeth, Sirius decidió despertarla. No era que estuviera incómodo (de hecho, pensó que podría pasar su vida así), pero cualquiera podía llegar y no era una posición "decente". Narcissa, Snape, incluso Harry podían entrar y encontrarlo durmiendo junto a una menor de edad.

-Lizeth -susurró sin obtener respuesta -Vamos niña, despierta.

-Mmmmmm

-Lizeth, debes levantarte.

-Si, si, ya voy. -murmuró la chica con los ojos cerrados -Cinco minutos mas.

-No Lizeth, tenemos que levantarnos ahora.

Ante el uso del plural, la rubia abrió los ojos inmediatamente. Se sonrojó visiblemente cuando se encontró con medio cuerpo sobre su profesor, especialmente, porque su rodilla izquierda rozaba cierta parte de su anatomía masculina. Sin dudarlo, se separó de Sirius, quien sonrió al ver su reacción.

-Yo...lo siento, profesor. -balbuceó Lizeth cubriéndose con las sábanas.

-Está bien -enconces Sirius cayó en la cuenta de las palabras pronunciadas esa mañana y la noche anterior -¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Profesor...¿qué tiene de extraño?

-¿No recuerdas? -Lizeth negó con la cabeza -No sé como explicártelo. Tu ayer creías que yo era otra persona, creías que yo era...

-Lukas -susurró Lizeth -Discúlpeme profesor, no sé que me pasó. Nunca antes me había comportado así.

-No hay problema -dijó Sirius guiñándole un ojo -Estabas algo...estresada por lo que sucedió en la tarde.

-Si, lo se -respondió Lizeth con pesar -Narcissa estuvo aquí, ¿verdad?

-Si, se fue cuando te dormiste. Estaba muy asustada.

-Ya recuerdo -Lizeth se quedó pensativa unos momentos, antes de fijar su vista en los ojos de su profesor nuevamente -¿Y Draco? ¿Cómo es que Draco no está aquí?

-Sniv...Snape se hizo cargo de él -le dijo Sirius -No te preocupes, no te hará daño. No voy a permitir que se vuelva a acercar a ti.

-Gracias -dijo Liezth sonriendo -Pero el daño ya está hecho. Nada de lo que haga puede ser peor que...*eso*.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?

-No, pero aprecio su interés de todos modos -dijo Lizeth saliendo de la cama contra su voluntad -Lo mejor va a ser que vaya a cambiarme para desayunar.

-Me gustaría que te quedaras.

-¿Perdón?

-Que *preferiría* -dijo Sirius recalcando el cambio de verbo -que te quedaras aquí hasta que venga Narcissa.

-Pero quiero ducharme y...

-En esa puerta está el baño -dijo Sirius señalándole el camino -Y, mientras estás ahí dentro, puedo pedirle a un elfo que traiga tu ropa y el desayuno.

-Pero...¿no le causaría problemas? Después de todo yo soy una estudiante y usted mi profesor.

-Nada de eso. Tengo el consentimiento de la Directora para que duermas aquí, no creo que una ducha sea un gran problema.

-Si es así...

************************

Desnudo y tiritando de frío se despertó Remus Lupin. La noche había quedado atrás y, con ella, el lobo que llevaba dentro suyo. Grande fue su asombro al descubrir que Padfoot no estaba con él. Su único amigo volvía a convertirse en perro cada noche de luna llena para hacerle compañía; pero ésta vez, no había segnos de que lo hubiera hecho.

Con pesadez y dificultad, se "arrastr" hasta su cama y se arropó para darse calor. La transformación le había "obsequiado" una terrible jaqueca, un insoportable dolor en sus huesos y mucho sueño.

Se hizo un bollito, quedando en posición fetal, mientras pensaba en el motivo de Sirius para no acompañarlo la noche anterior. ¿Habría pasado algo con Harry? Sólo pudo rogar internamente para que su pensamiento no se cumpliera. Sirius y Harry merecían ser felices, como una verdadera familia, después de todos los sucesos que habían tenido que atravesar, tanto juntos como separados.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Remus ni siquiera se dió cuenta. En parte porque el lobo estaba demasiado cansado, y en parte porque estaba intentando tomar su varita de la mesa de luz para poder cerrar las cortinas. El sol que le dana en el rostro no hacía mas que aumentar sus pesares.

Un hombre alto, de piel casi cetrina y cabello negro, lo observó preocupado. Sus movimientos eran erráticos y murmuraba cosas como "mas vale que hayas tenido un buen motivo para dejarme solo Padfoot". Severus no estaba completamente seguro de su próximo paso. Cierto era que se sentía atraído hacia el licántropo y se habían besado, pero eso no le daba derecho a ingresar en su habitación, y mas aún, sin permiso. 

Por otra parte, todas sus anteriores relaciones se habían basado en la usual frase _"Si te he visto, no me acuerdo"_, y sabía que no quería lo mismo con Lupin, pero no estaba seguro de como aproximarse a él, de como avanzar o de como llevar la relación sin lastimar al otro con su frío y poco demostrativo carácter.

-Severus -escuchó una voz que lo sacó de sus matinales cavilaciones -¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado toda la mañana? ¿O piensas ayudarme y cerrar las cortinas?

-Si, si, lo siento.

-¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe el honor de tu visita a mis humildes aposentos? 

-Vine a ver como habías amanecido después de la transformación. -le dijo mientras le hacía caso a las palmadas que Remus daba en la cama, para que se siente.

-Gracias -le sonrió Remus -Estoy bien. Sólo tengo un insoportable dolor de cabeza, acompañado por mucho sueño, siento que se me van a partir los huesos, y tengo muchísimo muchísimo frío. Nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿Y a eso llamas "estar bien"? -ironizó Severus levantando una ceja. -Permíteme.

Severus se acostó sobre la colcha, cerca de Remus y lo atrajo hacia el (con mantas y todo), tomándolo de la cintura. El licántropo, luego de superada la impresión inicial, dejó salir un suspiro placentero y se acomodó entre esos brazos, pegándo completamente sus cuerpos.

-¿Mejor?

-No te imaginas cuanto -murmuró Remus.

Así permanecieron durante un largo tiempo. Inmóviles y en silencio, tan sólo disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Hasta que Remus, embriagado por el aroma de Severus, se removió un poco. Aún a punto de dormirse, Severus sintió como los labios del licántropo jugaban con su cuello, regalándole besos, algunas lamidas y suaves mordiscos.

Después de disfrutar en silencio y quietud, decidió "colabrorar" con la acción de su compañero. Proponiéndose sorprender al Gryffindor, metió sus manos entre las sábanas. Pero el sorprendido fue él, cuando se encontró tocando la helada piel de la espalda de Remus al descubierto.

Cuando iba a preguntarle si siempre dormía desnudo, o sólo era por la transformación, un par de labios hambrientos se apoderaron de los suyos y no puedo hacer mas que corresponder al beso con la misma urgencia.

El roce de sus lenguas, entrelazándose y explorando cada rincón de sus bocas los estaban encendiendo a ambos, y Remus se dejó llevar por el peso de Severus, cayéndo bajo él en la cama.

Gimió dentro del beso y Severus supo, de alguna manera que no había sido de placer. Levantó su cuerpo lo suficiente para observar la débil figura de Remus, apoyándose en sus codos y quiso patearse a sí mismo al ver la expresión de dolor en su rostro contraído.

Con cuidado, y procurando no volver a lastimarlo, se apartó y se acostó junto a él, sobre su lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Remus se giró para enfrentarlo y no pudo contener una sonrisa al ver la preocupación y frustración en los ojos negros que lo observaban detenidamente. Abrió la boca, pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por un dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-No tienes que decir nada. Olvidé que estas débil.

-De verdad lo siento. -le dijo Remus sonriendo tímidamente y besando su mano.

-Nada de eso. -le respondió el otro acariciándo esos hermosos labios -Será mejor que te deje descansar.

-Quédate conmigo. -pidió Remus -Es sábado, no tienes clases. Y quiero que hablemos.

-Me temo que no va a ser posible. Tengo que recibir a Narcissa y después pasar por la habitación del "chucho".

-¿Le sucedió algo a Sirius? -preguntó alarmado Remus.

-No, no te preocupes. Lamentablemente, se encuentra en buen estado.

-Entonces...

-Avery tuvo un "inconveniente" con Lucius Malfoy. El muy bastardo la obligó a manterer relaciones con él. La chica se encuentra muy mal y creó un mundo de fantasía en el que su ex novio aún vive. -Remus iba a interrumpir, pero Severus levantó una mano en señal de que no lo interrumpa -El problema mas grave, es que cree que tu amigo es ese chico. No me mires así, yo no le dije nada. Sólo la dejamos durmiendo en su habitación, pues él es el único en quien confía.

-Pobrecita -dijo Remus en un susurro -En ese caso, voy a dejarte ir, pero regresa mas tarde.

-Lo haré -prometió Severus saliendo de la habitación.

*******************

Cuando Sirius vio a Lizeth salir del baño con la túnica celeste que le había traído Winki, el rostro sonrojado debido al calor de la ducha y su cabello rubio enrulado y mojado, se quedó con la boca abierta. Era una de las imàgenes mas preciosas que había visto en su vida entera.

Inmediatamente se recriminó esos pensamientos. No sólo era una niña, sino que era su alumna y, para completarla, estaba comprometida, nada menos que con un Malfoy. Lizeth notó su mirada y se sonrojó aún mas. Observó mejor a su profesor y fue como si lo viera por primera vez.

El cabello negro, pulcro y brillante le caía hasta los hombros, su piel ligeramente bronceada y sus ojos azules lo hacían ver demasiado atractivo. Un cuerpo envidiable notó, aún con la túnica puesta, y una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Te sientes bien, Lizeth?

-Si, no se preocupe. -la rubia miró a todos lados, buscando algo -¿Tiene usted idea de dónde está mi varita? La necesito para secarme el cabello.

-¿Por qué? Los rulos te quedan mejor que el cabello tan lacio que llevas siempre.

-Lo se -dijo ella sin pudor -Pero a Draco....¡¿Y qué me importa lo que diga el niño mimado ese?! Me lo dejaré así.

-Me alegra oírte hablar así. -dijo Sirius acercándose a una mesa con dos sillas -Desayunemos.

*******************

Draco abrió los ojos al sentir una mano acariciar con ternura su rostro. Sólo había una persona que lo hacía y, si ella estaba allí, significaba que no estaba tan enfurecida con él. Su madre sentada junto a su cama y su padrino apoyado contra una pared, fue la primer imagen que vio en el día.

-Bueno días, Draco.

-Buen día mamá. ¿Has visto a Lizeth hoy?

-No, aún no. -respondió Narcissa con tristeza -Quería hablar contigo antes de ir.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Draco, Severus me dijo que ella habló contigo antes de recluírse y necesito saber que es lo que te dijo.

-Eh...yo....eh...

-Vamos Draco -lo animó Severus -Necesitamos saberlo para ayudarla.

-Ella dijo.....ella dijo que la había matado...y que era culpa mía. -susurró bajando la mirada, para luego levantarla de golpe -Mamá, ¿tu sabes que fue lo que pasó? Dime con qué la amenazó para que aceptara...eso.

-No Draco, él no... -Narcissa se interrumpió al ver el furia en los ojos grises de su hijo -No me lo dijo.

-Bueno -dijo Draco recuperando la calma -Tendré que esperar a verla para que me lo diga ella.

-No se si eso va a ser posible hoy Draco -dijo Severus entrando en la conversación -Además, si ella se opone a verte, siento decirte que ni Black ni yo te lo vamos a permitir.

-Lo sé, y está bien. Después de todo, para ella yo sólo soy un monstruo que no hace mas que darle órdenes y golpearla desde que llegamos a Hogwarts. -terminó Draco ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? -preguntó Narciisa son esperanza en su voz.

-No. Prefiero hablar con Lizeth antes.

-Pero Draco...

-Dije que NO.

*********************

-¡Harry!

-¡Quiero dormir Ron!

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche? -intervino Hermione.

-Por ahí. -respondió Harry hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

-¿Con Avery? -insistió la chica -Porque ella no vino a dormir.

-¡LIZETH! -exclamó Harry saltando fuera de la cama y corriendo al cuarto de baño.

Mientras el agua corría por cada milímetro de su cuerpo, Harry pensó en los sucesos de la noche anterior. Se había quedado hasta la 1:30 de la madrugada conversando con su némesis, sin agresiones ni ironías.

No se habían dado cuenta del correr del tiempo por estar enfrascados en los relatos de sus cortas pero intensas vidas. Ea extraño como podían ser tan iguales y tan diferentes a la vez. Pero lo que mas le había llamado la atención a Harry, era que el rubio parecía tener genuino interés en el estado de Lizeth y eso lo desconcertaba.

Cuando salió del baño, Harry agradeció a Merlín por el hecho de que ni Ron ni Hermione lo estaban esperando. Aún no sabía que decirles porque, si bien Malfoy le contó que era lo que había pasado con su padre, no creía tener el derecho de divulgarlo. Era una situación delicada y personal, sin considerar que la persona en cuestión estaba en un "mundo paralelo"

Sin apresurarse, se vistió con una de las túnicas que Sirius le había regalado. Al ser fin de semana, no había necesidad de usar el uniforme de Hogwarts. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, para no ser detectado por Ron y Hermione (que, de todos modos, estaban muy ocupados demostrandose cuanto se querían), atravesó la Sala Común.

Sus pasos fueron mecánicos y, sin siquiera desayunar, se encontró en la puerta de la habitación de su padrino. Aunque él no era el único que se encontraba allí. Narcissa Malfoy lo miraba con una expresión diferente a la que siempre había utilizado, hasta parecía una mujer amable. Snape y Malfoy, como siempre, ojos y rostros inexpresivos, aunque ya estaba comenzando a leerlos.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Potter? -preguntó Snape, intentando sonar amenazante.

-Creo que es obvio. Vine a ver como se encuentra Lizeth. 

-Sin discusiones, por favor -dijo seriamente Narcissa -YO voy a entrar primero y, si Lizeth lo desea, los haré pasar.

Narcissa pronunció la contraseña e ingresó a la sala de estar de los aposentos de Sirius. Al ver que no había nadie, se dirigió al dormitorio y golpeó suavemente la puerta. Cuando escuchó la voz de su primo autorizándola a ingresar, lo hizo y se encontró, para su asombro, con una sonriente Lizeth que desayunaba como si nada sucediera alrededor suyo.

-Buenos días, Narcissa -la saludaron los dos.

-Buenos días. -respondió la mujer educadamente -¿Cómo has dormido pequeña?

-Eh...bien -dijo Lizeth sonrojándose al recordar la manera en la que se despertó -Gracias por estar conmigo ayer. Y...siento haberte preocupado de tal manera. Pero, como verás, me encuentro perfectamente bien.

-¿De...de verdad? -preguntó Narcissa mirando a Sirius.

-Absolutamente recuperada -dijo Sirius encongiéndose de hombros. -No me preguntes como, pero ella está bien.

-Si, bueno, es que...no sé. Cuando me dijiste que mamá ya no...ya no estaba conmigo fui volviendo a la realidad. De verdad lo siento, Narcissa.

-No, querida, yo soy la que tiene que disculparse. No debí dejarte sola con él.

-Y no lo vuelvas a hacer -le dijo Lizeth -Salvo que quieras enviudar, claro.

-Lizeth, no estarás hablando en serio. -la regañó Sirius preocupado.

-Tal vez, nunca se sabe. En fin, supongo que Draco está algo impaciente, ¿verdad?

-Si -respondió atónita Narcissa -De hecho, está afuera, junto con Potter.

-En ese caso...tendré que hablar con él. -una sonrisa apareció en la boca de Lizeth -Esto va a ser divertido.

-Lizeth...¿de verdad te encuentras bien? ¿No crees que es mejor que descanses antes de verlo?

-No Profesor, me encuentro perfectamente. ¿Puedo utilizar su sala para hablar con Draco?

-Claro...

Lizeth dejó la habitación, sonriendo ante las sorprendidas expresiones de los dos adultos que la acompañaban. Definitivamente, la verdadera Lizeth Avery estaba de vuelta y Lucius Malfoy se iba a arrepentir de haberle tocado un pelo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con un Severus Snape que la observaba escudriñándola profundamente con sus ojos negros y expresión seria. Seguido por Harry Potter, que la miraba triste y preocupado. Y Draco Malfoy...oh si. Su rostro era un poema. Pasó de la indiferencia a la sorpresa y luego a la preocupación para terminar...¿feliz?

-Bueno días profesor -dijo Lizeth con una inlinación de cabeza en señal de respeto -Harry, Draco, que bueno que estén aquí. 

-Bueno días Avery, veo que ya está recuperada.

-Absolutamente. Muchas gracias por todo. -dijo Lizeth y se volvió hacia su prometido -Draco, ¿te importaría esperar aquí mientras hablo con Harry? -y antes de que el rubio responda prosiguó -Y si te importa lo siento, tendrás que esperar de todos modos. 

La rubia tomó la mano del moreno y lo llevó a rastras hacia el interior de la sala de estar, dejando a su novio en una situación de confusión y desespero demasiado profundas. Harry la siguó y cerró la entrada del lugar, mientras ella se sentaba en un sofá.

-Gracias Harry -dijo inmediatamente Lizeth -Ni sólo por lo de ayer, por todo. Fuiste el único que se preocupó por mí desde que llegué a Hogwarts, a pesar de todos mis maltratos.

-No fue nada. Sólo supe ver detrás de tu fachada -dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa -Además, bueno...yo....me dijeron que era lo que pasaba entre tu y draco y..

-Está bien -dijo ella desestimando el tema con un movimiento de su mano -No es importante eso. Sólo quería agradecerte por comportarte tan bien conmigo.

-Entonces...¿amigos? -ofreció Harry extendiendo la mano.

-Amigos -declaró Lizeth tomándola -Será gracioso el rostro de Granger cuando se entere.

-Peor va a ser el de Ron, no te preocupes.

-Lo sé. 

****************

Narcissa se había quedado observando la puerta por la que salió Lizeth, sin reparar en que estaba sola, con Sirius Black, en su habitación. No comprendía bien que había querido decir Lizeth con "esto va a ser divertido", pero estaba segura de que no iba a gustarle.

Sirius, apreció la preocupación en el rostro de su prima y se acercó a ella, intentando silenciar la voz interior que le decía que olvide el hecho de ser parientes y que haga lo que verdaderamente quiso hacer toda su vida...besarla y amarla.

-¿Crees que haya dicho de verdad lo de matar a Lucius? -preguntó al fin Narcissa.

-Por su bien, espero que no. -respondió Sirius -Porque no hay manera de que lo logre sin salir lastimada o en Azkaban.

-Tengo miedo Sirius.

-No... -susurró abrazándola -No va a sucederle nada, te prometo cuidar de ella.

-No sólo tengo miedo por ella, también por Draco. No me gusta su nueva actitud. Además, no hay manera de que una persona normal se pueda sobreponer de la noche a la mañana a una violación.

-¿QUÉ? -le gritó Sirius soltándo el abrazo -¿LUCIUS MALFOY HIZO QUE COSA?

-Tranquilízate. Ya me escuchaste. Lucius la violó. No la obligó, como todos creen. Por favor no lo divulgues.

-Claro que no. -dijo Sirius -No te preocupes por ella, yo la voy a cuidar, de verdad. Como cuando lo hacía contigo y Andrómeda, ¿recuerdas?

-Como olvidarlo -susurró Narcissa hundiéndose en la mirada azul de Sirius.

******************************

Después de hablar con Harry durante un tiempo mas, Lizeth le pidió a Draco que ingrese a la habitación. El rubio seguía demasiado confundido, por lo que ella le pidió que se siente e hizo lo mismo frente a él.

-¿Qué piensas? -dijo Lizeth luego de un arto, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Me odias, verdad?

-No. Para ser sincera...me das lástima. Pero no te odio.

-Genial -murmuró Draco.

-Hay algunas cosas que quiero preguntarte, Draco. -dijo Lizeth, recibiendo un asentimiento -No nos llevabamos mal antes de llegar a Hogwarts. De hecho, pensé que hasta iba a ser posible que me enamorara de ti en algún momento de mi vida. ¿Qué pasó para que cambiaras tanto?

-Me enfurecí cuando el Sombrero te mandó a Gryffindor. Me volví loco al pensar que ibas a estar con esos imbéciles sin cerebro. 

-No me engañas. Ese no es un motivo lo suficientemente válido para que me trataras como lo hiciste.

-Yo...yo...

-Draco...que te estoy dando la posibilidad de que seas sincero conmigo. Si no quieres hacerlo, bien. No lo hagas. Pero yo tampoco voy a serlo contigo. Sé que quieres saber que pasó en la Mansión y vas a tener que preguntarle a tu padre, sabiendo que no vas a recibir la verdad como respuesta.

-Vamos...no seas ridícula. 

-No voy a decirte nada, si no me das un buen motivo. Y no me vas a doblegar, Draco. Si te atreves a acercarte a mí con otras intenciones que no sean las de un gesto cariñoso, vas a recibir un hermoso Cruciatus.

-No te atreverías.

-Pruébame.

-Está bien. -concedió Draco -No quería que...me dio terror que....yo..

-Dracooooo

-¡¡NO TE QUERÍA CERCA DE POTTER!! ¿DE ACUERDO? ¡¡Y SIGO PENSANDO LO MISMO!! ¡¡NO QUIERO QUE TE ACERQUES A ÉL!!

-Bueno, bueno, tranquilo. -dijo Lizeth con una sonrisa -No es necesario que te pongas así. Harry y yo somos amigos, nada mas. 

-El me dijo que lo habías rechazado.

-Ah...si, pero lo acepté hace unos minutos.

-¿Estás enamorada de él? -preguntó Draco con un hilo de voz.

-No. Y, deja de preocuparte, porque él está interesado en alguien mas.

-¿Quién?

-No importa. En fin, ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Quiero que me cuentes lo que sucedió en mi casa. Todo.

Lizeth relató todos los hechos, uno por uno, de principio a fin, con detalles incluídos. Le contó, de cabo a rabo, todo lo que había sucedido entre su padre y ella, apeciando los cambios en la actitud del rubio.

A medida que Draco escuchaba lo que su novia decía, la furia y necesidad de venganza corrían por sus venas a una velocidad alarmante. Su rostro estaba rojo, furioso, como nunca antes se lo había podido apreciar, y Lizeth supo que no iba a decansar hasta que su padre pague por lo hecho.

-Draco, cálmate. -pidió Lizeth cuando el rubio tiró un jarrón contra una pared.

-¿C"MO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME CUANDO EL MUY MALDITO OS" A PONERTE SUS MANOS ENCIMA SIN TU CONSENTIMIENTO?

-Draco, por favor...

-¡VOY A MATARLO! 

-No draco, a mí no me importa, de verdad -dijo ella acercándose.

-¡¿C"MO QUE NO TE IMPORTA?! -Tan enfurecido estaba que no se dio cuenta de que Narcissa y Sirius habían ingresado por una puerta, mientras Harry y Severus por la otra -¡TE VIOL" LIZETH!

-Ya lo sé, Draco. Pero cálmate, por favor.

-¡¡VA A SUPLICAR POR SU MALDITA Y MISERABLE VIDA ANTES DE QUE ACABE CON ÉL!!

-¡BASTA! -le gritó la rubia.

Lizeth se acercó a él y le tomó la cara con sus dos manos, haciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Lo besó. Lo besó con fiereza, intentando calmarlo y que se enfoque solamente en ella.

Poco a poco, Draco sucumbió ante esa boca que reclamaba su atención y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Lizeth, apretándola contra él. Demostrándole que él siempre iba a estar con ella, y que nadie le iba a hacer daño de nuevo.

Diversas reacciones fueron las que sufrieron los testigos del beso. Severus Snape se mostró complacido y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, que desapareció tan pronto como vio el rostro de HArry Potter. 

El moreno estaba desencajado. Primero se había enterado que Lizeth había sido víctima de un acto atroz, y después, al verlos besarse de ese modo, la furia dio paso a la mayor de las trsitezas. Aunque sonrió, porque las cosas eran como deberían ser.

Narcissa se vio preocupada. estaba segura de que no se amaban, pero no se veían mal juntos y tal vez, sólo tal vez, podían llegar a mentaner una buena relación. Además, Draco había amenazado con matar a su padre. Y, aunque eso era demasiado preocupante, supo que no le iba a hacer mas daño a Lizeth. La historia de su propio matrimonio no se iba a repetir.

Y Sirius, sin saber por que, le dolió verlos besándose. Había sido un estúpido al imaginarse a sí mismo despertando conLizeth entre sus brazos cada mañana. Era mas que obvio que ella estaba enamorada de Draco, su prometido. Y su corazón sintió el mismo dolor que cuando se enteró del compromiso de Narcissa con Lucius Malfoy.

***************************

**ESO ES TODO POR AHORA...**

**ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO. A MI ME GUSTO, AUNQUE NO QUED" COMO ESPERABA.**

**LES MANDO UN BESO**

**DEJENME SUS REVIEWS...PORFIS...**

**BESOS**

**Gala.**


	10. Paciencia

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de estos personajes son mios. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling, Warner Bros, etc, etc... NO gano dinero con esto

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic contiene **slash**, si no te gusta no lo leas. ¡¡¡Estás avisado/a!!! ¡¡¡No quiero problemas!!! Podrá tener escenas de violencia o sexo explícito, pero yo voy a avisar cuando suiceda para que si no quieren no las lean.   
Ademas va a haber un romance entre Lizeth y Sirius..o por lo menos algunos acercamientos. Asì que a quien no le guste este tipo de ffs, tambièn lo puede ir dejando.

**En este capitulo hay un lemon!!! (dicese relaciones sexuales expicitas)**

**¡¡NO QUIERO QUEJAS POR ALGO QUE YA ESPECIFIQUE EN LA ADVERTENCIA!! SI SEGUIS LEYENDO ES BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD.........**

En fin, para todos los que sigan leyendo....¡GRACIAS!

**PAREJAS: **Remus/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Lizeth/Sirius/Narcissa, Harry/Draco.

**TIEMPO:** After Voldemort. La guerra terminó y Harry está en septimo año.

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:**

**MacGonagallli'l Kat:** Veo que estabas algo alterada antes de dejar el review...lo que no recibí fue el posterior a la lectura....espero que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y que te guste este tambien. Un beso.

**LiamBlack:** Si, si...Sirius definitivamente va a sufrir demasiadas confusiones durante el ff. Y Draco va a estar algo confundido hasta que se decida por Harry...supongo...Ahora agrego este capìtulo y espero que te guste como los anteriores. Besos.

**LynetteBlack:** El triangulo amoroso definitivamente va a ser el centro de la historia, aunque de todos modos, hay mas personajes importantes. No puedo agregarte a mi messenger...porque no tengo. JaJaJa. PEro te prometo que en cuanto me abra cuenta de hotmail te agrego. Saludos.

**Magical Krystal:** Me alegra que te guste el ff. Sirius y Lizeth....no puedo asegurarte con quien se va a quedar el perrito porque todavía no me decidí...aunque sí tengo mi inclinación por una de las dos. Y van a suceder algunas cosillas entre ellos...vos tranquila. Y que decirte de Remus y Sev...si me encantan...los adoro juntos. Un abrazo.

**moony:** Si, ya suponía que varios iban a pensar que Lizeth se iba a quedar con Harry. Pero es que leí tanto slash, que ya me cuesta mucho ponerle una mujer de pareja...jeje. En fin, que bueno que te guste y que sigas leyendo. Besos.

**Agusstina: **Gracias por tu review. Sos de las que siemrpe me sigue. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Ahora mismo voy a subir uno mas y espero que te guste también... Besos.

**Kailey Hamilton: **La verdad. Pobre Remus. Me cuesta tanto buscarle una pareja femenina...ya lo veo 100% homosexual...jeje. Bueno, no te me pongas así...aún falta para que termine. No se con quien se va a quedar Sirius, pero que van a pasar ciertas cosas con ambas mujeres, te lo aseguro. Por otro lado, la nueva Lizeth es bien malita y decidida. Lucius Malfoy no sabe donde se metio, y ni te cuento la noticia que le tiene guardadita. Espero que te guste todo esto. Besos.

**Ophelia Dakker: **Me alegro que te haya gustado porque siempre me lees y eso es super importante. Remus y Sev..no me digas que no son hermosos...¡los adoro! Y Draco y Harry van a empezar a llevarse bien..aunque creo que a la fuerza. Te mando un beso.

---------------------------------------

ALGO MAS: LO QUE ESTÉ EN_ CURSIVA SON PENSAMIENTOS._

_-----------------------------_

Capitulo anterior:

_ Lizeth se acercó a él y le tomó la cara con sus dos manos, haciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Lo besó. Lo besó con fiereza, intentando calmarlo y que se enfoque solamente en ella._

_ Poco a poco, Draco sucumbió ante esa boca que reclamaba su atención y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Lizeth, apretándola contra él. Demostrándole que él siempre iba a estar con ella, y que nadie le iba a hacer daño de nuevo._

_-------_

**CAPITULO 10: Paciencia.**

-¿Te sientes mejor? -preguntó Lizeth sonriendo cuando se separaron necesitados de aire.

-Aún quiero matarlo -murmuró draco sin quietar los brazos de su cintura.

-No lo hagas -le pidió ella escondiendo su rostro en el pálido cuello de su prometido -Tengo mejores planes, pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

-Ejem.. -Narcissa fingió toser para llamar la atención de la jóven pareja -Me alegra que ambos estén bien, pero creo que necesitamos hablar.

-No te preocupes Narcissa, Lucius no va a saber que lo golpeó.

-Lizeth, creo que no deberías...

-Profesor -dijo la rubia cortando el consejo de Sirius -Desde que nací, mi padre se encargó de mi educación como futura seguidora del Dark Lord, no soy una niña indefensa. -Snape se removió y murmuró algo incomprensible al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Qué dices Snape? -preguntó Sirius.

-Que las mujeres bien entrenadas son las peores mortífagas que existen.

-Exacto. No había muchas mujeres en las filas oscuras, pero las pocas que juraron su fidelidad al Dark Lors eran casi imbatibles. -concedió Lizeth. -De hecho, a mi me entrenó la mejor de todas. Bellatriz Lestrange me enseñó todo lo que sabe cuando dejó Azkaban.

-¿Estás queriendo decir que sabes dónde se encuentra una de las pocas mortífagos que escaparon? -preguntó Sirius.

-Oh no. Bella venía a Bulgaria a darme clases, y las últimas fuesron este verano en Malfoy Manor.

-¿Narcissa?

-No tenía idea que ella había estado en mi casa, Sev.

-Por supuesto que no -dijo Draco -El único que sabe quien entra y sale de la casa es mi padre.

-¿Lucius está organizando un ejército? -preguntó Snape perdiendo el poco color que podía apreciarse en su rostro.

-No, no. -dijo Lizeth negando co la cabeza -Está conformando un...em...¿cómo decirlo? Una especie de...."escuela de mortífagos" para entrenar al nuevo Dark Lord y sus seguidores.

-¡Por Merlín! -exclamó Narcissa -¡Otra guerra!

-No si yo puedo evitarlo -dijo Lizeth desplomàndose en un sillón. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

-Se realista Lizeth -dijo Harry -¿Qué puedes hacer tu?

-Ah...es que yo tengo un GRAN papel en los planes de Lucius.

-¿Cuáles son esos malditos planes? -preguntó Severus perdiendo la paciencia.

-Lo siento profesor, pero no pienso decirles nada, por lo menos por ahora. El factor sorpresa es una gran ventaja. Además...no voy a dejar que Dumbledore me utilice.

-Lizeth...suenas como mi hermana -dijo Narcissa impresionada.

-Ella me educó. -dijo Lizeth encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tengo que avisar a Albus -dijo Snape.

-Adelante, hágalo profesor. Va a ser divertido ver el rostro del vejete cuando escuche lo que tengo para decirle.

-Ok. -dijo Sirius, que ya estaba comenzando a sentir molestias estomacales -¡Todo el mundo fuera! Lizeth quédate.

-Si señor.

------------------------------------

Narcissa, Severus, Harry y Draco dejaron los aposentos de Sirius ahokeados por las noticias. Sind emasiada ceremosnia, los dos mayores se retiraron hacia las mazmorras, dejando al "Príncipe de Slytherin" y al "Chico de Oro de Gryffindor" solos.

-Está buscando una merte segura -murmuró Harry.

-No tiene nada que perder, Potter. Y, si muere, se libra de mi.

-Pero...tu padre...

-En pocas horas he descubierto cosas de mi padre que no me enorgullecen en lo mas mínimo. Y voy a defender a Lizeth aunque muera en el intento.

-¿La amas? -preguntó Harry con una sonrisa triste.

-No -respondió sinceramente el rubio -¿Y tu?

-Tampoco. Es sólo que...

-Lo sé...es una maldita imbécil cabeza dura que cree que va a poder con esto sola -dijo Draco y Harry asintió -Prométeme que vas a protegerla si algo me sucede.

-Por supuerto que lo haré. Pero...tu no vas a enfrentarte a tu padre, ¿verdad?

-Contrario a lo que tu puedes pensar, no soy estúpido y valoro mi vida, Potter.

-¡HARRY! -se escuchó la voz de Hermione Granger mientras se acercaba al extraño duo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? -preguntó Ron observando a Malfoy con odio.

-Weasley, Granger -dijo Draco mirando a cada uno y luego inclinó su cabeza en señal se saludo a su némesis -Potter.

-Adios Malfoy.

-¿Se puede saber que fue eso? -preguntó Hermione.

-No lo sé muy bien -dijo HArry confundido, mientras seguía con la mirada como Draco se perdía en un pasillo -Pero estamos juntos en esto.

-¿Qué es "esto"? -preguntó Hermione nuevamente.

-No podemos hablar aquí -dijo Harry -Vamos afuera.

Los tres inseparables amigos recorrieron el castillo hasta llegar al exterior. Luego de acomodarse las bufandas correctamente para no pasar mas frío del necesario, se acercaron al lago y se sentaron en el césped.

-¿Y bien? -reclamó Ron.

-Verán...Lucius Malfoy está formando el Lado Oscuro nuevamente y...

-¿QUÉ?

-Hermione, no me interrumpas. Por alguna razón, Lizeth tiene un papel importante en sus planes. El problema es que no quiere decirle a nadie que es lo que tiene pensado hacer Malfoy y quiere hacerse cargo sola. Por eso estaba con Malfoy, me pidió que proteja a Lizeth si le sucede algo a él.

-Es una trampa, Harry -dijo Ron.

-No lo es.

-Mira. Primero: Draco Malfoy no se preocupa por lo que le pase a Avery porque, principalmente, èl es quein la maltrata. -dijo Ron comenzando su exposición de motivos -Segundo: Lizeth Avery no les dice nada de los planes porque no existen. Tercero: Esa chica es un maldita mortífaga. Cuarto:...

-No vuelvas a hablar así de Lizeth, Ron -lo amenazó Harry observándolo fríamente -No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando.

-Harry...¿Qué es lo que no nos estás contando?

-Lo siento Hermione, pero ese es un asunto que no puedo discutir con ustedes porque no me concierne. -dijo Harry poniéndose de pie -Pero sí les digo algo: Lizeth es mi amiga, y no quiero escucharlos hablar mal de ella.

-¡Pero Harry!

-Déjalo Ron -dijo Hermione tomándolo de un brazo -Él sbe lo que hace.

-Supongo.

---------------------------

Lizeth seguía en el sillón, masajeándose las sienes para apaciguar sus dolores. ¡Maldito Lucius Malfoy! ¿Por qué demonios le dolía la cabeza? ¿Por qué todo tenía que sucederle a ella? Cada vez que pensaba en los hechos de Malfoy Manor se le ponía la piel de gallina. La imágenes se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez y el dolor volvía, como si estuviera sucediendo de nuevo.

Sirius la miró preocupado. Era obvio que algo la atormentaba, y sabía que era ese algo. ¡Maldita Bellatrix por haberle enseñado artes oscuras! ¡Y maldito Malfoy por haberle puesto una mano encima! Se aclaró la garganta llamándo la atención de Lizeth, que levantó el rostro y él pudo ver una mirada tan desgarrada que sintió que el mundo se rompía bajo sus pies.

-Lizeth...¿Te encuentras bien? -_"Vaya pregunta estúpida"_

-Usted dirá profesor -dijo Lizeth recuperando la compostura y ocultando sus sentimientos tal como le habían enseñado

-No...no puedes soportar todo esto tu sola. -dijo Seirius algo aturdido por el cambio de expresión en el rostro de su alumna -Confía en mi. Dime lo que sabes.

-Confío en usted, profesor. -dijo Lizeth con una sonrisa -Pero no puedo decirlo. No estaría seguro si lo supiera. Ni siquiera está seguro ahora.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada, profesor. Nada. Creo...que será mejor que me vaya. Tengo algunas tareas atrasadas y...bueno, ya sabe.

-Claro -dijo Sirius desilusionado, le gustaba su compañía -Puedes venir aquí cuando quieras. Eres bienvenida, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Gracias -Lizeth le regaló una sonrisa sincera y partió.

-¿Qué te está pasando Sirius Black? -se preguntó Sirius en voz alta cuando la muchacha abandonó su sala. -"_Me gusta"_ -respondió su cabeza.

-----------------------------

Narcissa le había aconsejado que vaya a verlo, que le diga todo lo que comenzaba a sentir por él. Pero es que...expresar sentimientos no era su fuerte. Desde pequeño le habían enseñado a ocultarlos y había creado tantos murops a su alrededor que era prácticamente imposible derrumbarlos.

Pero otra parte de su mente sabía que si quería mantener una relación con Lupin...no con Remus, iba a tener que hacerlo. Tal vez le costara años, pero iba a lograrlo. Era la última (y única, para ser sinceros) oportunidad de ser feliz. Él merecía un poco de felicidad, ¿o no?

Después de pronunciar la contraseña de las habitaciones de Lupin, Severus se encontró en una pequeña y confortable sala de estar, con algunos sillones, una biblioteca, cuadros y una mesita para el te. Por las ventanas podía verse el hermoso atardecer de invierno que estaba teniendo lugar ese día.

Remus estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, manteniendo una conversación con Harry Potter. _"Genial. Ahora voy a tener que inventar una buena excusa para estar aquí."_ El adolescente lo observó por unos instantes, antes de regalarle una sonrisa pícara y salir de la sala sin decir palabra alguna.

Entonces Severus dirigió su vista al hombre que tanto le había cambiado la existencia en sólo dos días. Remus Lupin continuaba sentado en el sillón, bebiendo te y comiendo algunas tortas que, evidentemente, habían estar para su te con Potter.

-¿Por qué cada vez que te encuentras conmigo te quedas de pie sin hacer nada? -preguntó divertido Remus.

-Porque....nada...estaba pensando.

-Bueno, si quieres, puedes pensar sentado aquí.

Severus se sentó junto a Remus en el sillón, medio de costado, mirando los ojos mas dorados que hubiera visto jamás. Extendió una mano hacia su rostro y le acarició la mejilla suavemente, deseando perderse en el tiempo y en el espacio para permanecer así por siempre.

Remus inclinó el rostro hacia la mano, impidiéndo que se termine la caricia y demostrándo que le gustaba. No perdió de vista los dos ojos negros que parecían traspasarlo y leer su alma, porque adoraba esa mirada, que no era aterrorizante, sino cargada de pasión.

-Severus -dijo después de unos minutos -Quiero que hablemos.

-Después.

Ni bien esas letras abandonaron sus labios, Severus ya no pudo reprimir la tentación de besar a SU licántropo favorito. Recordaba lo que había sucedido en la mañana y no quería dañar de nuevo a Remus, pero no podía evitar desearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Remus se sorprendió por la suavidad con la que lo estaba besando Severus. Lo trataba como si fuera de cristal, como si pudiese romperse de un momento a otro. Remus llevó sus manos a la nuca de Severus y lo acercó mas a él, mientras el Slytherin posisionaba las suyas en la cintura del licántropo.

El beso se hacía mas intenso y la necesidad de respirar apareció. Se separaron reticentes a hacerlo, pero Remus no tenía intenciones de dejarlo ir. Sus labios se deslizaron por la mandíbula de Severus, dirigiéndose luego a su cuello. Las atenciones brindadas estaban rindiendo sus frutos porque pudo escuchar un pequeño gemido que abandonaba la boca del Slytherin.

Poco a poco, Remus lo fue recostando en el sillón, quedando arriba de ese delgado cuerpo que tanto ansiaba recorrer con manos y boca, para conocerlo a fondo. Sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar la capa negra que le impedía avanzar en su tarea y pronto se encontró con el torso pálido de Severus Snape frente a él.

Lo primero que atacó fue un pezón, que pedía a gritos ser besado y mordisqueado hasta quedar rojo y duro, mientras una de sus manos se encargaba de imitar los movimientos en el otro. Severus jadeaba incontrolablemente. Nunca se había imaginado con Remus pudiera ser tan apasionado, sobre todo porque esa mañana parecía un trapo deshecho.

Ambas manos de Severus abandonaron la espalda de Remus, para continuar su camino hacia abajo y ejercer presión sobre sus caderas, juntando sus erecciones medio erguidas. Ambos gimieron a la vaz ante el íntimo contacto.

-Remus -medio habló, medio jadeó Severus -Creo que sería mejor que....

-Nada -dijo Remus impidiendole finalizar la frase. -No estoy inválido. Ven.

Remus lo guió hasta la habitación, encantando la puerta para que no pudiese ser abierta por fuera (No era cosa que justo a Sirius se le ocurra visitar a su amigo en ese momento). Aprisionó el cuerpo de Severus contra una pared, besandolo con ímpetu, mientras terminaba de quietarle la túnica y Severus hacía lo mismo con la suya.

Poco a poco, ya los dos en boxers, fueron caminando a tientas hacia la cama, donde Remus quedó debajo esta vez. Severus no perdió oportunidad y se dedicó a devolverle la misma deliciosa tortura a la que él había ido sometido minutos antes.

Remus sentía como su cuerpo se sacudía al recibir los besos y caricias de Severus por todo su torso. Comenzó por los pezones, tal como él había hecho, y luego siguió bajando, hasta llegar al ombligo, donde se divirtió un buen rato, rodeandolo con su lengua, y hundiéndola en él. Los gemidos de Remus llenaban el aire y sólo producían aumentar la exitación del profesor de pociones.

Poco a poco se deshizo de la ropa interior de su amante, contemplando la delgada y casi enfermiza contextura que poseía. Sin demasiado preámbulo tomó la virilidad de Remus en su boca, moviéndose sensual y suavemente, siendo recompensado con palabras incomprensibles y súplicas casi llorosas.

Antes de que todo termine para Remus, Severus abandonó esa parte de su anatomía, para volver a recostarse sobre él y besarlo con toda la pasión que tenía dentro suyo. Si eso era un sueño, los dos deseaban no volver a despertar jamás. Remus lo recibió en su boca hambrienta, mientras sus manos se encargaban de eliminar el bóxer de su amante, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

-Te quiero dentro mío, Severus -alcanzó a susurrar Remus.

-Y tus deseos son órdenes -le rspondió sensualmente el hombre en el oído.

Sin dejar de besarlo, Severus llevó una de sus manos a la entrada de Remus, para insertar en ella un dedo y comenzar la preparación. Al primer intruso pronto le siguieron mas y Remus jadeaba en anticipación a lo que venía, aompañando con sus caderas los movimientos de Severus.

Los dedos pronto abandonaron su tarea y Severus se colocó entre las piernas de Remus, dispuesto a terminar con lo que habían empezado. Con suavidad y cuidado despesperantes, se introdujo en el cuerpo de Remus, mientras olas de placer lo llenaban por completo.

Nada podía ser mas perefcto. ASí debía ser su vida de ahora en adelante, poseyendo y dejandose posser por es hombre que ahora yacía bajo él y le incitaba a que se mueva. Cumpliendo con sus deseos, Severus abandonó su cuerpo, para volver a arremeter con mas fuerza.

Fue el atardecer perfecto. El sol abandonó por completo el horizonte, en el mismo momento en que dos hombres culminaban satisfechos un acto milenario, la danza mas sensual de todas. Dos roncos gemidos, en un alto volumen fuelo último que se escuchó en la habitación.

-Eso fue perfecto -dijo Remus cuando su respiración se hubo calmado y ya estaban separados.

-Lo fue -respondió Severus apoyando se cabeza en el pecho de Remus, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda.

-Severus...tengo intenciones de repetirlo. -dijo tentativamente Remus.

-Todas las veces que quieras Remus.

-¿Qué....uff...sientes algo por mí? Además de lo obvio, quiero decir.

-Remus, no soy un hombre fácil. Soy frío, solitario y mis murallas tienen demasiado tiempo establecidas alrededor mio. -al ver que Remus iba a hablar, lo calló levantando una mano -Pero si quieres, y te llenas de paciencia, me gustaría....em...que mantuviéramos una relación mas allá de la cama.

-Definitivamente, estoy de acuerdo. -dijo Remus con una sonrisa. -No sabes la paciencia que puedo tener.

-Gracias -musitó Severus en su oído.

-No, severus. Gracias a ti.

--------------------------------

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**CREO QUE ES MAS CORTO QUE LOS DEMAS. PERO BUENO...EL LEMON ME COMIO EL CEREBRO..JEJE.**

**DEJENME SUS OPINIONES...**

**Gala Snape **

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**


	11. Revelaciones

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de estos personajes son mios. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling, Warner Bros, etc, etc... NO gano dinero con esto

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic contiene **slash**, si no te gusta no lo leas. ¡¡¡Estás avisado/a!!! ¡¡¡No quiero problemas!!! Podrá tener escenas de violencia o sexo explícito, pero yo voy a avisar cuando suiceda para que si no quieren no las lean.  
Ademas va a haber un romance entre Lizeth y Sirius..o por lo menos algunos acercamientos. Asì que a quien no le guste este tipo de ffs, tambièn lo puede ir dejando.

**¡¡NO QUIERO QUEJAS POR ALGO QUE YA ESPECIFIQUE EN LA ADVERTENCIA!! SI SEGUIS LEYENDO ES BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD.........**

En fin, para todos los que sigan leyendo....¡GRACIAS!

---------------------------------------

**PAREJAS: **Remus/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Lizeth/Sirius/Narcissa, Harry/Draco.

**TIEMPO:** After Voldemort. La guerra terminó y Harry está en septimo año.

-----------------------------------------

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:**

**Ayda merodeadora: ** Me alegro que te gusten mis parejas, y mi manera de escribir. La pareja de Ron y Hermione a mí me gusta, pero no me inspiro mucho para escribir sobre ellos, no se por que. Espero que sigas leyendo. Un beso.

**Deedee:** Gracias por los ánimos. Espero que te siga pareciendo bueno el ff. Un beso.

**Lunaloveblack:** Bueno, vos pedís...vos tenés. Qurés un poco de acción entre Lizeth y Sirius.. No se le puede llamar acción acción...pero algo es algo. Ya vas a ver. Y en cuanto a Severus..es que él es un incomprendido, por eso nadie lo ve apasionado. Un beso.

**LiamBlack:** Tenés toda la razón. Sirius no estuvo nada inteligente en su conversación con Lizeth, pero ya van a mejorar las cosas. Y puedo asegurarte que, por lo menos, van a intentar darle su merecido a Lucius. Un beso.

**Magical Krystal:** Me alegro que te haya gustado. Un beso, ahora lo sigo...

**Agusstina:** Gracias por dejarme tu review, como siempre. Me tardè un poco mas que lo habitual, pero es que me tienen como tonta en la facultad. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Un beso.

**Angelgótico:** Bueno bueno...no puedo decirte que va a pasar entre Draco y Harry, ni entre Narcissa y Sirius, porque sino se terminaría el suspensito...pero van a pasar unas cuantas cosillas entre todos..ya vas a ver.. No te procupes si no podés dejar un review por capítulo, lo importante es que los leas...Besos.

**Kailey Hamilton:** Me alegro que gracias a mí hayas descubierto que te gustan los D/H...jajaja. Por otra parte, respectod e Lizeth...nadie sabe como aguantó a Bellatrix, ese es un verdadero misterio. Creo que Lucius debió casarse con ella, son tal para cual. Y no creo que Lizeth los tricione...por lo menos, por ahora. Todo bien si no leiste el lemon, sé que hay gente que no le gustan, por eso aviso cuando hay. Te dejo un beso, espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Ophelia Dakker:** Como verás, acá estoy escribiendo. Tardé mucho, lo sé..pero es que me tienen entre libros y mas libros en la facultad. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y el lemon. Es medio complicado escribir acá, porque te censuran...así que tenía miedo de que me lo saquen. Te mando un beso.

------------------------

**CAPITULO 11: Revelaciones**

Un poco mas de una semana había pasado desde aquella tarde en la que los destinos de varias personalidades de Hogwarts se entremezclaron. Cambios, cambios y más cambios. Enemigos en tregua, nuevos amigos, nuevos...amantes. Los alumnos mas perspicaces del colegio sospechaban, pero nadie estaba seguro de nada.

Sirius caminaba por los pasillos, haciendo su usual ronda nocturna, pensando en los recientes acontecimientos. Harry y Draco Malfoy habían hecho "las paces" y solían encontrarse a escondidas para intentar descifrar el plan de Lucius. Entre los dos interrogaban discretamente a Lizeth, pero ninguno podía recopilar mucha información, la rubia era muy hábil.

Aún recordaba el impacto que se llevó cuando Remus lo invitó a tomar el té en su sala de estar y le informó que había comenzado una "relación" con Severus Snape. No podía creerlo, y le costó mucho aceptar que el Slytherin no estaba jugando con su amigo. Odiaría verlo herido, pero también sabía que tenía derecho a ser feliz. Por eso fue que, después de muchos gritos y peleas con Remus y Harry, terminó aceptando ser cordial con Snape y no volver a llamarlo "Snivellus".

Todos parecían estar encontrando sus parejas, o por lo menos, alguien con quien estar y disfrutar de la compañía. Todos menos él. Si cerraba los ojos podía recordar ese momento en su habitación en el que Narcissa y él se hundieron en las profundidades del otro, mirándose a los ojos. Por un momento pensó que podía llegar a besarla y confesarle ese amor que le tenía desde que eran pequeños, y compartían sus clases en el colegio.

Pero ella era su prima, y si el decía algo así, lo iba a despreciar. Ya se imaginaba el caudal de insultos que iba a ganarse. Por otra perte, estaba Lizeth. Algo había en ella que lo atormentaba. Necesitaba y deseaba protegerla, cuidarla, acariciarla, besarla y...otra vez llegaba a la misma conlusión. Era un depravado. Ella era su alumna y estaba comprometida con Malfoy, no era posible.

Perdido en sus propios pensamientos y conclusiones, siguió su ronda, haciendose el distraído cuando escuchaba sonidos "extraños" provenientes de algún aula vacía. Tampoco era cuestión de interrumpir a los estudiantes y sus necesidades. Sonrió al recordar sus andanzas de adolescente. Tantos salones fueron testigos de sus romances...

Un sollozo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Agudizó el oído para detectar la fuente del triste lamento y caminó hacia donde creía haberlo escuchado. Dobló en un pasillo lateral, alumbrando con la luz de su varita, y la mandíbula casi se le cae cuando descubrió al alumno fuera de su cama.

Lizeth estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, abrazándose las piernas flexionadas, y observando la luna en cuarto menguante, a punto de desaparecer. Se preguntó que era lo que hacía fuera de la cama, y se dio cuenta de que la rubia se veía muy ausente durante las comidas, aunque intentara disimular.

-¿Lizeth? -preguntó en un susurro, intentando no asustarla -¿Qué sucede pequeña?

-Lo siento profesor, no podía dormir.

-Ven. Debes tener frío -dijo Sirius notando que estaba sólo en su ropa de dormir -Te invito un té.

-No se moleste, yo no...

-No es molestia -dijo Sirius ofreciéndole el brazo.

Profesor y alumna caminaron por los pasillos oscuros de Hogwarts hasta llegar al cuadro que marcaba la entrada de los aposentos del profesor de Transfiguraciones. Sirius pronunció la contraseña y entraron.

Mientras Sirius, hacía aparecer la tetera y las tazas, Lizeth se sentó en el sofá. Aún no sabía por que había accedido a ir con el preofesor. Está bien. Admitía que era absolutamente guapo y que su sonrisa era una de las mas bellas que había visto, pero....Se estaba volviendo loca, era un profesor.

Sirius la observó mientras preparaba las infusiones. Definitivamente hermosa, pero en su rostro había algo extraño, algo nuevo, que no estaba ahí antes. Cansancio, dolor, preocupación. Sus ojos celestes ya no eran los mismos que él conoció el primero de Septiembre. Y, aunque antes lo miraban con desprecio, los prefería, porque los de ahora parecían muertos.

-¿Quieres contarme qué es lo que te sucede?

-Ya le dije, no podía dormir.

-Está bien, pero si no podías dormir es porque estabas preocupada por algo. Y sé que no son tus calificaciones, porque haz recuperado todo el tiempo perdido en las primeras semanas de clases. Confía en mi Lizeth, por favor.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe. -dijo Lizeth esquivando su mirada.

-Lizeth -Sirius pensó en algo, pero lo había descartado en seguida, aunque...tal vez valía la pena preguntar -¿Hace cuánto que no puedes dormir por las noches?

-Desde la noche que dormí aquí.

-¿Qué? No puedes hacer soportado todo este tiempo sin dormir.

-Duermo, pero sólo una hora o dos. Después... -Lizeth bebió su té y permaneció en silencio, pero al ver que Sirius la miraba fijamente y no hablaba, decidió continuar -Después....sueño una y otra vez con Lucius y lo que pasó, y no puedo ni quiero volver a dormir. Entonces bajo a la Sala Común o salgo por los pasillos.

-¿Todas las noches?

-Todas.

-Lizeth -dijo Sirius arrodillándose frente a ella -¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Te pedí que confiaras en mi.

-Ya le dije que confío en usted, profesor. Pero no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Puedo conseguirte una poción para dormir sin soñar -ofreció Sirius.

-No. Casi me volví adicta después de la muerte de mi madre y el medimago que me atendió me prohibió volver a beberla.

-Pero pequeña...si sigues sin dormir vas a colapsar, vas a hacerte daño.

-Lo sé, pero no hay nada que...

-Puedes dormir aquí -dijo Sirius sin pensarlo.

-Pero...eh...no es... -Lizeth bajó su rostro escondiendo su sonrojo.

-Escucha. -susurró Sirius levantándole el mentón -Prometí cuidarte y voy a hacerlo. Si para eso, tienes que dormir conmigo cada noche, que así sea entonces.

-No quiero su lástima -le gruñó Lizeth poniéndose de pie.

-No es lástima -Sirius la agarró de un brazo, evitando que se fuera -Lizeth..me preocupo por ti, dejame ayudarte, por favor.

Lizeth estudió el rostro de su profesor. Sus ojos azules reflñejaban la preocupación que decía sentir, y pudo ver en ellos la súplica. Le estaba rogando para que acepte cuidarla. Una sensación de calidez se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando Sirius levantó su mano y le acarició la mejilla. Hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no la acariciaba así, con amor.

-Está bien -fue un susurro casi imperceptible, pero Sirius sonrió.

-Ven, vamos a la cama.

Sirius dejó a Lizeth acostarse, mientras él se cambió de ropas en el baño. Cuando volvió a entrar a la habitación, la rubia estaba acostada, con las mantas hasta el cuello. Su rostro cansado estaba intranquilo y tenso. Sirius comperndió lo que le sucedía y se acercó con cautela, sentándose en el borde de la cama, junto a ella.

-Lizeth...si quieres puedo dormir en el sofá.

-No, está bien. Es sólo que...

-No voy a hacerte daño. Te lo prometo.

Lizeth sonrió y asintió, mientras corría las sábanas, para que Sirius se acueste junto a ella. El mayor se acostó, procurando no acercarse demasiado, por miedo a asustarla. La situación era incómoda, pero él le había prometido a Narcissa cuidar de Lizeth. Y, aunque le costara aceptarlo, deseaba cuidar de ella.

Después de algunos minutos de incomodidad y silencio, Sirius escuchó una risita a su lado. Se volteó para ver a Lizeth y ella le sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada...sólo...imaginaba el rostro de Draco si me viera durmiendo en la misma cama que usted. -confesó Lizeth acercándose mas a su profesor -Gracias.

-De nada. Ven aquí -dijo Sirius tomándola de la cintura.

Lizeth apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Sirius rodeó su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos, mientras él la abrazaba y apoyaba su mentón sobre su cabeza. Un suspiro proveniente de Lizeth fue lo que Sirius necesitó para saber que la chica ya se había calmado, se estaba relajando y confiaba en él.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Sirius comenzó a trazar círculos sobre la espalda de Lizeth. El agarre de la rubia de apretó aún mas y la mano que descansaba sobre su torso comenzó a moverse también.

Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, como si al abrirlos la magia del momento se fuera a esfumar. Sirius depositó un beso en la frente de Lizeth y su boca se movió para besar su mejilla, y luego su nariz, hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre los de su alumna.

Un simple contacto hizo que ambos se estremecieran y que una corriente eléctrica recorriera sus cuerpos simultáneamente. Lizeth devolvió el beso tímidamente, sintiendo esos sensuales labios sobre los propios y deseando que el tiempo se detenga. No quería pensar en nada mas que en ese hombe que le estaba haciendo sentir todas esas sensaciones olvidadas.

Sirius lamió su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso y Lizeth dejó que esa lengua tomara posesión de su boca. Suavemente, Sirius recorrió toda la húmeda cavidad, reconociéndo y explorando. Lizeth expulsó la lengua de su boca y cambió el ritmo, siendo ahora su turno para probar la de su profesor.

Mientras se besaban, sus manos seguían prodigándose caricias. Sirius acariciaba su espalda, subiendo y bajando, mientras que ella hacía los mismo en su torso. Pero cuando la mano de Sirius se aventuró un poco mas, dirigiéndose a la entrepierna de su acompañante, Lizeth se separó bruscamente.

-No..por favor... -pidió la rubia en posición fetal al otro lado de la cama.

-Lizeth...yo...lo siento...yo...

-Por favor... -solloz

-Perdóname Lizeth...perdóname, por favor. -pidió Sirius acercándose lentamente y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. -Lo siento, yo no....por favor...

Lizeth no contestó, pero se acercó a su profesor y, sollozando en su pecho, aferró sus manos a su pijama. Sirius la abrazó con cuidado, suplicándole perdón al oído, y maldiciéndose mentalmente.

--------------------------------

Harry estaba en su cama, no podía dormir. El sentimiento de vacío en su pecho era desesperante. No podía hacer nada para ayudar a Lizeth si ella no les decía lo que sucedía. Pero la rubia no hablaba con él sobre Lucius, y tampoco con Malfoy.

Malfoy...ese era otro tema. Siempre le había parecido atractivo, pero desde que hicieron una especie de tregua por el bien de Lizeth la atracción aumentó considerablemente. Solía encontrarse junto a él, en algún salón vacío, hablando de Lizeth, aunque siempre se desviaban de tema y terminaban hablando de sus años antes de Hogwarts, de todo lo que les había pasado, y de sus familias.

Así fue como Harry supo que Snape era el padrino de Malfoy, y que Narcissa no era como todos creían. Era una madre amorosa y sobreprotectora. Ella había intentado por todos los medios evitar que Lucius lo entregue al Dark Lord y, gracias a su muerte durante la última batalla, no recibió su marca.

Pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era que el rubio no sabía que era lo que verdaderamente quería. No sabía si hubiese querido portar la marca o no. Admiraba a su padre. La manera de llevar a cabo sus ideales, su carácter..todo su padre era perfecto a los ojos de Draco Malfoy. Aunque le había confesado que después de lo que hizo con Lizeth estaba confundido.

Harry intentó hacerle ver que no todo era blanco ni negro, y que él debía separar a su padre del mortífago. Pero ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de lo que le había dicho. Porque él no podía separar al padre del mortífago.

Siguió pensando en Draco durante un tiempo mas. ¿Cómo era posible que le gustara el rubio? Porque de eso estaba seguro. Antes era atracción física, pero ahora...ahora estaba peor que nunca. Él estaba comprometido y, aunque no lo estuviese, sabía que nunca le haría caso y que su tregua era sólo por Lizeth.

---------------------

Manos bronceadas acariciaban su torso, dandole mas placer que el que nunca soñó. Un par de labios ardientes besaban su estómago, encéndiendolo con facilidad. Toda su piel ardía de deseo y su propia boca no podía evitar gemir, mientras sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a las sábanas.

Sus ojos cerrados se abrieron, mostrando sus pupilas dilatadas. Tan dilatadas que a penas podía vislumbrarse una pequeña porción gris. Necesitaba esos labios sobre los suyos, y no esperó demasiado.

Atrajo con sus brazos a su amante, esperando encontrarse con una cabellera tan rubia como la suya, y esos ojos celestes que brillaban con luz propia, como su dueña, como Lizeth. Pero entonces lo que llegó a él fue cabello oscuro, negro azabache, desordenado y húmedo. Observó el rostro de su acompañante y ahogó un grito cuando vio las esmeraldas.

Draco Malfoy se despertó de golpe, casi gritando, con el corazón latiendole a mil por hora y su pecho agitado como si hubiese corrido la carrera mas larga de su vida. En su entrepierna podía sentir un bulto doloroso.

Confundido, Draco se levantó y llegó como pudo hasta el baño, se quitó el pijama y abrió la ducha. Un baño de agua fría era lo que necesitaba, porque estaba claro que no se iba a autosatifacer pensando en Potter. Y, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía la cara de su antiguo enemigo acercándose a la suya.

El agua corría sobre su cuerpo, casi se estaba congelando, pero necesitaba pensar con claridad. ¿Por qué había soñado con Potter? Reconocía que el moreno era atractivo, pero de ahí a desearlo había un gran trecho que él no estaba dispuesto a transitar.

¡Maldición! Si no fuera por Lizeth, nada de esto estaría pasando. Por ella había hecho la tregua con Potter. Por ella se encontraba con el Gryffindor en salones vacíos. Por ella estaba muerto de celos. Porque odiaba cuando la veía reír junto a Potter, o cuando lo besaba en la mejilla, o cuando tomaba su mano.

Siempre creyó que sus celos eran debido a que era una persona posesiva, pero ahora estaba descubriendo que, tal vez, se debieran a que ella podía hacer todo eso con Potter y él no. Definitivamente el mundo se había vuelto loco, y él no era la excepción.

--------------------------

La mañana descubrió a dos amantes en un enriedo de sábanas y piernas. El mas alto fue el primero en abrir los ojos, y se permitió una sonrisa al ver que, nuevamente, Remus estaba con él. Tenía que admitir que la situación era bastante mas fácil de lo que esperaba.

No le molestaba que Remus llegue de imprevisto a su despacho o a sus aposentos. Así como tampoco le disgustaba que pasara la noche con él. Aunque, si tenía que ser sincero con sigo mismo, le gustaba que Remus hiciera todas esas cosas.

El licántropo era un ser comprensivo y cariñoso. Pero no era agobiante ni lo ahogaba. Cada uno tenía su espacio personal, y agradecía por eso. Porque no era una persona fácil, ni estaba costumbrado a tener una pareja estable. Y Remus parecía comprender todo sin siquiera preguntar.

Mientras acariciaba ausente la espalda de su compañero, pensaba en lo mucho que estaba cambiando su vida en tan poco tiempo. Ya no estaba solo, como siempre pensó que iba a terminar sus días. Ahora tenía a Remus con él y no pensaba dejarlo ir.

Un par de labios se posaron sobre los suyos, y no pudo evitar sonreír al sentirlos, mientras correspondía al beso.

-¿En qué pensabas? -preguntó el licántropo.

-En...nosotros -dijo bajando la voz a un susurro.

-Mmmm ¿En algo en especial?

-No.

-¿Eso es bueno o es malo? -preguntó Remus presionando un poco mas.

-Es bueno, es bueno. -gruñó Severus.

-Está bien, no te enojes. Sólo quería molestarte un poquito. -Remus le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a vestirse.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? -preguntó Severus abrazándolo desde atrás.

-A mi cuarto. Tengo que bañarme, cambiarme la túnica y dar clases. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor en mente?

-Si -Severus acercó su boca al oído de Remus -Báñate conmigo, desayunemos aquí y luego te vas a clases.

-¿Y no crees que todo el comedor va a preguntarse donde estamos? -preguntó Remus, sabiendo que el Jefe de Slytherin quería que su vida privada continúe siéndolo.

-Mejor vete. -dijo Severus soltándolo bruscamente -No vaya a ser que Black venga a buscarte pensando que te hice algo, o que todo el colegio se entere que duermes con un Mortífago.

-Severus...

-Vete.

-No. -dijo Remus cortante -Estás siendo ridículo. En primer lugar, porque TU no quieres que se enteren de lo nuestro. Y, en segundo lugar, YO soy un licántropo y creo que van a preocuparse mas por TU integridad que por la mía. Todo el mundo sabe que actuabas de nuestro lado.

-...

-Sev...sé que te cuesta manejar "esto". Pero no me rechaces, no me expulses sólo porque malinterpretas lo que digo. Háblame.

-.....

-Sev...

-Mmm.

-Vamos a ducharnos. -dijo Remus tendiendole la mano.

---------------

Casi no había podido dormir. Toda la noche estuvo pensando en lo que había pasado entre ellos. Porque él la había besado, pero ella...ella respondió hasta que...su falta de cordura hizo acto de pesencia.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Estaba mas que claro, sobretodo después de ese beso, que le importaba Lizeth, y mucho. La quería con él. Quería ser el causante de su risa, quería ser el que recibiera sus besos, sus abrazos y sus caricias. Quería dormir junto a ella por siempre, y despertar abrazados como estaban ahora.

Pero era su alumna y, después de lo acontecido la noche anterior, lo mas probable era que ella lo odiara. Que pensara que se quiso aprovechar de ella. ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar de esa manera tan estúpida?

Un movimiento entre sus brazos le indicó que Lizeth estaba despertando. Aún no sabía como reaccionar. Estaba claro que tenían que hablar sobre la noche anterior. Tenía que pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento y prometerle que nunca mas iba a hacer algo así. Pero era tan difícil prometer algo de lo que no estaba convencido....

-Bueno días -susurró Lizeth con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Hola Lizeth. ¿Estás bien?

-Si, gracias por permitirme dormir aquí. Necesitaba unas horas de sueño.

-No es nada. Pero yo me refería a....

-Está bien, no se preocupe. -dijo Lizeth sentándose en la cama, dándole la espalda.

-Lizeth, perdóname. -dijo Sirius -No sé por qué te besé. Está mal. No debería haberlo hecho...

-Ya le dije que no se preocupe.

-Lizeth...¿Te lastimé?

-No -la rubia sacudió su cabeza -Sólo me asusté. Supongo que es algo lógico.

-No actúes como si nada te importara Lizeth -dijo repentinamente serio -Dime qué dientes respecto a lo que sucedió anoche.

-¿Qué quiere que le diga? -preguntó Lizeth poniéndose de pie -¿Que el único motivo por el que dormí es porque sabía que usted estaba conmigo y que no iba a dejar que me suceda nada? ¿Que hacía tiempo que no me sentía bien en los brazos de alguien? ¿Que no me arrepiento? ¿Qué fue el mejor beso de mi vida? Bien, ya se lo dije.

Lo siguiente que supo Lizeth fue que los mismos labios que la habían besado la noche anterior, estaban nuevamente sobre los suyos, despertándo los mismos sentimientos que el anterior beso.

Enredó sus brazos en la nuca de su profesor y lo obligó a profundizar el beso. Sirius la abrazó por la cintura, perdiendose en la montaña de sensaciones que le producía besarla. Cuando la falta de aire hizo necesario que se separaran, Lizeth escondió su rostro en el cuello de su profesor.

-Lizeth...

-No diga nada, por favor...

-Pero esto...está mal.

-Lo sé. -reconoció ella con pesar -Pero..¿cómo puede estar mal algo que se siente tan bien?

-Lizeth, yo queiro cuidarte. -dijo Sirius apretando el abrazo -Pero si esto vuelve a pasar, vas a terminar sufriendo mas. Si alguien se enterara...Quiero decir, una relación así está prohibida por las normas de Hogwarts.

-¿Se arrepiente?

-No hermosa. Jamás podría arrepentirme de algo así.

-¿Puede besarme otra vez? -preguntó la rubia, pero Sirius no se movió -Por favor. La última vez.

-------------------------

El trío dorado caminaba hacia el Gran Salón. Ron y Hermione iban de la mano, tranquilizando a Harry. Pero el moreno no podía dejar de pensar en Lizeth. Se enteró por Hermione que la noche anterior la había escuchado levantarse y que esta mañana no estaba en su cama.

Al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, su preocupación aumentó mas si era posible. Lizeth no estaba allí. Tampoco Sirius, ni Remus, ni Snape. Aunque...tal vez Remus y Snape no tenían que ver con la desaparición de Lizeth.

Mientras desayunaba, sintió una mirada clavarse en su nuca. No tenía que pensar mucho para saber de dónde provenía. Volteó hacia la mesa de Slytherin y encontró las orbes de Draco Malfoy clavadas en él.

El rubio sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas, y puso todo su empeño en no sonrojarse ante las imágenes que llegaban a su mente. Disimuladamente, miró hacia la puerta y luego volvió la vista a Potter, que asintió comprendiendo el mensaje.

En menos de dos minutos, estaban fuera del Gran Salón, en un pasillo cercano al aula de Encantamientos. Los dos incómodos por la cercanía y lejanía simultánea.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó Malfoy.

-No lo sé. Hermione dijo que anoche se levantó y que hoy a la mañana no estaba en su cama. Mi última esperanza era que estuviera contigo.

-¡Mierda! ¿Dónde pudo haberse metido?

-¿Crees que estará bien? -preguntó Harry tentativamente.

-Eso espero. Y cuando la encuentre me va a escuchar.

-No te atrevas a tocarla Malfoy.

-Dije "escuchar", ¿o es que no entiendes lo que eso significa? No puede desaparecer así.

-Lo sé. -dijo Harry volteando para irse, cuando vio a Lizeth pasar por el pasillo principal. -Ahi está.

Draco salió corriendo tras Potter. En cuanto ambos llegaron cerca suyo, la rubia detuvo su camino hacia el Gran Salón y les regaló una sonrisa. Le gustaba ver que se estaban entendiendo entre ellos, sobre todo, porque ella SÍ sabía leer sus expresiones y sabía que se atraían mutuamente.

-¿Dónde pasaste la noche? -fue la diracta pregunta de Draco Malfoy.

-No creo que te importe -respondió Lizeth con una sonrisa divertida.

-Lizeth, dime donde y CON QUIEN pasaste la noche...

-Déjame en paz Draco.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para controlar a tu prometida Draco? -preguntó una fría voz desde la entrada del castillo.

Lizeth se estremeció al oírlo, pero inmediatamente ocultó todas sus emociones y volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con Lucius Malfoy. Harry escuchó el susurro de Malfoy y fue a buscar a Sirius. Mientras el rubio se ponía frente a la rubia, protegiéndola del avance de su padre.

-Padre. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Nada en especial. -dijo Lucius mirando fijamente a Lizeth -Sólo quería segurarme que las cosas entre ustedes estén bien.

-Mejor que nunca -respondió Lizeth levantando el mentón orgullosamente.

-Parece que la mocosa aún no sabe a quien tiene que respetar. No me gusta el tono que estás utilizando conmigo Lizeth. ¿Quieres que te recuerde quién manda aquí?

-No te le acerques. -siseó Draco en el momento en que llegaba Harry, seguido por Sirius, Snape y Remus.

-Vete Malfoy -dijo Sirius sacando su varita.

-Sólo quería hablar con mi..."nuera"...no veo nada de malo en eso.

-Pues yo SI lo veo -dijo Sirius apuntándole.

-Vamos Black...no seas ridículo. ¿Con qué motivo vas a maldecirme? ¿Por acercarme a mi familia?

-Vete Lucius -dijo Severus esta vez.

-No. Lizeth, quiero hablar contigo. AHORA.

-Es una lástima Lucius -dijo Lizeth sonriendo de costado -Porque yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-No me faltes el respeto.

-¿O qué? ¿Qué vas a hacerme? -dijo Lizeth poniendose delante de Draco -Ten cuidado con lo que me haces, Lucius. Tus planes están sobre ruedas y puedes echarlos a perder.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Oh vamos...no te hagas el distraído. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? -preguntó Lizeth sin dejar de sonreír -Un heredero. Un heredero para la fortuna Malfoy.

-Ya tengo mi heredero para la fortuna.

-Bueno, bueno...eso ya lo se. Entonces voy a ser mas específica. Necesitas un heredero para lograr ciertos..."objetivos" no muy lícitos, ¿verdad?

-No sé a que te refieres.

-Si lo sabes, Lucius. Y escúchame bien. No vas a tocarme un pelo nunca mas, porque podrías poner en peligro a tu heredero.

-¿Perdón? -preguntó el mayor de los Malfoy confundido.

-Felicidades Lucius -dijo Lizeth tocándose el vientre -Estoy embarazada.

-------------------------------

**NO ME MATEN...POR FAVOR.**

**TARDÉ AÑOS EN SUBIR ESTE CAPÍTULO PORQUE ESTOY ALGO ATAREADA CON MIS CLASES Y EXÁMENES.**

**AL PARECER, LA UNIVERSIDAD Y LA IMAGINACI"N NO VAN DE LA MANO EN MI CASO.**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO Y QUE ME DEJEN SUS REVIEWS...**

**¡¡¡UN BESO ENORME!!!**

**Gala Snape**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**


	12. Tus brazos

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de estos personajes son mios. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling, Warner Bros, etc, etc... NO gano dinero con esto

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic contiene **slash**, si no te gusta no lo leas. ¡¡¡Estás avisado/a!!! ¡¡¡No quiero problemas!!! Podrá tener escenas de violencia o sexo explícito, pero yo voy a avisar cuando suiceda para que si no quieren no las lean.  
Ademas va a haber un romance entre Lizeth y Sirius..o por lo menos algunos acercamientos. Asì que a quien no le guste este tipo de ffs, tambièn lo puede ir dejando.

**¡¡NO QUIERO QUEJAS POR ALGO QUE YA ESPECIFIQUE EN LA ADVERTENCIA!! SI SEGUIS LEYENDO ES BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD.........**

En fin, para todos los que sigan leyendo....¡GRACIAS!

---------------------------------------

**PAREJAS: **Remus/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Lizeth/Sirius/Narcissa, Harry/Draco.

**TIEMPO:** After Voldemort. La guerra terminó y Harry está en septimo año.

-----------------------------------------

**QUIERO PEDIRLES DISCULPAS POR HABER TARDADO TANTO. ES QUE ESTUVE CON EXAMENES Y CON POCA IMAGINACI"N ESTAS SEMANAS. **

----------------------------------------

_-Si lo sabes, Lucius. Y escúchame bien. No vas a tocarme un pelo nunca mas, porque podrías poner en peligro a tu heredero._

_-¿Perdón? -preguntó el mayor de los Malfoy confundido._

_-Felicidades Lucius -dijo Lizeth tocándose el vientre -Estoy embarazada._

------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO 12:** ** TUS BRAZOS.**

El silencio reinó entre Sirius, Severus, Remus, Harry, Draco y Lucius Malfoy. Lizeth observaba maravillada como la máscara de frialdad había caído del rostro de Lucius y había abierto los ojos de forma antinatural. Claro que sólo le tomó unos segundos recobrar su comportura, dejando entre ver una sonrisa macabra.

Sirius sintió que el corazón se le partía en miles de pedazos. O, más bien, que alguien lo tomaba entre sus manos y lo estrujaba, quitándole su vida, para luego cortarlo en minúsculos pedacitos y tirarlo a la basura.

-¿No vas a decir nada Lucius? -preguntó Lizeth sin dejar de sonreir calculadoramente.

-Vienes conmigo -fue lo que dijo el hombre girándo sobre sus talones.

-No, Lucius. No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo. Voy a quedarme en Hogwarts.

-Escúchame mocosa -siseó peligrosamente Lucius, aprovechando la turbación de los demás -TU vas a hacer lo que YO diga o...

-¿O qué? -lo retó Lizeth -Tu no puedes hacer nada. ¿Sabes qué pasaría si, digamos, por "casualidad" yo tomara una poción muuuuy desagradable que, también "casualmente", reside en el bolsillo de mi túnica?

-No te atreverías -murmuró Lucius entre dientes.

-Claro que si. Con tal de ver tu rostro desencajado nuevamente, haría eso y mucho mas.

-Vete Padre -dijo de repente Draco, con una furia incontrolable.

-Draco tu no pue...

-¡VETE ANTES DE QUE MALDIGA TU INMUNDA PRESENCIA HASTA QUE MUERAS! -le gritó el rubio menor.

-Ups -dijo Lizeth inocentemente -Parece que hasta Draco se dio cuenta de la clase de mierda que eres. Vete Lucius.

-Me voy. Pero mas vale que no se te ocurra...

-¿Qué? ¿Deshacerme de él? -preguntó Lizeth -No lo haré, siempre y cuando, nos dejes tranquilos. Vete Lucius, antes de que seas humillado por tu propio hijo.

Lucius abandonó Hogwarts luciendo elegantemente derrotado. Pero Lizeth sabía que sólo era una batalla, y la guerra se venía pronto. De alguna manera, iba a tener que solucionarlo. No iba a permitir que Lucius convirtiera a su hijo en un asesino desalmado. Porque, aunque fuera producto de un acto atroz, era SU hijo.

Draco observó las puertas hasta que su padre no fue mas que un punto en el horizonte y se volvió hacia Lizeth. Demasiadas cosas habían pasado desde que Lizeth había sido "nombrada" su prometida. Y ahora estaba embarazada.

Lizeth estaba esperando un hijo de su padre. No sabía como, pero tenía que poder manejar la situación. Él iba a hacerse cargo de ese hijo como si fuera suyo. Después de todo, era su sangre también.

Harry fue el primero en salir de sus pensamientos internos y mirar a Lizeth. La rubia no parecía querer voltear hacia ellos nunca. No dejaba de mirar la puerta por la que había salido Lucius Malfoy y no dejaba de jugar con algo que había dentro el bolsillo de su túnica.

-¿Lizeth? -la llamó tentativamente Harry -¿Estás bien?

-Si Harry -dijo ella sin voltear. -Sólo esperaba que Lucius tardara un poco mas de tiempo en venir.

-Y... ¿Qué...qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Nada. -dijo la rubia partiendo hacia algún lugar del castillo.

------------------------------

El día había sido de lo mas agotador. Dar clases pensando en las nuevas noticias no era nada saludable para su cabeza. No había visto a Lizeth desde la mañana, cuando enfrentó a Lucius Malfoy.

Remus, Snape y él se sintieron tan inútiles en ese momento. Ninguno atinó a hacer nada en defensa de su alumna. Estaban demasiado pasmados como para poder reaccionar. Y, cuando al fin, dejaron sus pensamientos y se dignaron a fijarse en ella, se estaba yendo.

Y nadie la había visto desde entonces. En ningún momento fue a la torre de Gryffindor. Y ni hablar de las mazmorras. Parecía que se había esfumado. Ni siquiera Draco Malfoy tenía idea de donde encontrarla. Y el Mapa Merodeador no la señalaba en ningún lugar del castillo.

Ya habían acordado una cita con Albus Dumbledore la mañana siguiente. Algo oscuro había en las intenciones de Lucius para con ese hijo. De lo contrario, no habría dudado en maldecirla.

Llegó a su habitación dispuesto a cambiarse de ropas para salir a buscar a Lizeth. Se habían dividido hasta el último rincón de Hogwarts entre los profesores. Si no aparecía por la mañana, iban a tener que dar aviso al Ministerio. Y era lo último que querían hacer, pues Lucius Malfoy iba a sacarla de allí en cuanto se enterara, alegando que estaban "incapacitados para cuidar de sus alumnos", o algo así.

Antes de entrar, Godric Gryffindor, el residente del cuadro de la entrada, le pidió la contraseña. Y después de reproducírsela, le guiñó un ojo y le dijo que había alguien esperándolo. Con cautela y sorpresa, se acercó al sillón de dos cuerpos que enfrentaba la chimenea. Podía ver en uno de los apoya-brazos, una inconfundible cabellera rubia.

Sirius se arrodilló en el suelo, frente a Lizeth y la observó por un largo tiempo. La chica dormía ajena al mundo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al acariciar su cabello, pero se desvaneció tan pronto como recordó que ella NO era suya.

Intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, se acercó a la chimenea y se comunicó con Minnerva, diciéndole que ya había encontrado a Lizeth, para que suspenda la búsqueda. La Directora se mostró aliviada y le exigió que la envíe a su torre, pero Sirius se negó explicándole que estaba dormida y no quería despertarla.

Regresó junto a ella, después de pedirle a Gryffindor que no dejara pasar a nadie sin la contraseña nueva (que, oportunamente, cambió en ese momento). Su mano le acacriciaba el rostro, sin intención de despertarla. Y luego se dirigió a su bajo abdomen, donde estaba creciendo un nuevo Malfoy.

Se detuvo unos momentos, sin saber por qué tenía de repente la necesidad de proteger a ese pequeño con su vida, si fuera necesario. Era un Malfoy y no le hacía gracia ese apellido. Todo lo que tocaban lo destruían. Lucius destruy a Narcissa y, sin dudarlo, iba a hacer lo mismo con Lizeth. Aunque el mayor daño ya lo había causado.

Una mano cubrió la suya tiernamente y Lizeth sonrió sin abrir los ojos. Sirius la observó y acarició esa sonrisa con uno de sus dedos, como rogándo que nunca se fuera. Poco a poco Lizeth abrió los ojos y su sonrisa se amplió al ver que era imitada por Sirius.

-Disculpe que ingresé en sus aposentos profesor, es que...

-Está bien. Te dije que SIEMPRE podías contar conmigo y me gusta que vengas aquí. Lo que me pregunto es cómo es posible que no hayamos podido encontrarte durante todo el día.

-Me lancé un encantamiento anti-rastreo -dijo sonriendo tímidamente -No quería hablar con Draco.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Sirius sin poder evitar mirar furtivamente las manos sobre su vientre.

-Es mi hijo -declaró Lizeth como si no fuera obvio -Aunque no sea fruto del amor, o su padre sea un bastardo sin escrúpulos, él es mi hijo.

-Lizeth, Dumbledore quiere... -comenzó Sirius después de unos momentos de silencio.

-Por favor. No esta noche. No deseo hablar de él.

-Está bien. Pero mañana no vas a escaparte de mí -dijo Sirius guiñándo un ojo.

-¿Y quién le dijo que quiero escaparme de usted, profesor? -preguntó Lizeth levantando una ceja y causando que Sirius se ¡SONROJARA!

-Lizeth...yo...

-¿Puedo pedirle que no hable? -definitivamente NO quería escuchar las palabras que su profesor iba a pronunciar. Sólo quría sentirse segura y dejar de ser la chica fuerte que siempre aparentaba. Y sólo con él se sentía segura.

-Puedes. -dijo Sirius, que no quería, bajo ningún punto de vista, recordar que esa mujer ahora sentada en su sillón, era su alumna.

-¿Qué...qué dijo Draco? -preguntó Lizeth después de sonreírle.

-No mucho. Por lo que Harry habló con él, dice es "su" hijo. Y que va a casarse contigo antes de que nazca.

-Es demasiado honorable -dijo Lizeth negando con la cabeza -No tiene por que hacerlo, no cuando yo SE que no está enamorado de mí, sino de alguien mas. Aunque...no creo que lo haya notado todavía.

-¿Y tu? No puedes hacerle frente a Malfoy sola. No puedes tenerlo sola.

-¿Y quién va a quererme con un hijo de otro? ¿Con un Malfoy dentro mío? -preguntó Lizeth sonando muy cansada y, antes de que Sirius pudiese contestar, continuó -No importa como, pero yo voy a cuidar de él. Y no voy a permitir que Lucius se le acerque.

-Tienes que comprender que esto no es un juego. Es muy peligroso Lizeth.

-Lo se, no se preocupe. De todos modos, tengo algunos meses para ver cómo me las arreglo. ¿Piensa que podré quedarme en Hogwarts?

-Claro -dijo Sirius sorprendido -¿Por qué no?

-No lo sé. No encontré nada en las reglas sobre alumnas embarazadas. Pero si me alejo de aquí, Lucius va a tener una gran ventaja.

-Nadie va a impedir que te quedes en Hogwarts. -dijo Sirius acariciándole la mejilla tiernamente -Y creo, que es hora de dormir.

-¿Puedo...puedo quedarme? -preguntó Lizeth sonrojada.

-Me encantaría. -dijo Sirius tendiendole una de sus manos para dirigirse a la habitación.

------------------------------------------------------

Furia, odio, resentimiento, decepción. Draco Malfoy caminaba como león enjaulado por su habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de Harry Potter.

No podía creer que su padre fuera una criatura tan ruin e inescrupulosa. ¿Para qué necesitaba un hijo de Lizeth? No sabía sus motivos, pero sí sabía que no podían ser nada buenos.

Ese bebé era su "hermano", Pero él iba a críarlo como si fuera su hijo. Iba a darle su apellido, iba a cuidarlo y a educarlo con el amor que su madre siempre le dio. No iba a repetir la historia familiar.

Ya había tomado una decisión y fue la mas dura de toda su vida. Siempre había admirado a su padre. Siempre lo había idolatrado. Y SIEMPRE había querido ser como él. Se llenaba de orgullo cuando Lucius le decía que había hecho algo bien, por mínimo que fuera. Pero ya no mas.

Draco Malfoy dejaba de ser un niño malcriado para convertirse en lo que su padre siempre deseó. Ya era un mago mayor de edad. No iba a dudar en aplicar cuanto hechizo o maldición sabía. Iba a ser el mas despiadado de los magos si era necesario. Y el receptor de su furia iba a ser Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Puedes dejar de caminar por la habitación? -Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos -Me estás mareando.

-Es MI lugar Potter. -dijo el rubio con arrogancia -Si no te gusta, ya sabes donde queda la salida.

-No seas imbécil Malfoy. Sabes que no voy a irme de aquí hasta que vengan a avisar si encontraron a Lizeth o no.

-No veo por que te importa tanto. Dices que no la amas, pero a juzgar por como te comportas, no parece ser verdad.

-¡Es mi amiga, maldita sea! Yo sé lo que está sufriendo y me atrevo a decir que su vida ha sido peor que la mía. Porque no importa que tanto abusaron de mí mis tíos, a ella le causó todo ese daño su propio padre.

-Vamos Potter, ¿unos muggles abusando del "Salvador del Mundo Mágico"? -escupió Draco con resentimiento -¿De verdad pretendes que crea eso?

Y ese fue el punto en el que Harry ya no soportó mas. Sabía que la tregua se iba a romper en algún momento. Porque Draco Malfoy se negaba a verlo como realmente era y seguía con esos idiotas prejuicios hacia él.

Se puso de pie furioso, ante la preocupada mirada del rubio, que suponía se venía un duelo con el Gryffindor. Pero NUNCA hubiera imaginado que Potter se iba a quitar la túnica con fiereza, arrancándo los botones, y luego la corbata del uniforme, para seguir con la camisa.

Harry se acercó con furia a Draco, que estaba tan impresionado que no podía moverse. Extendió su brazo izquierdo frente a la mirada gris del rubio, de modo que pudiera apreciar la cicatriz que una quemadura había dejado en él.

-¿Sabes que es esto, Malfoy? -preguntó Harry con un tono tan frío que a Draco se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca -Esto me lo hice cundo tenía cinco años. Y ¿sabes cómo? Mi tía decidió que ya era lo suficientemente mayor para cocinarles el desayuno todas las mañanas. Puso una silla frente a la cocina y me indicó que hacer, para luego irse a despertar a su hijo. Y la sartén donde estaba fríendo los huevos se me cayó de la mano. Y fue a parar directamente a mi antebrazo. ¿Y sabes lo que hizo mi tía cuando me vio, cuando vio mi quemadura y la sartén en el suelo? -Draco negó con la cabeza -Me dijo que era un imbécil, me obligó a limpiar todo y me encerró en la alacena donde dormía por tres días sin comer! ¿ESO TE PARECE UN BUEN TRATO PARA UN NIÑO DE CINCO AÑOS?

-Potter...

-¿Y esto? -dijo Harry, mostrándole una cicatriz en el torso, justo debajo de las costillas -Esto es un "obsequio de mi primo Duddley. Creyó que sería divertido colpearme con una madera que tenía un clavo en la punta. El clavo estaba oxidado y la herida se me infectó. ¿Crees que me llevaron al hospital? Oh no. Ellos se fueron de vacaciones y me dejaron en casa de una vecina. Y la señora Figg fue quien descubrió la herida y me llevó al médico. Y esta cicatriz de aquí...

Pero Harry ya no continuó con su monólogo, porque Draco lo abrazó sin previo aviso. Rodeó con sus brazos la espalda del muchacho frente a él. Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando y temblando de furia, hasta que sintió que Draco le hablaba al oído.

-Sssshhhh Potter, tranquilízate o vas a volar la Casa de Slytherin en pedazos. -le susurró mientras acariciaba su espalda con una mano y el cabello negro y rebelde con la otra -Cálmate.

-Yo no...

-Está bien. Tu tranquilízate. -Draco sonrió cuando sintió los brazos de Harry rodear su propia espalda y apretarse a él. -Perdóname. Yo no sabía lo que esos muggles....

-Nadie sabe.

Draco se separó delicadamente de Harry, para poder verlo a los ojos, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo. La confesión del Gryffindor lo había desestabilizado, pero mas lo hizo que le diga que él era el único que sabía como lo habían tratado sus parientes.

-¿No le has contado a Black? -Harry negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzado e indefenso - ¿Y Dumbledore?

-Dumbledore tenía la obligación de enviarme allí cada verano. La sangre de los Evans era lo que me protegía de Voldemort. Y Sirius...de haberlo sabido, los hubiera matado con sus propias manos. Hubiera ido a Azkaban y yo hubiera quedado sólo nuevamente.

-Pero Potter. Tus amigos...ellos...

-¿Qué iba a decirles? ¿Que el "Gran Harry Potter" no se podía defender de unos simples muggles? No. Es demasiado...humillante.

-Pero si hubieras dicho algo, no hubieras vuelto nunca mas a ese lugar. -dijo Draco acariciándole la mejilla, sin saber lo que hacía.

-TENÍA que volver. Dumbledore no podía arriesgarse a dejar desprotegido a su "salvador".

-Maldito viejo manipulador. -murmuró Draco abrazándolo nuevamente.

-Lo sé. Pero está bien. Ya no voy a regresar.

Así se quedaron durante un largo tiempo. Tan sólo disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Como si ya no se sintieran solos, como si de pronto comprendieran que el odio infundado que se tenían era absolutamente estúpido y que deberían haber estado juntos, apoyándose el uno al otro, desde el comienzo.

Draco sintió un temblor en el cuerpo de Harry y se percató que estaba practicamente sin ropa. Si bien su habitación no era tan fría como el resto de las mazmorras, no hacía tampoco calor como para andar con el torso desnudo a media noche.

-Potter -le dijo suavemente al oído, provocándo un estremecimiento del moreno -Estás helado.

-Hace frío. -dijo Harry declarando lo obvio.

-Ven.

Draco se dirigió hasta su cómoda y sacó de ella un par de pijamas negros. Le tendió uno a Harry, que lo miró interrogante.

-No me mires así. Si vas a quedarte aquí hasta que encuentren a Lizeth, te aseguro que vas a pasar la noche en esta habitación. Con el entrenamiento que tiene, si no quiere ser encontrada, no hay manera de ubicarla.

Harry tomó la parte de arriba y se la puso agradecido. De verdad estaba congelándose y quería ponerse algo mas cómodo. Draco lo imitó, quitándose la túnica y el uniforme, de espaldas a él.

Los ojos verdes de Harry no podían apartarse de la figura de Draco. El rubio era lo mas perfecto que había visto en su vida. Su piel parecía la porcelana mas pura, sin siquiera un rasguño. Su espalda firme pedía a gritos ser acariciada. Sus piernas....

Harry se obligó a dejar de observar a Draco. No quería que el rubio se diera cuenta de que se sentía atraído hacia él. Y, si seguía del modo que venía, iba a darse cuenta por cierta parte de su anatomía, que quería despertar.

Draco se giró a mirar a Harry. Y se sorprendió de encontrarlo mirando al suelo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y estrujándose las manos. Desde su punto de vista, era la visión mas hermosa que podría haber imaginado jamás. Era aún mas bello que la imagen de su sueño.

Harry jadeando, con el cabello húmedo de sudor, su aliento recorriendo su cuerpo lascivamente, sus pupilas dilatadas y sus labios hinchados a causa de los besos que él mismo le había dado. Sacudió su cabeza y apretó sus ojos, para expulsar esos inoportunos pensamientos de su mente. No sólo no había posibilidad de tener algo con Harry, sino que él ahora iba a ser la cabeza de una familia. Y no iba a cometer los mismos errores que su padre.

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos, vio a Harry acomodándose en el sillón, dispuesto a dormir muy incómodamente. La pareció tan absolutamente ridículo que no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Harry lo miró con detenimiento, pensando en qué era lo que el rubio encontraba tan gracioso.

-¿Qué haces Potter? -Harry lo miró interrogánte -No voy a dejarte dormir ahí. La cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

-Estoy bien aquí, gracias -dijo Harry, sabiendo que iba a ser demasiado tentador.

-No seas estúpido. No voy a morderte. -bromeó Draco arrepintiéndose al instante cuando ciertas imágenes volvieron a su mente.

Draco tomó del brazo a Harry y lo llevó a rastras hacia la cama. Retiraron las mantas y cada uno se acostó sobre un costado, dándose la espalda e intentando no moverse, para no rozarse con el otro. ambos sabían que, al mínimo roce, iban a sucumbir ante la tentación.

--------------------------------------

Mientras, en otra habitación de las mazmorras, dos amantes recuperaban sus respiraciones. Severus se había desplomado sobre Remus, apoyándose en sus codos para no aplastarlo.

Remus tenía los ojos cerrados, el rostro completamente sonrojado y lleno de sudor, su cuerpo aún temblaba a causa del maravilloso orgasmo que había tenido segundos atrás y Severus aún seguía unido a él.

-Eres hermoso -dijo de pronto Severus, en uno de sus extraños arranques de "sentimentalismo".

-No lo soy. -dijo Remus abriendo los ojos.

-Eres absolutamente hermoso. Y no intentes llevarme la contra, porque yo SIEMPRE tengo razón.

-Suenas como un chiquillo angreído -dijo Remus riendo suavemente.

-Lo se. -dijo Severus riendo también, mientras se separaba de Remus cuidadosamente.

Con rapidez, Snape alcanzó su varita y realizó un hechizo que los libró de las evidencias de sus actividades nocturnas, y se acomodó en la cama. Remus apoyó su espalda en el pecho de Severus y éste lo abrazó al instante, entrelazándo sus piernas y acariciándole el estómago.

El licántropo sonrió, mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos. Así era como quería pasar el resto de su vida. Compartiendo su vida con el profesor de Pociones. Ese que solía ser frío y sarcástico, irónico y odioso, pero que podía ser absolutamente cariñoso cuando bajaba sus barreras.

-Sev -murmuró Remus somnoliento.

-Mmmm..

-Olvidamos avisarle a Malfoy y Harry que Sirius encontró a Lizeth.

-Mmm...

-Sev, hablo en serio. Deben estar a punto de asesinarse mutuamente.

-Remus, para ser un licántropo, utilizas muy poco tu sentido de la percepción.

-¿Qué significa eso? -preguntó Remus confundido.

-Que apuesto 100 Galleones a que, en este momento, se encuentran en una situación bastante similar a la nuestra.

-¿QUÉ? -dijo Remus despertándose del todo y girándose para enfrentar a su amante. -¿Quieres decir que ellos....?

-Bueno, tal vez con ropa. -dijo Severus sonriendo ante el rostro de Lupin -Pero te aseguro que esos dos se odian mucho menos de lo que creen.

-Pero...

-Nunca creí que iba a decir esto...pero me alegraría si Draco aceptara lo que siente y se lo dijera a Potter. Porque, definitivamente, él siente lo mismo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si. Y ahora...¿me haces el favor de volver a la posición anterior y dormir? Es muy tarde ya.

----------------------------------------------------

**ESTE ES EL FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. YA SABEN, DEJENME SUS REVIEWS...**

-----------------------------------------

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:**

**Nicolehp3:** Me alegra que te guste la pereja de Sirius y Lizeth. Y yo también espero que se queden juntos, aunque me da algo de pena dejar a Narcissa sola. No se que voy a hacer aún. Pero, por lo menos, hoy durmieron juntitos otra vez.

**Lunaloveblack:** Feo feo que esté embarazada...pero lo bueno, es con eso tal vez pueda mantener a Lucius detrás de la raya. Y si, que lindos sus besitos. Es ams que obvio que algo está creciendo entre ellos, habrá que ver que pasa.

**Dioney:** Soy mala, lo sé lo sé. Pero es que tenía que dajarlo ahi, porque sino me iba a quedar muuuy largo el capítulo. Por otra parte, intenté escribir esto antes, pero se me complicó muchísimo. así que pido disculpas. Espero que te siga gustando.

**LiamBlack:** Ya sé...todo el mundo me quiere matar. Lo sé, lo sé. PEro es que, como ya dije, si no la cortaba ahí, iba a ser un capítulo kilométrico. Por suerte ya terminé la universidad, así que tengo tiempo para mí. Ahora me estoy dedicando a visitar amigas que no veo muy seguido, leer mucho y ese tipo de cosas. ¡AMO LAS VACACIONES!

**Agusstina:** Bueno, ya te quitaste la intriga con lo del embarazo. La chica verdaderamente está embarazada. La verdad es que hay que matar a Lucius Malfoy...Ya veremos como se ls arregla.

**Ali:** Yo sabía que tenías que alegar algo sobre Severus y Harry. JAJAJAJA. De verdad yo me estoy inclinando cada vez mas a esa pareja, pero como no puedo escribir nada sobre ellos (no me preguntes por que, porque no lo se), los intercambio. Y coincido en que Lizeth y Sirius son una pareja preciosa. Pero ya veremos que pasa, porque no hay que olvidarse a Narcissa, que vuelve a la acción en el próximo capítulo. un besote.

**Kailey Hamilton:** ¡Gracias! Tus reviews definitivamente animan a escribir, y son muy divertidos, sobre todo cuando exigís los Sirius/Nercissa. Lamento que en este capítulo tu rubia preferida no haya tenido participación, pero te lo compenso en el próximo. Lo juro. Y Harry y Draco se acercaron mas, como habrás leído. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que me dejes tus siempre constructivas críticas.

**Ophelia Dakker:** ¡Sos una desalmada! ¿Como vas a querer que Lizeth pierda su hijo? está bien que es hijo de Lucius y que fue bien feito lo que le hizo, pero tampoco para tanto. Además, yo creo que el hijo le viene muy bien para extorsionarlo...jajajajaja. Espero que esta vez también me perdones la tardanza. Un besote.

**¡¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!**

**UN BESO A TODOS.**

**GALA SNAPE**

**-Miembro de la Orden Severusiana-**


	13. Reconociendo sentimientos

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de estos personajes son mios. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling, Warner Bros, etc, etc... NO gano dinero con esto

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic contiene **slash**, si no te gusta no lo leas. ¡¡¡Estás avisado/a!!! ¡¡¡No quiero problemas!!! Podrá tener escenas de violencia o sexo explícito, pero yo voy a avisar cuando suceda para que si no quieren no las lean.  
Ademas va a haber un romance entre Lizeth y Sirius..o por lo menos algunos acercamientos. Así que a quien no le guste este tipo de ffs, también lo puede ir dejando.

**¡¡NO QUIERO QUEJAS POR ALGO QUE YA ESPECIFIQUE EN LA ADVERTENCIA!! SI SEGUIS LEYENDO ES BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD.........**

En fin, para todos los que sigan leyendo....¡GRACIAS!

---------------------------------------

**PAREJAS: **Harry/Draco, Remus/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Lizeth/Sirius/Narcissa.

**TIEMPO:** After Voldemort. La guerra terminó y Harry está en septimo año.

-----------------------------------------

**CAPITULO 13: RECONOCIENDO SENTIMIENTOS.**

Remus abrió los ojos con pereza. No tenía ninguna clase de deseo de levantarse. Lo único que quería hacer era quedarse todo el día en la cama con Severus. Sonrió al recordar la noche anterior y giró, para encontrarse con el cuerpo de su amante.

Claro que no esperaba ver la cama vacía. Lupin frunció el ceño pensando en los motivos que podría haber tenido Severus para no despertarlo. Nunca lo dejaba dormir y se iba. Todo se le hacía bastante extraño.

Se levantó y entró en el cuarto de baño, dispuesto a tomar una rápida ducha y vestirse antes de desayunar. Tal vez Dumbledore había arribado, pero no tenía sentido que no lo despertaran. Cada vez estaba mas confundido.

Volvió a entrar en la habitación con tan sólo una toalla en su cadera y el cuerpo repleto de gotas de agua.

-¿Quieres que te seque? -preguntó una voz grave y sensual, haciendo que Remus casi salte del susto.

-¡Severus Snape! ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así!

-Actúas como una niñita -le susurró Severus en el oído, abrazándolo por la espalda.

-No tientes a tu suerte Severus -le gruñó Lupin, pero no hizo ningún intento por librarse de esos brazos que le acariciaban el torso.

-¿A dónde se supone que ibas?

-Al Gran Salón, a la habitación de Padfoot, no se.

-Voy a tener que castigarte por pensar en irte sin despedirte de mi.

-Creí que te habías ido. -dijo Lupin reprimiendo un suspiro cuando Severus le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Ah claro. Fui a avisarle a Potter y Draco que Avery estaba a salvo con el chucho.

-¿Y qué dijeron? -preguntó interesado Remus girándo para mirar a su pareja a los ojos, y le sorprendió verlo sonriendo malignamente.

-No mucho. De hecho, estaban durmiendo tan cómodos uno en brazos del otro que no los desperté.

-¿Tu crees que...? Digo... ellos...

-No. Completamente vestidos.

-Creo -dijo Remus comenzando a desabrochar los botones de la túnica negra de Severus -Que yo voy a tener que castigarte por abandonarme en la cama para ir a inmiscuírte en problemas ajenos.

-No creo que....

-Cállate.

Remus selló los labios de Severus con un beso lleno de lujuria y lo arrastró hacia la cama, donde tomó completamente el control, provocando a Severus, de tal manera, que tuvo que rogar por su liberación.

----------------------------

Harry y Draco dormían plácidamente uno en brazos del otro, tal como Severus le había informado a Lupin. Pero, lo cierto, es que la noche anterior, había sido bastante diferente a lo que ellos mismos podrían haber planeado.

**---Flash-back---**

** Después de que el rubio lo llevara hasta el lecho, Harry se acomodó dándole la espalda, intentando evitar cualquier contacto físico. No comprendía que demonios le sucedía con Malfoy, pero lo mejor era no averiguarlo.**

** NUNCA. Nunca se había sentido tan atraído hacia alguien. Sabía desde hace un tiempo que el Slytherin le gustaba, y hacía poco tiempo había llegado a la conclusión de que era mas que deseo físico. Pero esto exedía cualquier límite.**

** Todo el día pensaba en el sabor de los labios del rubio. Todo el día pensaba en lo bien que se sentiría acariciarlo y hacerle el amor hasta la saciedad. Pero esos pensamientos tenían que terminar, Malfoy iba a casarse con Lizeth y se iba a hacer cargo de su hijo.**

** Draco estaba en situación similar. Con el moreno en su cama, no podía dejar de recordar su sueño, ese sueño en el que tan bien se había sentido. Ese sueño que desató todo lo que estaba dentro suyo sin que él lo supiera.**

** Sintió la respiración de Potter tranquilizarse, indicando que se había dormido. Giró hacia él y se deleitó con la visión. El pelo revuelto sobre su almohada, la espalda apenas cubierta por uno de sus mejores pijamas, y las blancas sábanas haciendo un perfecto contraste.**

**-Potter -susurró. -Potter ¿estás despierto?**

** Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, meditó sobre lo que deseaba y lo que debía hacer. Tampoco era como si lo fuera a violar o algo por el estilo. Y tal vez esa fuera la única oportunidad que tuviese en su vida.**

**-Potter -volvió a susurrar para asegurarse.**

** Otra vez no hubo respuesta. Entonces el rubio se acercó a Harry y lo giró suavemente, haciendo que quedaran frente a frente. El moreno era hermoso; y verlo dormir casi le calmaba completamente el alma.**

** Con delicadeza, acarició el rostro de Potter. Comenzó por la cicatriz que lo había hecho famoso, delineándola con un dedo. Su mano descendió por su nariz, y acarició suavemente una mejilla. **

** Dudando, pero intentando disfrutar ese momento, acarició con cautela los labios del Gryffindor, que se abrieron inconscientemente ante el toque. Draco alejó su mano como si quemaran, pero la regresó cuando se percató de que Potter no se había despertado.**

** Entonces acercó su rostro al del moreno e hizo lo que mas deseaba en ese momento. Rozó sus labios contra los propios, en una caricia dulce y sin otras intenciones mas que guardar en su memoria el increíble sabor, mezcla de miel y menta.**

** Alentado por sus acciones, Draco rodeó el cuepo del moreno e hizo que apoye su cabeza en su pecho, mientras se disponía a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin darse cuenta de que Harry tenía la misma expresión.**

**---Fin Flash-back---**

Después de que Snape saliera de la habitación, sin atreverse a despertarlos (por mas placer que le hubiera causado ver ambos rostros enrojecidos), ambos se removieron en sueños.

Aún medio dormidos, ninguno reparó en las piernas que se entrelazaban con las propias, en los brazos que los rodeaban, o en el aire tibio que rozaba sus rostros.

Draco apretó en sus brazos el cuerpo que dormía junto a él, acercándolo mas a su cuerpo. Las piernas enredadas provocaban una fricción placentera y dolorosa al mismo tiempo.

Harry metió sus brazos dentro del pijama de Draco, sin saber verdaderamente que estaba haciendo, y acarició con seguridad la piel que se le ofrecía.

Ambos despertaron completamente cuando sus labios se unieron en un movimiento instintivo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, encontrándose frente a frente: gris y verde.

Harry tomó aire, se llenó de valor y, sin quitar sus ojos de los de Draco, volvió a besarlo. De mas está decir que el rubio estaba muy sorprendido por sus acciones, pero al sentir como la lengua de Harry le acariciaba la imperceptible línea donde se unían sus labios, no dudó y los abrió.

El beso se tornó completamente pasional y febril. Ninguno quería separarse y hacían grandes esfuerzos por aguantar la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Pero no podía sostenerse por demasiado tiempo mas, y Harry fue el primero en separarse, abandonando esa tentadora boca, para atacar el pálido cuello del Slytherin.

Los suaves gemidos y el temblor del cuerpo de Malfoy fueron demasiado para Harry que, a pesar que intentaba resistirse, no pudo evitarlo y empujó al otro de espaldas en la cama y se recostó sobre él, aún besándolo posesivamente.

-Potter -susurró Malfoy con voz grave, el deseo demasiado presente.

-Mmmm -respondió sin dejar de besar el ahora pecho descubierto de Draco.

-Potter, espera un momento -pidió Draco elevándo el rostro de Harry con sus manos, para poder verlo a los ojos. Era tan parecido a su sueño. -No, no podemos.

-Sólo esta vez. Te prometo que no te voy a quitar los pantalones. Sólo déjame...

La súplica de Harry fue cortada por los labios ansiosos y desesperados de Draco, que había decidido que si era la única vez, la iba a disfrutar.

Mientras se besaban frenéticamente, comenzaron a moverse el uno contra el otro, sensualmente, buscando aumentar su placer y liberarse completamente.

Draco abrazó la cintura de Harry con sus piernas cuando ambos comenzaron a convulsionarse y juntos alcanzaron el máximo punto de placer, con dos gemidos lastimeros.

-Potter yo...

-Sh... -le susurró Harry aún sobre él. -Gracias por este recuerdo. De verdad deseo que Lizeth y tu sean felices, por eso no volveré a hacer algo así amor.

Harry depositó un tierno beso en los labios de Draco, tomó su ropa, se cubrió con la capa de su padre y abandonó la habitación.

Decir que Draco estaba impactado con las acciones y palabras del moreno era poco. No había atinado a decir ni hacer nada cuando escuchó que Potter lo llamaba "amor".

Después de unos quince minutos de pensar en Harry y lo que no iba a suceder nunca, el sucio pantalón del pijama comenzó a molestarle y decidió darse una ducha.

-Te odio padre -murmuró al levantarse de la cama.

-------------------------------------

Sirius se despertó desorientado. Estaba seguro que la noche anterior Lizeth había dormido en su cama. Había tenido que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no besarla, sólo la había abrazado hasta que se durrmió.

Pero ahora estaba solo y no había signos del rubio angel. Enojado consigo mismo, por haber pensado que Lizeth estaba verdaderamente interesada en él, se levantó de la cama, entró al baño y se dio una refrescante ducha.

Después de vestirse con una fina túnica azul, peinar su negro cabello y mirar de reojo por última vez el reloj muggle que descansaba sobre su mesa de luz, salió de su habitación para desayunar en el Gran Salón.

-Al fin se despierta, profesor. -dijo una voz mas que conocida desde el sillón de su sala de estar.

-¿Lizeth?

-Yo... quería agradecerle por dejarme dormir aquí anoche -dijo la rubia señalando la mesa ratona que descansaba entre los sillones, donde había un delicioso desayuno listo para ser injerido.

-Gracias, pero no era necesario.

-Lo siento, no quería incomodarlo. -dijo Lizeth dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡No! -Sirius se apresuó a tomarla de un brazo antes de que lograra salir -No quise decir eso. De verdad te agradezco, pero deberías pensar en ti.

-No hay mucho que pensar. Sólo tengo que hablar con Draco y decirle que no pienso dejar que se haga cargo de un hijo de no es suyo.

-Tal vez... tal vez deberías reconsiderarlo -dijo Sirius sentándose en uno sofá. -No es como si puedas hacerlo todo sola.

-¿No entiende nada, verdad? NO voy a casarme con Draco, NO voy a arruinar su vida.

-Pero él... él se preocupa por ti y eso debe ser porque te quiere.

-No. Draco no está enamorado de mi. Él ama a alguien mas, aunque no se dió cuenta todavía.

-¿Y tu? ¿Tu estás enamorada de él?

-No. Y en lo único que tengo que pensar es en cómo demonios detener a Lucius.

-Lizeth, ¿por qué no me dices cuales son sus planes?

-Lo siento.

Sirius observó a su alumna extrañado. Algo debió darle, porque a penas pronunció esas dos palabras salió corriendo hacia la habitación, tapándose la boca con una mano. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?

_Está embarazada._ La revelación cayó como un balde de agua fría. Náuseas matutinas. El profesor se puso de pie al instante y corrió tras Lizeth, para encontrarla frente al inhodoro, expulsando lo poco que residía en su estómago.

Se arrodilló tras ella y rodeó su cintura con un brazo, mientras que con el otro le alejaba el cabello de la frente. Y así estuvieron algunos minutos, hasta que Lizeth dejó de convulsionarse.

-¿Estás bien? -susurró Sirius atrayéndo a la chica a su pecho.

-Odio esto -murmuró Lizeth acomodando su rostro en el cuello de su profesor.

-Ya pasará.

-Claro -dijo irónicamente Lizeth -En tres malditos meses.

-Lizeth... aún puedes..

-¿Qué? -exclamó la rubia mirándolo a los ojos -¿Deshacerme de él? ¡NUNCA... NUNCA pensé que fuera a escuchar esas palabras de "su" boca!

Y con ese drástico cambio de humor, Lizeth se separó de su profesor, y dejó sus aposentos.

-----------------------------

Sirius terminó su desayuno maldiciéndose mentalmente una y otra, y otra, y otra vez por su estupidez. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirle algo así?

Era cierto que odiaba ver a Lizeth sufriendo. Era cierto que aborrecía la idea de que estuviera embarazada de otro hombre. Era mas cierto que le disgustaba que el otro hombre sea Lucius Malfoy. Pero también era cierto que tenía un cariño especial por ese bebé.

Toques repetitivos e insistentes en su "puerta" lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Refunfuñando y murmurando maldiciones para quien fuera que estaba detrás del cuadro, se levantó y le indicó a Gryffindor que abriera.

-Lo siento -dijo un muy abatido Harry Potter -¿Estabas ocupado?

-No. Claro que no. Pasa.

El silencio que siguió a esas pocas palabras era insoportable. De pronto, Sirius se encontró odiándose a sí mismo por haberse alejado de su ahijado. Primero por las discusiones por Snape, después por Lizeth...

Harry estaba sentado en el sillón frente al suyo, estrujándo las mangas de su túnica con fuerza y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Eso no estaba nada bien.

-Harry, ¿quieres decirme qué sucede?

-Yo... Tu.... -murmuró Harry sin levantar la vista.

-Vamos hijo, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Hijo? -dijo Harry clavándo sus ojos verdes en él -¿Sigo siendo tu hijo?

-¡Claro que si! -exclamó Sirius sentándose junto a él -¿Qué clase de estúpida pregunta es esa?

-¿Entoces puedo contarte cualquier cosa sin que te enfades?

-Claro que si. -dijo Sirius entornando los ojos.

-Soy egoísta, MUY egoísta. -informó Harry sin mirarlo.

-Eso no es cierto. YO soy egoísta, no tu.

-Si, lo soy. Lo soy porque no quiero que Lizeth se case con Draco. No quiero que él se haga cargo de su hijo. No quiero...

-SSShhh -dijo Sirius abrazándolo. Lo que faltaba, que Harry se enamore de "su" Lizeth. -Pídele que se case contigo.

-No lo haría. -murmuró Harry devolviendo el abrazo -No va a dejarla sola, ya me lo dijo.

-Entonces... -Sirius se silenció automáticamente al darse cuenta que Harry no hablaba de Lizeth sino de Draco -Harry... ¿Estás enamorado de Draco Malfoy?

-Creo que si. -gimió Harry apretándose mas contra su padrino. -Mi vida apesta.

-¿Se lo has dicho?

-No. Pero... creo que ya se debe haber dado cuenta. Esta mañana le dije.... lo llame "amor". ¿C"MO PUEDO SER TAN IDIOTA?

-Dile que fue una broma.

-No va a creerme. No después de.... AAAAGGGGGGGRRRRRRR.

-No hiciste el amor con Draco Malfoy -dijo Sirius mirándolo a los ojos. -dime que no lo hiciste.

-Bueno... no "exactamente". Quiero decir... no pude resistirme y lo besé y... lo acaricié y.... ¡Pero no nos quitamos los pantalones! ¡Lo juro!

-Harry... no voy a regañarte. Está bien que hagas lo que sientas -dijo el animago acercándolo nuevamente a él -Pero no está bien que te hagas daño a ti mismo. Tu sabías que Draco iba a hacerse cargo de Lizeth.

-Yo sólo... en ese momento lo único que quería era tener... algo. Algo que poder recordar en el futuro. Pero creo que no fue una buena idea.

-Lo siento Harry. -murmuró Sirius, dándose cuenta por primera vez, que Harry ya no era un niño y que su corazón iba a romparese, porque cuando amaba, lo hacía sin límites.

Aunque, si lo pensaba de nuevo.... Entoces fue cuando una frase de Lizeth apareció en su mente. _"Draco no está enamorado de mi. Él ama a alguien mas."_

Si ese "alguien mas" fuese Harry, entonces no todo estaba perdido y su hijo podía ser feliz. Sólo faltaría alguien que se quedara junto a Lizeth y, se encontró fantaseando con ser él.

--------------------------------

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS:**

**Pekenyita:** ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi ff, sobre todo porque a mi me encanta el tuyo... jaja. Tenés razón que Harry no tiene mucho trato con Sirius, y voy a tener que solucionarlo. Es que, a veces son taaaantas las cosas que hay que tener en cuenta que uno se agarrota. Espero que sigas leyendo.

**LolaPotter:** ¡Qué bueno que te guste el ff! La idea es terminarlo en unos pocos capítulos mas, espero poder lograrlo.

**Galindezlpm:** Es la primera vez que lees este ff, pero Barby me dijo que estuviste preguntando por mi en el foro. Tenemos todo controlado entre las dos. Espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando.

**Ali:** Hola Ali. ¡Que gusto que estés leyendo el ff! Ya veremos como hago para solucionar todos estos problemas entre Draco, Lizeth, Lucius, Sirius y Harry. Va a ser algo difícil, o tal vez no. No lo sé... jajajaja.

**LiamBlack:** Así que te babeas.... Es que no hay otra reacción posible. Severus.... tan lindo con Remus, Y Sirius con Lizeth... Y Draco con Harry... Sólo hay que matar muy dolorosamente a Lucius... MUAJAJAJAJAJA. Espero que sigas leyendo.

**Luna-Loveblack:** Draco y Harry son medio ciegos, pero es que no podés pretender que de un día para el otro se confiesen su amor. No te preocupes, que ellos van a quedar juntos, estoy segura.

**Sandra:** Gracias por tu review y por tu opinión. Me alegro que te guste el ff.

**Shura:** Wow... al tuyo se le llama un review largo. Coincido en muchas cosas con vos, y me alegro que puedas verlo desde mi punto de vista. Narcissa se siente identificada con Lizeth porque su vida fue igual, y estoy segura de que va a ser lo posible para cambiarla y que no viva todo lo que le tocó a ella. Y Lucius... en pocas palabras: se fue al carajo. A veces me sorprendo de mi capacidad de maldad, creo que sería una buena mortífaga. En fin, ya veremos como se va solucionando todo. Gracias por tu review.

**Ophelia Dakker:** No puedo dejar de reirme cada vez que leo uno de tus reviews. Es que te imagino gritando como una loca porque suelo hacerlo. de hecho, el otro día le dejé un review gigante a una chica y la mitad era: "sos mala, sos mala". Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**Kaguya:** Draco es todo un caballero, eso sí. Y esperemos que eso no le permita quedarse con Harry. Gracias por tu review.

**Hailey Hamilton:** Definitivamente tus reviews son los mejores que leí en mi vida. ¡Me encantan! Ya sé que estás desesperada porque deje juntos s Narcissa y Sirius, pero aún no se que voy a hacer. Espero que si al final me sale contrario a tu preferencia, aún te guste el ff. Y, la verdad es que lo del corazón de Sirius, me salió del alma. Se me representó la idea tan perfectamente en mi cabeza, que no pude hacer mas que ponerla. Me alegra que te haya gustado.

**Danybel:** Muchas gracias por los halagos. No tengo problema en que publiques la historia, pero sí te pido que pongas que es mía. Espero que te siga gustando.

---

**¡UN BESOTE PARA TODAS!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS...**

**Gala Snape**


	14. El plan de Lucius

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de estos personajes son mios. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling, Warner Bros, etc, etc... NO gano dinero con esto

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic contiene **slash**, si no te gusta no lo leas. ¡¡¡Estás avisado/a!!! ¡¡¡No quiero problemas!!! Podrá tener escenas de violencia o sexo explícito, pero yo voy a avisar cuando suceda para que si no quieren no las lean.  
Además va a haber un romance entre Lizeth y Sirius..o por lo menos algunos acercamientos. Así que a quien no le guste este tipo de ffs, también lo puede ir dejando.

**¡¡NO QUIERO QUEJAS POR ALGO QUE YA ESPECIFIQUE EN LA ADVERTENCIA!! SI SEGUIS LEYENDO ES BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD.........**

En fin, para todos los que sigan leyendo....¡GRACIAS!

---------------------------------------

**PAREJAS: **Harry/Draco, Remus/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Lizeth/Sirius/Narcissa.

**TIEMPO:** After Voldemort. La guerra terminó y Harry está en séptimo año.

-----------------------------------------

**CAPITULO 14: EL PLAN DE LUCIUS.**

Después de una refrescante ducha, se sentó en su cama, y no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a la puerta de su dormitorio. La puerta cerrada que no solo era un trozo de madera, no era roble medieval, veteado y lo suficientemente desgastado para parecer elegante.

Esa puerta era, tal vez, la única oportunidad de conocer ese sentimiento esquivo, incomprensible, doloroso y revitalizante que muchos llamaban amor.

El amor no estaba hecho para un ser como él. Fue un iluso cuando pensó que podía cambiar su destino. Recordaba cuando le preguntó a su padre por el amor. Tenía cinco años, y la respuesta de Lucius fue una constante en su cerebro desde entonces: _"Rl amor no existe. Es sólo una excusa de los débiles para dejarse dominar. Ningún Malfoy amó jamás y ningúno amará."_

Comprendió, en el momento en que él se fue, que era el primer Malfoy en amar. Pero el destino y la historia se interpondrían entre su ángel de ojos verdes y él. Harry Potter jamás iba a ser para él; como él jamás iba a ser para Harry Potter.

El "Salvador del Mundo Mágico" iba a asarse con una bella, dulce y comprensiva bruja, iba a tener tal vez una docena de hijos, y los iba a amar hasta el día de su muerte, sin importar lo que fueran o hicieran. No había Draco Malfoy en su futuro.

Y Draco Malfoy iba a cumplir con su prometida, iba a educar a su heredero para que sea un hombre culto, valiente y tan distinguido como él y su padre. El heredero de los Malfoy iba a mantener en alto su apellido, pero iba a haber una gran diferencia con él. El hijo de Lizeth iba a crecer rodeado de amor. Él iba a dar a ese niño todo el amor que sus antepasados no le dieron a los suyos. Y no había Harru Potter en su futro.

Sólo reparó en que lloraba como hace años no lo hacía, cuando dos suaves, finas y amantes manos secaron sus lágrimas con dulzura y comprensión. Nadie lo había tocado así jamás. Su madre, tal vez, pero ese simple gesto decía tanto... Nadie lo había querido así jamás.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, esperando encontrarse con que él había vuelto y lo quería. Pero se encontró con un par de ojos celestes tan llenos de lágrimas como los suyos.

Lizeth y Draco se miraron a los ojos por tanto tiempo que pareció una eternidad. Ambos intentando ver el motivo del sufrimiento del otro. Ambos seres, educados para ser armas destructoras, ambos destrozados por el estúpido amor.

-No vas a dejarlo ir. -dijo Lizeth de repente -¿Me oyes? Nunca me perdonaría que ambos sean infelices.

-No se de que hablas.

-Harry te ama -Lizeth no dejó nunca de acariciarle el cabello -y tu lo amas a él.

-El amor....

-...no existe. -terminó Lizeth por él. -Existe y lo sabes. Es lo mas maravilloso que pueda pasarte. Yo jamás voy a arrepentirme de haber amado a Lukas.

-Lo mataron. -murmuró Draco.

-Cierto. Pero eso no me impide seguir amando. Amos y voy a amar hasta el día que me muera a mi hijo, a ti, a Harry, a tu madre...

-Y a Black. -Lizeth asintió y esquivó su mida -Eso está prohibido Liz. Te pueden expulsar.

-También tenía prohibido amar. -dijo ella acostándose en la cama, mirando al techo.

-Pero Black...

-Hay cierto "aroma" en estas sábanas -Lizeth sonrió ante el sonrojo de Draco y el abrupto cambio de tema -¡Winky! ¿Puedes cambiar las sábanas de esta cama, por favor?

-Claro Señorita Lizeth Avery, enseguida Señorita Lizeth Avery.

En menos de dos minutos, las sábanas estaban limpias y con un delicioso perfume a bambú. La elfina le entregó luego el desayuno que debía consumir cada mañana, muy consciente de que no había comido nada en la habitación de Sirius.

-Si Harry pretende que desayune esto cada mañana, voy a terminar mi embarazo con el estómago de un troll. -murmuró entre risas.

-¿Por qué esa elfina acude a ti cuando la llamas?

-El profesor Black dijo que McGonagall propuso poner un elfo a mi disposición las 24 horas y Harry le pidió el favor a Winky.

-¿Puedo? -Draco señaló unos tentadores waffles.

-Ciertamente no voy a comerlo todo. -dijo Lizeth alcanzándole el plato. Desayunaron en silencio, sobre la cama y luego Lizeth se acostó, arrastrando a Draco con ella -¿Por qué no me dices que pasó con Harry?

-¿Por qué no me dices que sucedió con Black? -retrucó Draco.

-Es justo -dijo Lizeth abrazándose a él y escondiendo el rostro ewn su cuello -Sólo dormimos. Luego tuve náuseas y él sugirió si no preferiría no tener al bebé. Corrí de la habitación y mis pies me trajeron aquí.

-Bastardo. -siseó Draco.

-Sólo está preocupado. Ahora dime tu.

-Peleamos, dormimos, nos besamos y nos frotamos hasta acabar en nuestros pijamas. Brillante, ¿no crees?

-Somos algo patéticos. -rió Lizeth.

-No, no. -aseguró Draco abrazàndola mas fuerte. -MUY patéticos..

-No lo creo. -dijo Narcisa Malfoy desde la puerta. Su mirada llena de tristeza y su corazón partido. Nunca iba a robarle a Lizeth la esperanza de se feliz con Sirius.

-------------------------

Amigos. Hermanos. Padre e hijo. Tantos vínculos unían a Harry Potter y Sirius Black, que ni ellos podían explicar el infinito e incondicional amor que se profesaban mutuamente.

Uno con el corazón herido, casi muerto si no fuera por la presencia del otro. el mayor, con la peor y mas grande de sus confusiones. Sentimientos tan parecidos, por dos personas ta diferentes y tan iguales a la vez.

-¿Y tu qué? -preguntó Harry de pronto -No creas que no he notado como miras a Lizeth.

-No lo se.

Sirius suspiró rendido. Ni él se comprendía. Toda su vida había amado, sin esperanzas, a la misma mujer, a su prima. Siempre soñando con despertar junto a ella después de una noche apasionada, o tan solo haberla sostenido en sus brazos toda la noche.

Pero ahora, la heredera Avery estaba infiltrándose poco a poco en su corazón y pensamientos. Lo hacía sentir vivo y necesitado otra vez. Le llenaba el alma de dicha cada vez que lo miraba con amor o reía, y le estrujaba el corazón verla llorar. y esa mañana, hacía solo media hora, ella había dejado su habitación en medio del llanto.

-Simplemente no lo se. No creí que pudiera volver a sentirme así jamás.

-Así.... ¿Cómo? -presionó Harry.

-No sé que es. Sólo se que no es posible. Es tan poco realizable como lo tuyo con Draco malfoy.

-La vida apesta.

-No. Nuestra vida lo hace. Sino mira a Moony, la sonrisa boba no deja su rostro ni un minuto.

Harry tuvo que sonreír ante esas palabras. Era cierto que Remus estaba en otro planeta. Vivía pendiente de Snape. Ambos lo estaban, pero el profesor de Pociones era un maestro en ocultar sus sentimientos para proteger su dignidad de los entrometidos alumnos, profesores y periodistas.

-Y.... ¿De quién te enamoraste antes? -preguntó Harry sin saber lo doloroso que era el recuerdo, y no tan recuerdo, para Sirius.

-De otro imposible. No entiendo por que la vida se empeña en hacerme sufrir.

-Deberías verlo de otro modo. -dijo Harry en un intento por levantarle el ánimo -Ambos moriremos viejos y solos, pero juntos.

-Awww... ¿No son patéticos? -dijo Snape desde la entrada, antes de que Remus pudiera evitarlo.

-No te equivoques Snape -dijo Harry sonriendo -somos dos almas incomprendidas que jamás hallarán la felicidad.

Severus Snape y Harry Potter rompieron en risas, ante el asombro de Sirius y la sonrisa complacida de Remus. Cuando al fin se calmaron, Snape informó que Dumbledore había llegado.

---------------------------

El despacho de la Directora pronto estuvo lleno de gente. Narcisa, Draco, Lizeth, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Severus y Dumbledore. Todos con un interés en común: detener a Lucius.

Albus Dumbledore observó el rostro de los presentes. Minnerva se veía agotada. Severus y Remus al fin parecían estar en paz el uno con el otro y consigo mismos. Los demás, sus ojos mostraban la tristeza y melancolía de quienes piensan en lo que pudo ser.

-Gracias por acudir tan rápidamente albus. -dijo McGonnagall sin sonreír.

-Un placer querida, como siempre. Es bueno estar en casa nuevamente.

-Sabes que no es una visita de cortesía Albus. -dijo Snape sin comprender como, aún en tiempos difíciles, el viejo mantenía ese brillo en los ojos.

-Bien, bien. -concedió Dumbledore -Mis informantes me dijeron que hay mucha magia oscura en los alrededores de Malfoy Manor. Pero nadie sabe que es lo que pretenden hacer.

-Genial. -murmuró Harry, evitando mirar a Draco.

-¿Puede ser que nadie lo haya notado? -se exasperó Lizeth. -Es tan sencillo. Los Avery y los Malfoy son las familias de sangre mas pura que existe. Un niño con ambas líneas de sangre será mas que poderoso.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? -preguntó Narcisa.

-A que si Lucius quiere ser el nuevo Dark Lord, sólo necesita un arma casi imposible de vencer. Una persona que haya sido criada con sed de sangre y llena de odio. un niño entrenado para matar desde su nacimiento.

-No TU hijo. -dijo Draco observándola furioso.

-La idea original era un hijo tuyo y mío. este niño -dijo Lizeth tomándose el vientre -solo aceleró sus planes.

-¡Por Merlín! -exclamó Sirius.

-Creo que todos coincidirán en que lo mejor será que la Señorita Avery....

-No voy a dejar Hogwarts Dumbledore -lo interrumpió Lizeth con tanta decisión en su mirada que el ex-Director no pudo hacer mas que asentir. -No soy una cobarde y Lucius no va a tocar a MI hijo mientras viva.

-Liz... -dijo Draco tomándole la mano -Tal ves...

-¿Este no es el lugar mas seguro del mundo? No pienso irme.

-Lucius va a intentar matarte -dijo Snape.

-Lo se. Por eso ya arreglé unos papeles que después quiero que firme Dumbledore.

-¿Qué papeles? -preguntó Harry alarmado.

-La tenencia de mi hijo, sólo en caso de que muera.

-No hay nada que firmar. -dijo Draco -Yo ya te dije que voy a hacerme cargo.

-Y yo ya te dije que no quiero. Además, si Lucius disputa contigo la tenencia vas a perderla. Necesito alguien a quien nadie pueda decirle que no.

-Oh por Merlín -dijo Snape masajeándose el puente de la nariz -No Potter.

-Claro que Harry. Dígame quien en el Ministerio va a quitarle la tenencia de un niño al Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

-Pe... pero Lizeth... yo no.... No puedo.

-No veo alguien mejor que tu Harry.

-¿Por qué no Sirius? -gimió Harry.

-Dame una buena razón para dejarle a mi hijo al profesor Black y cambio los papeles a su nombre.

-Yo tengo una -dijo Draco alarmado -Va a convertirlo en un apestoso Gryffindor.

-Draco... yo estoy en Gryffindor. -Lizeth se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande, al gual que Dumbledore y Snape.

-No. tu eres tan Slytherin que convenciste a esa "cosa" de que te ponga en Gryffindor.

-en ese caso... tengo mas razón aún. Porque Harry debería estar en Slytherin, pero también convenció al Sombrero de lo contrario.

-Tu no lo hiciste -murmuró incrédulo Draco.

-Claro que si Malfoy. ¿Creías que hablo parsel porque sí?

-Tu solo hablas parsel porque....

-Bueno tórtolos, no discutan -dijo Lizeth, apreciando el rubor alcanzando las mejillas de ambos.

-10 puntos para Gryffindor por hacer sonrojar a un Malfoy, Señorita Avery. -dijo Snape, a quien los ojos le brillaban divertidos.

-¿Podemos enfocarnos en el problema? -dijo severamente McGonagall, que no encontraba diversión en todo eso.

-Claro. Bien. Estamos de acuerdo en que la Señorita Avery permanecerá en Hogwarts entonces -dijo Dumbledore -Y necesitamos atraer a Lucius hacia nocostros.

-Una vez que el bebé haya nacido eso será sencillo -dijo Lupin.

-Cierto -concedió el anciano. -Entonces esperaremos al nacimiento y lo mantendremos en secreto hasta que madre e hijo se encuentren en buenas condiciones. Luego, los llevaremos a un lugar seguro y Narcisa avisará a Lucius que ha nacido su....

-Nieto -dijo la rubia. -Me informó que Lizeth está embarazada de Draco.

-Disculpe Dumbledore, pero yo voy a enfrentarme a Lucius.

-No creo que sea prudente dejar al niño solo -dijo Sirius.

-No estará solo. Winky y Dobby pueden cuidar de él. Pero yo voy a vengarme de esa porquería.

-Ya veremos -dijo Albus -Minnerva, creo que lo mejor sería una habitación individual para Lizeth, fuera de la torre y con cuadro y barreras. Y... ¿Alguien que viva con ella? No creo que sea conveniente que esté sola.

-Yo lo haré. -dijo Draco

-Muy considerado de su parte Señor Malfoy, pero lo mejor será un mago adulto -dijo Dumbledore -¿Qué opinas Minnerva?

-¿Sirius? Tu puedes hacerte cargo ¿verdad? -dijo la directora -Lamento decirlo de este modo, pero eres el único que no tiene pareja ni compromisos fuera del colegio.

-Seguro Minnerva.

Albus Dumbledore tenía que felicitarse a si mismo. Aún era bueno en, como él decía, "llevar a la gente a decidir lo que él mismo había decidido de ante mano." Sirius iba a cuidar bien de Lizeth y su hijo, se veía a la legua que se estaba enamorando de la alumna.

Y, si esa relación prosperaba, entonces Harry y Draco tenían el camino libre para ser felices juntos. Lo único que lamentaba era que Narcisa aun veía negada su posibilidad de amar.

-----------------------------------

Esa misma tarde, Lizeth y Sirius mudaron todas sus pertenencias a sus nuevas habitaciones, con la ayuda de varios elfos domésticos.

El lugar contaba con dos amplios y amoblados dormitorios, una sala de estar, dos baños, y una pequeña cocina, ya que Lizeth había dicho que uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era cocinar.

En cuanto todo estuvo listo, Narcisa envió a Lizeth a descansar, mientras se reunía en la sala con Sirius. Le dolía el corazón pensando en lo que haría a continuación, pero era lo necesario.

-Cuídala, por favor.

-Sabes que lo haré.

-Si. Pero... Ella te ama Sirius, y puedo ver que tu la quieres.

-Narcisa, ¿Qué estás diciéndome?

-Puedes hacerla feliz. -dijo la rubia mirándolo a los ojos -Sean felices. Mereces una familia Sirius, tanto como ella. Y no te preocupes por el riesgo de expulsión. Si Dumbledore sugirió que la cuide un adulto, y "milagrosamente" eras el adecuado para hacerlo, es porque piensa del mismo modo que yo.

-¿De verdad crees que es lo que debo hacer? -Sirius no sabía si alegrarse o llorar -No se que es lo que me pasa con ella y no quiero jugar con su corazón.

-Díselo -le aconsejó Narcisa -Dile que no lo sabes. Pero si nunca lo intentas, nunca tendrás la respuesta a tu duda.

-Gracias.

Sirius la abrazó y así estuvieron un largo tiempo, en brazos del otro, despidiéndose silenciosamente. Despidiendo ese amor imposible que los perseguía desde pequeños. Despidiéndose de lo que nunca fue y nunca sería.

Narcisa se separó de él antes de dejarse vencer por las lágrimas, le besó la mejilla y partió a su Mansión, donde el monstruo que se hacía llamar su marido, la esperaba.

Y Sirius se quedó solo, de pie en medio de la sala, mirando el cuadro de la entrada cerrarse y, con él, la historia de amor que nunca fue.

-¿La amas? -preguntó Lizeth desde la puerta de su habitación, con el corazón prendiendo de un hilo.

-¿Qué haces levantada? -preguntó Sirius evitando la respuesta.

-Si la amas, no debería dejarla ir. ¿La amas?

-No. Ya no. Ahora hay alguien mas en mi corazón, pero no estoy seguro de que sea amor.

-Oh. -Lizeth mostró su decepción abiertamente. -Voy.. a hacerme un te. ¿Quieres?

-Por favor -dijo Sirius sonriendo.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en Sirius Black. Tenía que olvidarlo y concentrarse en ella, su bebé y su venganza. Pero no podía.

Y nunca iba a poder si Sirius eguía viviendo con ella, si Sirius la seguía abrazándola, si Sirius seguía acariciando su vientre con amor, y si Sirius seguía besando su cuello con ternura.

-¿Me ayudarías a definir lo que siento por ti? -susurró el animago directamente en su oído, haciendo que Lizeth volteara y lo mirara a los ojos.

-Pero tu dijiste que...

-Te hice llorar -susurró Sirius, y besó el camino que habían recorrido las lágrimas -Pensé que ibas a comprender que hablaba de ti.

-No juegues conmigo. -Lizethnintentó soltarse.

-No lo hago. De verdad te quiero. Y me gustaría saber si esto que siento en el pecho cada vez que te acercas a mi o sonríes es amor.

-¿Y qué sientes? -preguntó Lizeth sonriendo.

Por toda respuesta, Sirius tomó una de sus manos y la llevó a su corazón, que latía tan rápidamente que parecía querer salirse de su cuerpo. Lizeth sabía que el suyo estaba en iguales condiciones y decidió arriesgarse una vez mas.

-Te amo. -dijo, sintiendo como el músculo bajo su mano latía aún mas rápido.

-Liz...

-Te amo. Y quiero ser tuya.

-¿Qué me estás diciendo? -preguntó Sirius pensando que había entendido mal.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor, Sirius.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó el animago acariciándole el rostro.

-Si. A menos... a menos que tu no quieras.

-Será un placer. -murmuró Sirius sobre sus labios, antes de besarla.

Sirius pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás de las rodillas de Lizeth y la levantó sin avisar. Ella se río en su cuello, abrazándose a él, mientras la llevaba a una habitación.

Su cuerpo fue depositado en la cama y el de Sirius la cubrió. Sirius la besó con pasión, entrelanzándo sus lenguas en una danza sedienta de amor y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar los costados su cuerpo.

-Quiero que me digas si estás incómoda y me detendré -le susurró Sirius, apoyándose en sus codos, para poder mirarla a los ojos. -¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

-¿La verdad? -Sirius asintió -Tengo miedo.

Sirius hizo el intento de alejarse, pero ella lo abrazó mas fuerte y se lo impidió. Le sonrió cuando Sirius la miró sin comprender y le acarició la espalda.

-Tengo miedo. Pero me niego a recordar las manos de Luicius cada vez que me toques. Quiero que sigas. Sólo.... vayamos despacio.

-No tenemos que hacerlo.

-Lo se. Pero QUIERO hacerlo y se que no me harás daño. Confío en ti.

-Eres tan hermosa -dijo Sirius acariciándole los labios. -Tu hijo será tan afortunado al tener una madre como tu.

-Sirius. -lo llamó Lizeth al ver que se había perdido en sus pensamientos -Bésame.

Sirius sonrió y la besó con toda la dulzura que encontró dentro suyo. Con su gran experiencia, recorrió el cuerpo de Lizeth con sus manos y su boca, llevándola al límite mas de una vez.

Nunca dejó que ella deje de mirarlo. Quería que en todo momento viera que era él quien la reclamaba como suya. La amó de forma tan lenta que fue desesperante pero maravilloso para ambos.

Cuando al fin estuvieron unidos, tuvo que controlarse para hacerlo lentamente. Quería que ella disfrutara mas que nunca y su auto-control no lo traicionó esa vez. Llegaron juntos, explotando de placer y susurrando sus nombres, mientras se miraban a los ojos.

Después de un hechizo limpiador y de cubrirse con las mantas, se durmieron. Desnudos, uno en brazos del otro. Felices y juntos.

Así fue como los encontró Draco, que no pudo evitar un grito.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDI" AQUÍ?

-----------------------------

**BUENO, DESPUÉS DE MUCHO MEDITAR....**

**ESTE FUE EL ANTE ULTIMO CAPITULO.**

**AQUI LO TIENEN. ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO.**

**NO PUEDO RESPONDER CADA REVIEW, PORQUE NO TENGO TIEMPO, PERO LES DEJO UN BESO MUY ESPECIAL A: Danybel, holaaa, Camille Potter, Luna-Loveblack, Galindezlmp, ALi, Kailey Hamilton y Ophelia Dakker.**

**BESOS!!!!**

**GALA**


	15. Paz

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de estos personajes son mios. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling, Warner Bros, etc, etc... NO gano dinero con esto

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic contiene **slash**, si no te gusta no lo leas. ¡¡¡Estás avisado/a!!! ¡¡¡No quiero problemas!!! Podrá tener escenas de violencia o sexo explícito, pero yo voy a avisar cuando suceda para que si no quieren no las lean.  
Además va a haber un romance entre Lizeth y Sirius..o por lo menos algunos acercamientos. Así que a quien no le guste este tipo de ffs, también lo puede ir dejando.

**Hay sexo en este capítulo. Y bastante explícito.**

**¡¡NO QUIERO QUEJAS POR ALGO QUE YA ESPECIFIQUE EN LA ADVERTENCIA!! SI SEGUIS LEYENDO ES BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD.........**

En fin, para todos los que sigan leyendo....¡GRACIAS!

---------------------------------------

**PAREJAS: **Harry/Draco, Remus/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Lizeth/Sirius/Narcissa.

**TIEMPO:** After Voldemort. La guerra terminó y Harry está en séptimo año.

-----------------------------------------

**CAPITULO 15: PAZ.**

El sol estaba comenzando a salir esa mañana. Abrió los ojos y sonrió, como cada mañana. Porque estaba en su ampia cama, con la mujer de su vida entre sus brazos. Sus cabellos rubios desaprramados por la almohada, y las suaves sábanas de seda blanca cubrían su cuerpo desnudo.

Sirius comenzó a besarle suavemente la nuca, sabiendo que era uno de sus puntos mas sensibles y sonrió cuando escuchó un suspiro proveniente e esa boca que tantas veces había besado ya, pero que siempre le hacía sentir que volaba.

Su cuerpo esbelto se pegó mas a su cuerpo, mientras él acariciaba tiernamente su abdomen. Siguí besando su cuello, y luego fue bajando por su espalda, mientras sus manos se aventuraban un poco mas y acariciaban sus senos.

La sintió despertar, con la respiración algo acelerada. No veía su rostro, pero podía imaginar su sonrisa. dos manos se posaron sobre las suyas, haciendo que detenga sus caricias, y el cuerpo junto a él se volteó para verlo.

-¿Qué crees que haces Sirius? -preguntó ella sonriendo, con su voz adormilada.

-Amarte.

Sirius no aguardó la respuesta, sino que la besó rápidamente en sus labios. Mordió suavemente su labio inferior, y ella abrió su boca, permitiéndole introducir su lengua, para que se encontrara con la propia.

Sus manos ya no estaban quietas. Ambos se acariciaban mutuamente, disfrutando como nunca lo habían hehco con nadie mas. Porque el amor, el verdadero amor, hace que las sensaciones sean mas intensas y poderosas.

Sirius dejó sus labios, para dedicarse a rendirle culto a ese cuerpo. Se colocó sobre ella y besó toda porción de piel que alcanzaba. Desde las puntas de los dedos del pie hasta su frente. Porque no había nada como el sabor de su piel, y los gemidos que abandonaban su boca a causa de sus atenciones.

Ella gimió increíblemente alto cuando él introdujo sin aviso dos dedos dentro suyo. Necesitaba sentirlo todo de él. Necesitaba que la ame, como cada noche y cada mañana. Porque no importaba nada mas que ellos. Ni la edad, ni el repudio de varios miembros de la sociedad mágica les iomportaba. Porque estaban juntos eran sólo ellos dos, como siempre debió ser, como era ahora.

Tan perdida estaba en las sensaciones y pensamientos, que apenas notó cuando Sirius se introducía en ella. Ambos sonrieron en el momento, y se bsearon, no con pasión, pero sí con amor. Era tan correcto estar así, unidos, siendo uno solo, como sus almas y sus corazones.

El vaivén comenzó poco después, con su cuerpo clavado en la cama y sus piernas rodeando la cintura de su hombre, su único hombre. Sirius se movía lentamente, disfrutando de cada segundo. Deseando liberarse, pero rogando para que la tortura no terminara jamás, porque en esos momentos era cuando mas vivo se sentía.

Al cabo de un tiempo, ya no pudieron contenerse. Ella pedía mas y él no podía negárselo, porque no podía negarle nada. Y aceleró sus embestidas, que eran acompañadas con el movimiento del cuerpo de ella, haciendo que llegaran lo mas profundamente posible.

No necesitaron mucho para llegar juntos al climax. Siempre lo habían hecho así. A veces era sexo desesperado, a veces era tan lento que dolía, pero siempre llegaban juntos, porque deseaban hacer todo juntos, toda la vida.

Sirius salió lentamente de ella, como deseando nunca abandonar la calidez que esas paredes le daban. Y ella gimió por la pérdida, pero sonrió cuando él la besó en los labios suavemente y la abrazó, pero dejándo espacio para mirarla a los ojos y terminar el ritual de siempre.

-Te amo Narcisa.

-Yo también te amo, Sirius.

La rubia se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, sin importarle su estado de desnudez. Su piel blanca y perfecta se despalzó por la habitación, y se perdió tras la puerta, luego de dedicarle una sonrida que indicaba que era bienvenido en la ducha.

Sirius le sonrió de vuelta, aunque ella ya no lo viera. Se sentó en la cama y miró la foto sobre la cómoda. Había sido tomada días antes de la batalla contra Lucius y el resto de los mortífagos.

Harry, Draco, Remus, Severus, Narcisa y él mismo le sonreían, todos alrededor de una cama, en la que estaba medio sentada Lizeth mirando con adoración al pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Había nacido hacía apenas unas horas. Su rostro perfecto se veía cansado por el esfuerzo pero la sonrisa de su rostro era radiante.

Recordaba con felicidad ese día. Había mantenido una hermosa relación con el pequeño ángel, hasta el día de la batalla. Ese día en que Lucius guió a su pequeño ejército a Hogwarts, dispuesto a acabar con todo y con todos, para llegar al niño custodiado por todos los elfos domésticos del colegio.

Habían luchado fervientemente y no les había costado demasiado detenerlos, pero Lucius, en un intento desesperado por terminar con su plan, había lanzado la maldición asesina contra él. Y sólo comprendió lo que pasaba, cuando vio el rostro de Lizeth tensarse de dolor. Cuando sintió su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Y escuchó sus últimas palabras. "Te amo" le había dicho y a él se le partió el corazón, sabiendo que por mas que intentara, no había podido corresponderle.

Draco, enfurecido, había matado a su padre dos segundos después. Y la batalla había terminado. el líder muerto, y los demás a Azkaban, que ya no era custodiada por Dementores, sino por aurores calificados para la tarea. Aunque no era demasiado necesario, pues se le extraía la magia a quienes quedaban presos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos, se puse de pie y siguió a su mujer en el baño.

---------------------------------------------

Los miró desde la puerta de la habitación. Estaban durmiendo con sus cuerpos enredados. Suponía que debía ser incómodo dormir así, pero sus rostros se veían sonrientes, aún en sueños. Y también sonrió, porque le gustaba verlos felices.

Caminó con algo de dificultad hasta la cama y escaló, tomándo con sus pequeñas manitos las sábanas. Era cada vez mas fácil hacerlo, pero aún le costaba. Sus piernitas eran cortas y la cama de sus papis era muuuuy alta.

Sonrió con arrogancia cuando lo logró. Una sonrisa 100 Malfoy, como su ppá le había enseñado. Y gateó sobre las sábanas, hasta poder acostarse entre ellos. El calor de sus cuerpos era suficiente para que no necesitara cubrirse.

Se acomodó, cuando sintió los brazos de sus papis rodearlo y suspiró con satisfacción, como cada domingo. Porque sus papis le habían dado permiso para entrar en su habitación y acostarse con ellos los domingos, para luego desayunar en la gran cama.

Siempre hacía lo que sus papis le decían, porque era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy siempre hacían caso a sus papás. Pero no fue así esa mañana. Era sábado y había ido de todas formas a la cama de sus papis. Sólo esperaba que no se enojen demsiado. De todos modos, tenía una buena excusa.

-Yo me pregunto... -dijo de pronto la voz de su papi -Hoy no es domingo. ¿Verdad Draco?

-No es domingo, definitivamente -respondió Draco, sonriendo y con los ojos aún cerrados, aunque habían sido interrumpidos en sus actividades matutinas cuando la alarma sonó, diciendo que tendrían compañía en pocos segundos. -¿Qué haremos con "esto" que se ha colado en nuestra cama?

-Mmmmm -fingió pensar Harry -Creo que tendremos que buscar un buen castigo. Parece que no aprendió bien los días de la semana.

-O que sencillamente decidió no comportarse como un Malfoy y desobedeció a sus padres.

-Pero... -exclamó el pequeño bulto, intentando sentarse, aunque los dos brazos lo tenían bien sujeto.

-Sh. Usted va a tener que buscar una "muy" buena excusa para esto. -dijo Harry abriendo sus ojos, para encontrarse con cuatro ojos idénticos. Tan grises que parecían plateados.

-Papi... es Navidad hoy. Yo quería.... -sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar que había hecho enojar a su papi.

-No, no.... Harry abrazó su tembloroso cuerpo -No llores. -Draco los abrazó a los dos y depositó un beso en su rubia cabellera.

-Y tío Sev.... -dijo entre hipadas -tío Sev dijo que los Potter no... no hacen caso a las reglas...y yo...

-Y tu decidiste comportarte como un Potter hoy ¿verdad? -preguntó Harry, mientras sentía que se le iluminaba el corazón. Adoraba cuando decía que también era Potter.

-Si.. Pero no lo haré mas.

-Está bien, es bueno ser Potter también. -susurró Draco en su oído, viendo el orgullo en los ojos de Harry -Sólo asegúrate de tocar a la puerta si quieres entrar otro día que no sea un domingo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque....

-¿Quieres abrir tus regalos? -le preguntó Harry, para salvar a Draco de la penosa situación.

-¿Tengo muchos? -preguntó abriendo de forma casi dolorosa sus ojos.

-Muchísimos. -dijo Draco tomando su varita para convocarlos. -¿O crees que dejaríamos a nuestra princesa sin regalitos?

Ambos rieron cuando la pequeña se lanzó a los brazos de Draco y le llenó el rostro de besos, y luego repitió la operación con Harry. Atrás había quedado la voz gruñona de Draco cuando Harry tuvo que detener sus atenciones porque la alarma se encendió. Ya se encargarían de esas partes de sus cuerpos después.

Al menos diez paquetes entraron como en un desfile hacia la habitación y se posaron sobre la cama. La pequeña aplaudió alegremente, y miró a sus papis, pidiéndoles permiso par abrirlos. Al recibir un asentimiento de Harry, rompió todos los papeles.

Un montón de golosinas de parte de su tío Ron, un libro de cuentos de su tía Hermione, un pequeño uniforme de Quidditch de su tío Severus, una pequeña escoba para niños de su tío Remus, un león de peluche que sugía de su abuelo Sirius, una hermosa túnica de su abuela Narcisa y una foto.

Miró la foto con detenimiento. No había visto nunca a esa chica. Era tan rubia como ella, pero tenía los ojos celestes, no grises. Y sonreía, sosteniendo un bebé en sus brazos. Sintió felicidad al verla, aunque no entendía por que. Miró interrogativamente a sus padres.

-Esa era tu mami -dijo Harry acariciándole el cabello. -Tu siempre preguntas como te tuvimos, no?

-Su nombre era Lizeth -dijo Draco.

-¡Como yo! -dijo la pequeña sin quitar su mirada de la sonriente mujer que la saludaba desde la foto.

-Como tu. Ella te tuvo dentro por nueve meses, hasta que quisiste salir de su cuepo para conocernos. -explicó Draco.

-¿Y dónde está?

-En el cielo. -dijo Harry, ganándose una mirada confusa de Draco -Mami está descansando en el cielo, porque cuando unos hombres malos querían hacerle daño al abuelo Sirius, ella lo defendió.

-Ah... y... ¿Va a venir del cielo algún día?

-No bebé. -dijo Draco suavemente -Mami está esperandote, y cuando seas muy viejita vas a conocerla.

-Oh bueno... No importa si ella me va a esperar siempre..... -De pronto levantó el rostro y miró muy seriamente a Draco y Harry -¿Pero ustedes no se van a ir al cielo tambien, verdad?

-No princesa -dijo Harry sonriendo -No nos vamos a ir al cielo todavía. Falta mucho tiempo para eso.

-Mucho... -repitió ella pensativa -¿Cuánto es mucho? -Draco rió.

-Hasta que no seamos tan viejitos que no podamos caminar no nos vamos a ir. Ahora, creo que habría que levantarse. y, luego de que te des un baño, abriremos el resto de los regalos.

-¿Hay mas? -preguntó la niña emocionada.

-Claro que hay mas. Aún quedan los nuestros. Ve a bañarte.

La pequeña Lizeth bajó de la cama de un salto y corrió hacia su cuarto, dispuesta a bañarse. Harry llamó a Winky, que vivía con ellos, y le pidió que ayude a su hija a bañarse y la elfina, feliz de cuidarla, desapareció con un sonoro "plop".

Justo en ese momento, dos brazos lo rodearon y un cuerpo se pegó al suyo, arrodillándose tras él y demostrándole que el deseo seguía presente. Draco comenzó a besarle un hombro, mientras desabrochaba con hábiles manos los botones del pijama.

-¿El cielo? -preguntó curioso, sin detener los besos que estaba depositando en la columna de Harry.

-Algo muggle -dijo el moreno, cuya capacidad de pensar había disminuído notablemente.

-Mmmmm. ¿Y quién te dijo que podías educar a nuestra hija con cuentos muggles?

-Vamos amor. ¿Qué ibas a decirle? ¿Qué... oh por Merlín, no te detengas.

Draco sonrió. Adoraba lo vocal que era Harry. sobre todo cuando su mano se posaba en su dureza, como en ese momento. El moreno recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, dejandose llevar.

-Te amo tanto. -le dijo Draco en el oído.

-No mas que yo. -respondió Harry girando el rostro para besarlo apasionadabente en los labios.

En medio del beso, giró por completo su cuerpo y tomó a Draco de la cadera, juntando sus partes bajas de golpe, aún sobre sus pijamas. Draco dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del momento, mientras Harry dovoraba su cuello.

-Eres tan hermoso -susurró Harry, recostándolo en la cama. -y eres solo mío.

-¿Amanecimos posesivos? -preguntó Draco riendo suevemente.

-Oh si... "Muy" posesivos.

En menos de un parpadeo, había despojado a Draco de su pijama y había tomado su miembro con su boca. Draco gimió soprendido. Lo último que esperaba era que HArry hiciera eso tan pronto. El moreno siempre se tomaba su tiempo para amarlo.

-Harry.... despacio...o voy a....

-Oh no -dijo Harry dejando su tarea -Lo siento Draco, pero no hay tiempo. -se acercó al oído del rubio y le susurró sensualmente -Además, tu lo has dicho, me levanté posesivo y voy a poseerte. Voy a tomarte hasta que grites desesperado y vas a explotar sin que haya si quiera vuelto a tocar tu hermoso miembro.

Draco sólo pudo gemir mas fuerte ante esas palabras. Generalmente era él el que actuaba así cuando era el "activo", pero el cambio le gustaba. Iba a ser amado con fiereza y lo iba a disfrutar.

Todos los pensamientos desaparecieron cuando la lengua de Harry comenzó a prepararlo, siendo reemplezada luego por sus dedos y luego sintió la punta de su erección abriendose paso dentro suyo.

En cuanto estuvo completamente lleno, aferró sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de su esposo con fuerza, insitándolo a incrustarse en él. Y Harry no lo decepcionó, porque inmediatamente salió casi por completo, solo para empujar hacia adentro otra vez.

Las poderosas embestidas tocaban su próstata cada vez, y Draco no hacía mas que gemir cada vez mas. Entonces Harry salió por completo y se sentó en la cama, clavándo sus esmeraldas en el rubio. Draco lo miró jadeando.

-Ven amor. Arrodíllate contra contra mi.

Como hipnotizado, Draco hizo lo que le había pedido. Se arrodilló en medio de la cama, dándole la espalda a Harry, con sus piernas abiertas. Sintió al moreno pegar su cuerpo tras él, acercar su miembro a su entrada, jugando. Harry nunca lo había comportaba así y lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Por favor amor.... por favor.

-¿Qué quieres hermoso? -preguntó Harry besandole el cuello -¿Quieres que te tome así? ¿Qué te haga llorar de deseo? ¿Quieres que te demuestre que me perteneces?

-Oh si...

-Dilo entonces.

-Soy tuyo, solo tuyo.

-Muy bien....

Harry llenó a Draco de golpe, y el rubio casi cae hacia adelante, si no hubiera sido por las manos que sujetaron sus caderas con firmeza. Harry entraba y salía de él con tanto poder que deseaba llorar.

Probablemente iba a costarle sentarse durante todo el día. Pero no le importaba en absoluto, porque Harry lo estaba volviendo loco. Porque cada vez parecía llegar mas profundamente dentro suyo.

Y así siguieron, gritando, jadeando y suplicando. Hasta que ambos explotaron y se desplomaron en la cama, uno sobre el otro.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Harry atrayéndolo hacia él -¿Te hice daño?

-Oh no... no, no, no. Ningún daño. Y... a ver cuando te levantas posesivo nuevamente, que ha sido muy agradable.

-Te amo. -dijo Harry sonriendo.

-No mas que yo.

Harry rió. Siempre se decían lo mismo. Y siempre sentía que fuera la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras. Tomó la mano de Draco y lo condujo hacia la ducha, donde se bañaron mutuamente.

---------------------------------

Esa noche, Malfoy Manor se vestía de fiesta. Harry y draco, como todos los años desde que estaban juntos, habían invitado a su familia y amigos a la cena de Navidad.

Los primeros en llegar, fueron Remus y Severus, que fueron recompensado con un efusivo abrazo de la pequeña Lizeth. Poco a poco, la sala se llenó de gente. Narcisa y Sirius, Hermione, ron y su primer hijo, el pequeño Alenith, Molly y Arthur, Ginny y Collin, Charlie, Percy y Bill con sus esposas e hijos.

Mas tarde, todos estaban sentados en una gigantezca mesa, presidida por Draco y Harry. La comodidad y el afecto resaltaba entre ellos.

Harry se tomó unos momentos para estudiarlos a todos. Parecía mentira que Ron y Draco estuvieran enfrascados en uns amistosa conversación sobre Quidditch, o que Sirius, Remus y Sevrus hablaran tranquilamente sobre sus clases y alumnos. Que Narcisa y Molly hablaran de sus nietos con naturalidad.

Miró a su pequeña hija. No tenía su sangre. Pero sí la de Draco, aunque no fuese su verdadero padre. La amaban con locura los dos. Darían cualquier cosa por su felicidad. Sólo esperaba que Lizeth, donde fuera que estuviese, esté feliz.

En una de las paredes del lujoso comeor, los protagonistas de un cuadro le sonrieron mientras se abrazaban. James tomaba a Lily de la cintura, mientras ella se secaba una lágrima.

Y Harry comprendió que al fin estaba en paz. Rodeado de las personas que amaba. Con una familia mas amplia de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Con un esposo que lo amaba y una hija a la que adoraba.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Draco en su oído, al notar sus ojos llorosos.

-Nunca he estado mejor. -responidó Harry sonriendo y depositó un leve beso en los labios de su marido.

**FIN**

---------------------------------

**¿A QUE NO SE ESPERABAN QUE SIRIUS SE QUEDE CON NARCISA?**

**JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAAJAJAJA.**

**SENCILLAMENTE, LLEGUÉ A UN PUNTO EN EL QUE NO SOPORTABA A LIZETH. LA ODIO Y NO PUEDO EVITARLO. ES UNA IDIOTA.**

**EN FIN, COMO NO ME SALIA NADA DECENTE PARA ELLA, EL CAPITULO PASADO HICE TODO LO POSIBLE PARA QUE TODOS COMPARTIERAN MI SENTIMIENTO Y LA ODIEN TAMBIEN.**

**SE QUE VARIOS LO HICIERON... LO SE, LO SE.**

**PUEDO IMAGINAR A KAY SONRIENDO...JEJEJE. ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO. SABES QUE EN UN COMIENZO NO IBA A SER SIRIUS-NARCISA, PERO DESPUES ME GUATO MUCHO MAS ESA PAREJA....Y CLARO, EL TEMA QUE ODIO A LIZETH.**

**NUNCA ME PASO ESCRIBIR UN PERSONAJE Y ODIARLO. (HAY UNA PRIMERA VEZ PARA TODO)**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON ESTE FF Y ESPECIALMENTE A QUIENES DEJARON SUS REVIEWS!!!!**

**¡¡¡LOS ADORO!!!**

**GALA.**

**-----------------------------**

**RESPUESTRAS A REVIEWS:**

**Luna-Loveblack: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Y espero que hayas disfrutado este. Besos y gracias por leer!!

**Ali: **¿Qué decirte? Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer el ff. Espero que te haya gustado este final. Después de todo, dí dejé a Draco con Harry. Besos.

**Que te importa: **Si, si, lo se. Muy Mary Sue. Pero tenía mis razones, buscaba que la odien. Espero que hayas leído este. Besos.

**Kailey Kamilton: **Se que odiaste el capítulo anterior. Este también fue corto. Pero porque no se me ocurría como hacer la batallita de Hogwarts, asi que mejor no la hice. Sorry. Espero que el final sea de tu agrado. La verdad es que desde que dije por primera vez que Narcisa estaba enamorada de Sirius, esa relacion fluia por mi imaginacion, y la de Lizeth con él no. Vengo pensando hace mucho en dejajarlos juntos y al fin me decidi por eso. Es que, tal como vos me dijiste una vez, lo de ellos es amor, y lo de Lizeth enamoramiento o algo mas platonico (no son tus palabras exactas, pero era algo asi). A ver tu critica. Espero tu review. Besos y mil gracias por leerlo. De verdad fuiste una de las mejores.

**LiamBlack:** Espero que sigas ensando que esta bonito. Supongo que no esperabas ese final, pero dejé a Harry con Draco. Eso es bueno, no? Besos.

**Snuffle´s Girl:** No se si el final habra sido excelente a tus ojos. Personalmente, creo que no. Pero mis neuronas estan quemadas y este ff me costaba cada vez mas. Por eso decidi temrinarlo, porque si seguia escribiendo habia posibilidades de que me canse y lo largue. Y no era justo para ustedes, que venian leyendo hace mucho. Un beso.

**Ophelia Dakker:** Tranquila, respirá... eso es... así. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. ¿Te gustó? Espero que si. Después me dirás. Realmente, no pude escribir mejor lo de Lizeth y sirius, porque no me salió. Ya habrás leído que terminé odiando a la pendeja esa. Pero ahora lo compensé... creo. JAJAJAJA. Besos y un placer ver tus reviews, como siempre.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!!!**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA**


End file.
